The Bloodline
by erithwolf
Summary: Sherlock- the last werewolf able to carry on the succession of this species, reluctantly travels from his brother in search of a mate. One whom he finds in the capital of England. First chapters will be sort of introduction. Rated M later chapters. Mpreg. Edit: Sequel to this called "The Bloodline Resurrection" is up now!
1. Chapter 1

"Sherlock..." Mycroft said with a stern voice as he looked down at his younger brother, who lay naked beside him on the cold and wet stone floor. They were on their usual summer hunt which quite often made them go overseas to find the best food available. Right now, they were hiding in a cave, somewhere in the deep forests of Sweden.

"Yes brother?" Sherlock replied and looked at his brother, seeing the well known sharpness in the elder man's gaze.

"You need to fine a mate before summer's end." Mycroft answered with his naked arms crossed over his chest.

"Why?" Sherlock sighed and made a disapproving face. " The Walking Meat bore me out totally, and why are _you_ demanding this of me when, clearly, you do not have a mate yourself?" the younger man asked and furrowed his eyebrows.

Mycroft let out an ignorant laugh, his face became blank of emotions.

"You know why, brother _dear_. We are having a hard time to get offsprings and many of us are sterile at birth which prevents us from getting pregnant, obviously. But you, Sherlock, you are going to be the savior of our bloodline. You are the first in generations to be born with the power to find a human and to breed with it. We need you for the sake of our bloodline and for the sake of our survival. If you decline to make our bloodline go forward, then there will be no more _Homo lupus_ in this world." Mycroft sighed. He had explained the reason why far too many times before. Sherlock snorted in disagreement and stretched his body over the stone ground, not minding the coldness at all. He was hot, hot like the sun.

"But what if I don't want to find a mate? I will feel so trapped... and I won't be able to run free with you anymore. I will be stuck with this weak, pathetic excuse for a human for the rest of my life and I don't want that!" he growled and looked at his elder brother again.  
"I know brother dear...-" said Mycroft comfortingly and reached out his arms, wanting Sherlock to crawl up next to him. "- but sometimes you have to sacrifice things to the greater good."  
Sherlock sighed, pouted with his lips and gave in to Mycroft's arms. He crawled up in his arms and made himself comfortable.

"I know brother... But I wish I could run by your side forever..." he sighed and leaned his head on Mycroft's quite thin but hard and muscular chest.

"Yes... I know you do and I do wish that as well, but you've got to do this for the sake of our kind." Mycroft murmured and interlaced his fingers in Sherlock's silky curls. Sherlock gave a sigh for an answer and closed his eyes.

"I will find a mate..." he said after some minutes. "But I'll do it just for you, I don't care about the rest of our kind..." Sherlock stated before drifting off to sleep. Mycroft nodded pleasingly and fell asleep to the sound of the rain.

–

The sweet scent of blueberries wafted into the cave where the sleeping human wolves were. The day was already becoming hot even though the sun hadn't gone up all the way. Sherlock blinked a few times before waking up and stretched his body a little. Mycroft was lying beside him, still as human, breathing calmly. Sherlock yawned before getting up from the stone floor and out of the cave. He ran out to the grove of blueberries and sunk down to his knees to scoop up some and eat them. He plucked them, ate some in between the plucking and then he returned back to the cave with his hands full of blueberries.

He kicked Mycroft's stomach gently to wake him up and well, the older brother did. Mycroft opened his eyes and looked at his brother.

"Good morning..." he said softly with a smile, then he looked at the blueberries.

"Nice. Have you plucked them yourself?" he asked and Sherlock nodded proudly.

"I have." he said with a smile and held out his hands to Mycroft so he could take some of the berries. Mycroft took a handful of berries and ate them.  
"Oh, so sweet." he said pleasingly and smiled at Sherlock, his teeth were blue. Sherlock chuckled slightly and his face went from happy to sad.

"This was the first time I plucked you blueberries... and it is the last time I'll ever do it." Sherlock said and looked down at the ground. Mycroft sighed and hugged him tightly.

"I know my dear, but maybe you can ask your mate when you've known each him or her for a while if you could go on vacation and then we could meet me up somewhere." Mycroft suggested and Sherlock seemed to be a little happy.

"Well... I never thought of that, thank you for the suggestion." he said and hugged Mycroft back.

"Good then. I will go to the town nearest from here and buy a cellphone so we can keep in contact."

"Sounds good. I will do the same."

"Should we get going? And yes, where are you going to look for your mate? Here in Sweden? England? Denmark?" Mycroft asked and prepared himself for transforming by snapping his joints a little.

Sherlock did the same while he was thinking.

"I think I'll go back to England and search over there."

Mycroft nodded. "Sounds good." he said. "We should get going before it gets too dark and the stores are closing." he added and Sherlock nodded, going down on all four. Mycroft did the same. Their soft face features was replaced by long wolf snouts with sharp teeth sticking out of their mouths, their legs cracked and slowly transformed into strong wolf legs and paws. Sherlock moaned slightly by the stinging but enjoying pain that flowed through his body. After about 5 seconds, the two brothers were fully transformed. Mycroft was even taller than Sherlock now and more muscular. His fur was like his hair; dark brown but with light brown highlights. His eyes was glowing and he was fierce looking. Sherlock however was not that muscular or tall but he was an excellent hunter with his small frame and good hearing. He was very intelligent too. His fur was like his hair; dark brown with tints of black.

The two brothers started running through the forest together and after about 2 hours they reached the town. The sun had set but the stores were still open according to Mycroft. They hurried with transforming back to humans before they entered the streets of the small town. Fortunately, Mycroft had got some extra pairs of clothes with him, Sherlock didn't understand how he had managed to have them with him, but he was happy anyway. When they were on their longer hunts they were always going around naked most of the time since it felt most natural for them, so when Sherlock put on underpants, trousers and shirt again he find the fabric was itching on him. Mycroft didn't seem to think the same. They hurried to a cellphone store and Mycroft bought one cellphone to each of them and two prepaid cards.

"But... Uhm... Mycroft, you know I don't know how to use a cellphone..." Sherlock said quite embarrassed when they were at the grocery store. Sherlock needed some provision for his quite long journey back to England.

"Please Sherlock. You are very intelligent, I'm sure you will be able to figure out how a _cellphone_ works without too much trouble. Otherwise, your mate will help you." Mycroft replied with a shrug and patted Sherlock's shoulder gently.

"Okay." Sherlock sighed and nodded.

"We should go and buy your boat tickets and then rent a room for the night." Mycroft said and Sherlock looked at him.

"Rent a room? Why not sleep in the nearby forest?" he asked.

"We get free breakfast in the morning. And cake." Mycroft said with a smirk and Sherlock laughed.

"Okay, then I understand why." Sherlock chuckled and the two brothers went to a small motel to rent a room for the night. They woke up quite early the next morning and they hurried with eating breakfast and cake since the boat was leaving the dock soon.

"Do you have everything that you need?" Mycroft asked when they were at the dock, the boat was going away in about 2 minutes.  
"I think so." Sherlock replied and took a brief look into the backpack that Mycroft had brought him.

"Good. You need to get on the boat now brother dear." Mycroft said and kissed Sherlock's forehead.  
Sherlock nodded, looking a bit sad and troubled. He bit his lips before going up to the small bridge between the boat and the dock, that would take him back to England.

"Be safe." Mycroft called softly before the boat's engine started to whirr. Mycroft waved and smiled at him, Sherlock did his best to do the same. He went in to his personal cabin and settled himself on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had never been away from Mycroft a long time and now it felt like he was going to be away from him forever. Sherlock moved uneasily in his bed and couldn't get himself to sleep. He sat up and opened his backpack to see if he could learn to use that cellphone. He turned it on and managed to write a text to Mycroft's number.

_I miss you too much. I can't sleep without you. - SH_

Soon his phone buzzed and telling him that he had received a text.

_I'm glad you figured out how to get the phone to work. And you will be able to sleep soon enough brother dear, I'm always watching you and remember that the Moon is watching you wherever you are. Be safe. - MH_

Sherlock sighed, he wanted to speak more with his brother but he assumed that Mycroft was out in the forests again, running free. Sherlock looked out from the small window and looked at the Moon, looking back at him. He smiled a little and thought of the memories he had of him and Mycroft basking in the moonlight, soon enough the young brother Holmes fell asleep with the Moon warming his cheek.

* * *

**Please review! :) And yeah, the characters are out of character but that's because they are younger than they are in the series. This is like before whatever happened between Mycroft and Sherlock and blahblah. I hope you will like it anyway... :(  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock arrived at the Big Ben dock at 1 pm. His night had been quite well but once in a while he had woken up to check if he had gotten anymore of those texts by Mycroft, but to much disappointment he hadn't received any. Sherlock went out from the boat and finally got his feet on steady ground. He felt a bit nauseous but he was sure he felt this way since he hadn't eaten anything for hours. He hadn't been able to eat the sandwich with horse meat, he had just thought of Mycroft and that made him tear up, so he had threw it away in the trashing can bin. Sherlock missed his brother deeply already and they had just been away from each other for about a day. Sherlock took off his backpack and brought up a map from it, which his brother had given him. He looked at it and tried to orient himself where he was. He squinted his eyes and stared at the red dot thatMycroft had marked out for him.

"I think I'm here..." he murmured to himself, pointing at the red dot and started to walk along the route to the nearest hotel that Mycroft had marked out for him. He was walking the right way at first, but then he lost the way when he bumped in an almost grey haired, taller man.

"I'm so sorry." the elder man said to Sherlock before he hastily walked away. Sherlock picked up his scent and deduced that the man was around his mid thirties, probably working as some sort of police assuming by the clothes and married since he had a ring on his finger. Sherlock let his thoughts about the man be saved into his mind palace until later, he sure was going to figure out what the name of the man was, but first, he needed to get to the hotel. Suddenly, Sherlock felt a sharp pain in his stomach of fear. He didn't know where he was. He gave his map a panicked look and saw that he wasn't at the red marked route anymore. He didn't know at all where he was. He bit his lips and his heart started to race. He felt the well known heat linger up on his spine, he was about to transform by the sudden scared feelings that flowed around in his system. This made him become even more horrified. Sherlock started to run along the streets, getting even more confused by each footstep. He ran over a big street and cars came driving in full speed which made Sherlock shriek with fear. He jumped out of the way and he scratched his knee, making it bleed. He limped to a bridge and hid himself underneath it. Tears started to stream along his cheeks, he started to sob sorrowfully and his heart throbbed violently inside his chest. He felt the overwhelming warmth along his spine again and he almost gave in to it, when he heard a woman's voice some footsteps away from him.

"You alright dear?" she asked and he opened his eyes, afraid that they were glowing with an amber color due to the dark. Werewolves eyes glows in the dark much to their disapproving. He didn't know what to answer, he just wanted Mycroft to be here with him. He gripped his ears and felt soft fur brush against his fingers. He gasped and forced them to transform back to normal, hopefully the woman hadn't seen them due to the dark.

"How are you? Do you need help?" the woman asked and closed in on Sherlock.

Sherlock bit his lips nervously and tried to calm down, he scented the woman and from her scent he found out that she wasn't dangerous nor wanted any harm.

"I- I hurt my leg..." Sherlock whispered shyly and put his hand over his wound, flinching by the sudden pain that emerged. "But it's nothing to worry about.." he tried to assure her but the woman just stepped closer on him.  
"Let me have a look..." she said softly and squatted down in front of him.

Sherlock's body tensed but he strained his fear and thought he would give it a go.

"O-okay..." he murmured and moved his hand away from the wound. The woman took up a pair of glasses from her handbag and put them on her nose, then she examined his wound with the help of a small flashlight.

"It is just a scratch, but a deep one. A patch will help to stop the bleeding. I can clean it up at my house if you would like to." the woman said softly and looked at him with a warm gaze.

"Well I don't know... I..." but he was interrupted by a warm hand enveloping his, for once, cold hand.

"It will be alright, I promise." the woman said and smiled warmly. Sherlock felt like he could trust this woman.

"Okay then..." he said and followed the older woman to her apartment.

–

"So, where do you live?" the woman asked Sherlock when she was preparing a bowl with hot water and soap to clean Sherlock's wound with.

"I... Live everywhere and nowhere." Sherlock replied quietly where he was sitting, waiting somewhat anxious for the woman to be finished with her cleaning.

"Everywhere and nowhere you are saying...?" she hummed softly and dipped a cotton swab in the warm water, then carefully put it on his wound which made Sherlock tense. It stung quite badly.

"Y-yes... Well I'm not allowed to say anything about it. I shouldn't even be here, my brother says that I shouldn't talk to strangers..." Sherlock said with a shy voice and blushed slightly when he mentioned Mycroft's protective words.

_Not that I can't protect myself but..._ he thought and giggled inside of him.

"I see... Then... how come I found you crying underneath the bridge?" she asked and attached a patch to his wound, then she went to a red kettle and filled it with water.

"I got lost..." Sherlock whispered embarrassed. "I recently came back to England after being away for a while. I have never been in London before..." he added and stared at his feet, touching the patch curiously. He had never seen a patch before. It had small, yellow kittens on it. He smiled at the kittens, they reminded him of Mycroft's love for the feline creatures.

"Okay then, I understand. I should introduce myself by the way. My name is Martha Hudson but I prefer you calling me just 'Mrs. Hudson' thank you." she said and put three teabags in the hot kettle. "And what's your name?" she added.

"Okay, hello Mrs Hudson. My name is Sherlock." Sherlock replied and smiled shyly, Mrs. Hudson replied with waving her hand jokingly at him. Sherlock giggled a little, not knowing how to reply. He wasn't used with this much human interaction.

"Do you want to have something to eat? You look a little thin. And yes, before I forget it. Do you have any place to stay tonight?" she asked.

"I would love to have something to eat!" Sherlock said and his now growling stomach reminded him of his hunger. "And no, I don't have any place to stay. I was supposed to stay at a hotel my brother had recommended for me, but since I got lost I can't stay there." he added with a shrug.

Mrs. Hudson nodded.  
"It will be no problem for me if you stay here a night or two. I have too many rooms in this apartment anyway." she said with a bright smile and served him his tea.

"Thank you so much. I can pay you if you'd like." he said and sipped on the hot tea. It smelled of blueberries and raspberries. His stomach dropped as he thought of his elder brother. He wondered what Mycroft was doing right now...

"No, oh no little one!" Mrs Hudson said, shaking her head and sitting down on the couch on the opposite of Sherlock.

"Okay then." Sherlock said and leaned back in the soft couch, it softness made him a bit sleepy. He was used to sleep on hard rocks and moss.

"I will prepare some food for you, if you are sleepy then you should sleep. You can take the food and warm it up in my microwave when you feel like eating." Mrs. Hudson said and smiled at him. Sherlock nodded slowly and rubbed his eyes. Then he took another sip of his tea before opening his backpack and checking his phone. He had received four texts from Mycroft.

_How did the travel go, dear one? Be safe. - _MH

_Have you found the hotel yet? Be safe. - _MH

_How is it going dear one? You are making me a bit worried but I presume you are fine. Be safe. - _MH

_Text me as soon as you have time. I'm worried. Be safe. - _MH

Sherlock felt a tug in his heart. He missed Mycroft dearly.

_Everything is fine. I accidentally got lost and I hurt my leg but I'm fine now. I am with a woman called Mrs. Hudson, she is really nice. I promise everything is okay with me. I'm going to sleep for a while now, quite exhausted after the travel and everything. I miss you dearly. - _SH

With the message sent, Sherlock fell asleep once again with the Moon warming his soft cheek.

* * *

**Okay so this is the second chapter. :) I hope it was enjoyable and not too boring ^^' Someone asked about their ages and I have to admit that they don't have a specific age, they are just younger than what they are in the tv-series =p The first chapters from 1 to 5 or something like that are going to be a kind of introduction, so that's why Mycroft and Sherlock are somewhat Out of character :) But I'll answer the question anyway, Sherlock is about 15-18 years old and Mycroft is around his twenties right now :) ****And yes, you'll probably wonder how I found Mrs. Hudsons first name. The thing is that they never mention her first name in the series nor in the books but I found on the Swedish wikipedia that someone mentions someone called "Martha" and that you think it's Mrs. Hudson, so I'll stick with her first name being Martha but I won't be using it, I will just use Mrs. Hudson to not confuse people ;p and also my English may be kind of bad in this chapter but that is because I didn't have anyone to read it through before I posted it (too much hype) so I hope you'll be able to understand what I have written ^^' Anyway, I hope it was enjoyable and that you look forward to read more! Please review! :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone ~ I'm sorry it took some time to get this chapter up but I'm glad I finished it today at least! I hope you will like this chapter and that it won't be too boring. It's a sort of introduction after all ;p The story will be more interesting when the "introduction" is over. I think the "real story" will start in the later part of chapter 4 or chapter 5. Some of you have complained or asked about Sherlock's age and you will get answers on your questions soon enough, just give me time to write everything down :) I didn't get anyone to correct this chapter either so I really hope you'll understand it anyway ~ C: Have a good reading and don't forget to review! Love xx**

* * *

Sherlock woke up quite early the next morning. He discovered that he had fallen asleep for the night on the couch when he felt his back hurting a little. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and stretched out his body, which made his spine snap a little while doing so, but the pain went away anyway. He got up from the couch and looked around in the room for any sign that Mrs. Hudson still was in the building, but with a sniff in the air he discovered that she wasn't home at the time. He went to the eating table and saw that the elder woman had put a note there. He picked it up and read it.

"_Hello Sherlock. I hope you slept through the night without much trouble. I will probably be at the grocery store when you wake up but I will come back soon. I thought if you want to make lunch with me when I come back, but it is your decision. See you soon. - Mrs. Hudson"_

"_Making food would be nice..._" Sherlock thought and wondered if Mrs. Hudson had a shower. He sniffed in the air for the scent of water and soon enough he was standing in the bathroom, taking of his clothes. He hadn't been showering since the day before his departure to England. Sherlock gave his body a quick look in the mirror before going into the shower and turning on the water. He shivered pleasingly when the cold water flushed over his thin but muscular body, the shivering made his transformation start and he didn't resist it this time. In about a second he was standing on the shower floor in his full wolf form. He was almost too big for the small shower but he thought he wouldn't be in this form for a long time. Sherlock closed his eyes and whined pleasingly at the water dropping all over his thick fur and the sensation of being in his wolf form. He loved the second part of himself. Sherlock started thinking of a memory which was with him and Mycroft. They had been hunting the whole day but with no luck. Mycroft had decided that they were going to rest by a nearby waterfall. When they arrived, they had plunged into the water and swimming through the waterfall for hours. It had been really fun and Sherlock would do anything in the world to do return to his brother and do it again. He sighed and decided to transform back to human to be able to wash his hair with shampoo. After fifteen minutes, Sherlock got out from the shower and dried himself off with a towel Mrs. Hudson had hung on a hook for him. He went to the guest room and put on a tight black jumper and a pair of baggy jeans Mycroft had packed to him, then he went downstairs with his hair still dropping of water. He sat down on the couch and waited patiently for Mrs. Hudson to come back.

Mrs. Hudson came home after half an hour and she called "Hello" and Sherlock greeted her back. She came in the kitchen with two grocery bags.

"Would you like to help me to pack the groceries up?" she asked.

"Yes, but you have to tell me where I'm going to put them." he replied with a smile.

"Of course!" she said and together they packed up.

"Would you like to help me making lunch?" she asked when they were finished. She took out a frying pan, a bowl, eggs, salt, flour, butter and milk.

"Sure, what are we going to make?" Sherlock asked cluelessly and looked at the ingredients. He wasn't used to cooking at all, he had eaten raw meat for the most part of his life and Mycroft had always cooked food for him.

"Pancakes, have you never eaten pancakes before?" Mrs. Hudson asked and almost looked worried.

"N-no... I haven't." Sherlock said almost embarrassed with a shrug.

"That's surprising but I guess you can't eat every dish in this world." Mrs. Hudson said with a smile. "You can start with mixing the flour and salt together while I crack the eggs." she added and Sherlock nodded and started mixing the ingredients. Soon, he was finished with the batter and Mrs. Hudson showed him how to pour the batter into the pan properly.

Soon they had made a dozen pancakes and the batter had just run out. Sherlock found the smell of pancakes almost overwhelming and he wanted to lick his nose by the wonderful smell filling his lungs.

"Take out some plates and then sit down at the table, while I fix some whipped cream and jam." Mrs Hudson smiled and Sherlock did what she said. He waited patiently at the table and he discreetly wiped away some drool that had slipped out of his mouth.

Mrs. Hudson served him and herself two pancakes to start with. Sherlock put an entire spoon of cream and jam on his pancakes and wolfed them down in a second. Mrs. Hudson gave him a disgusted look.

"Have some manners please." she said softly and ate her pancakes slowly.

"Sorry." Sherlock said and tried to eat the rest of the food more nicely than before. He couldn't help his manners though, Mycroft had never complained with his eating.

When they had finished eating, Mrs. Hudson went away for some seconds and then come back with the newspaper in her hands.

"How old are you Sherlock?" she asked when she sat down on the chair.

"I just got 17 this month." he replied.

"Okay, good. Then you are in the right age." she said and Sherlock looked at her with a questioned look.  
"Right age for what?" he asked.

"For helping the local police." she replied and showed him an advertisement on one of the pages in the newspaper. "They need someone who can run some small errands for them and you will get a small pay for your work."

"Why would I fit for this job?" Sherlock asked and took a sip of his water.

"Even though you have just been here a day, I have seen that you are quick witted and I'm sure that's exactly what the police needs, and also, you will get paid which could help me with the rent. I assume that you are going to stay here in England for quite some time and you have nowhere to live right? Then you can stay here at 221B and you will help me pay the rent by getting this job." Mrs. Hudson explained and Sherlock got surprised on how good she was to catch up things. Maybe he had showed his wolf side too much, he wasn't sure...

"Okay, I will... uh..." he squinted at the advertisement, looking for some sort of contact number or anything similar. "I will email them tomorrow and see if they still got room for me." he said and Mrs. Hudson nodded pleasingly.

"Good! Very good!" she said. "Would you like to help me with taking the dishes?" she asked and Sherlock nodded. "Of course." he said and together they took care of the dishes.

When they were finished, Sherlock decided to take a short walk around the neighborhood just to get some air. Mrs. Hudson had explained to him where he could take a walk. He brought his telephone with him and sent a text to Mycroft.

_Everything is alright over here. I cooked for the first time today and it went good, I got a bit gooey though but it was really fun. I hope I will be cooking some more in the future. Mrs. Hudson is really nice and you know what brother? I'm going to work at the police house to get some money. Mrs. Hudson showed me an advertisement and I'm going to email them tomorrow. I hope it will get fun and learn me something new. I'm going to stay at Mrs. Hudson house for now, it was her suggestion. Is everything going good for you? I miss you dearly. - _SH

_I am glad to hear that everything is going well for you, brother dear. Sounds fun with the cooking, now I won't be the only one to cook for us. It is very good to hear that you are going to get a job, even though I would like you to study, but I assume that has to wait until later. Maybe you will be able to use your full intelligence with this new job and get your name known around there. Don't forget your main thing to do though but there is no stress with it right now. I actually spoke with the Pack yesterday and we agreed on that you don't have to find a new mate before the summers end. You can take all time you want to find your mate, don't wait too long though. I miss you too brother dear. Be safe. _- MH

_I'm glad that I don't have to stress with the mating thing. I really want to find the right mate since I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her... or him. I will be focusing on the job right now, but I will still use my full concentration on finding a mate. I won't disappoint you. - _SH

_Good. Be safe. -_ MH

Sherlock put his phone back into his pocket when he had read Mycroft's reply and he returned back to 221B. He spend the rest of his day with looking up on the internet where the police office was and how to get there the easiest way. He took another walk later in the evening and found himself actually enjoying to be back in England.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is chapter fouuur... Wow I have never written a fanfiction this long xD lawl. I hope you'll like this chapter and I hope you'll understand it =p And that you'll like it of course! The story will get funny soon, I promise xD**

* * *

Sherlock emailed the police as soon as he had woken up the next day. A week went by and on the fourth day he finally got a reply which told him that they wanted to meet him in person. Sherlock told Mrs. Hudson about his and they went out in town to buy some new clothes for Sherlock. An hour before the meeting, Sherlock was standing in the bathroom, grooming and dressing himself. He put on a tight purple shirt with black buttons and a pair of dark blue jeans. It almost looked liked the buttons were about to pop out. He brushed his hair carefully and after 20 minutes, he felt pleased with his appearance. He went out from the bathroom and met Mrs. Hudson in the doorway, saying goodbye and she wished him good luck, then he went out to the underground and made his way to the police house.

When he arrived at the police house, he met a tan young woman with black curly hair. She had a nameplate on her chest, telling the world that her name was "Sally Donovan".

"Are you Sherlock Holmes?" she asked him and looked at him with an ambiguous gaze.

"Yes." Sherlock said with a nod.

"Come with me then." Sally said and Sherlock followed her steps into the large building. They went through the entrance hall, up over some stairs, into a lift and when they came out of the lift they entered a quite big room with a man sitting in a big, comfy-looking chair at his desk. Sherlock could tell that he chewed on a chocolate glazed doughnut while talking in his phone. The man sat with his back away from them so the only thing Sherlock could see was the man's ruffled hair.

"Sit down in the chair there..." Sally said quietly to Sherlock and pointed at a chair on the opposite of the man. "and wait until he is done talking." she said and went out from the room, closing the door after her. Sherlock sat down and waited patiently for the man to finish talking with whoever it was. He entertained himself with trying to deduce what the man's name were, where he came from according to his accent, how old he was and so on. He had just begun deducing when the man turned around and looked at him.

"Hi. My name is Inspector Lestrade." the man said and reached out his hand to Sherlock, wanting Sherlock to shake it, which he did, but just for acting polite. He wasn't very fond of shaking hands with Walking Meat.

"Hi. I'm Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock said and tried to give him a nice looking smile.

"So Sherlock... I read your email and I understand that you are very interested of this job. Why?" Lestrade asked with an interested voice. It seemed like Sherlock was the first wanting this job.

"Because I think I am well suited of it. I am quick witted and intelligence, I also have the right body for it, physical speaking." Sherlock explained and quoted Mrs. Hudson.

"Yes..." Lestrade said while pondering a bit before continuing speaking. "We really need someone who can help us with running some small errands for us time to time, not like an assistance but something bigger than that."

"What type of errands will I run, if I get this job I mean?" Sherlock asked.

"You'll be helping us with solving tiny cases, like small robberies and similar things. In the mean time, we will keep our eyes on you and see if you are worth something more." Lestrade explained and Sherlock nodded, he enjoyed the thought of solving cases. He had always loved to solve things out, everything from Math problems to bank robbery he had seen in the few newspapers he had read. Maybe he should invest in detective business...

"That sounds very good." Sherlock said and Lestrade nodded pleasingly. They talked about more things Sherlock could do, about the pay and Lestrade asked a little about Sherlock's personal life which he couldn't tell the elder man much about. He told him where he was born, that he had a brother, where he had studied and that he had travelled a lot since he reached his teenage years. The teens was an important age for the werewolves since a werewolf child is able to shape shift for the first time when he reach the age of thirteen. Lestrade looked up Sherlock's criminal records and school grades. When they have talked for about an hour, Lestrade wrapped it up by telling Sherlock that he had been employed and would start working next Monday. Lestrade greeted him goodbye and Sherlock went out from the building with a big, goofy grin all over his face. He immediately texted Mycroft, telling him the good news and ended the text with:

"- SH :D"

However he didn't get a reply. Sherlock went home with the tub and on his way home he wondered why Mycroft didn't reply. He supposed Mycroft was busied with hunting.

When he came home, he slumped down on the couch and stared at the ceiling with his hands cupped into a prayer like pose. He closed his eyes and imagined he was running through the seas of green forests and grass. Mycroft ran by his side and together they were tracking a wounded doe. They managed to find the doe, Mycroft bit its neck, slowly suffocating it and sinking his sharp teeth into the doe's flesh which always made Sherlock's mouth water. Then Mycroft would take the first bites of their prey and then allowing Sherlock to come close and eat. They would be taking the remains of the doe with them and hiding it somewhere and then come back to it later to feast once again. Sherlock felt the warmth tingling down his spine and slowly he transformed into his other half. When the transforming was finished, he jumped down on the floor, feeling his whole body vibrating with the desire to hunt and feast. He ran to the door, got up on two legs and tried to open the door with his hand shaped paws but unfortunately the door handle was made of silver and it burned his paws. He growled by the burning pain and limped up the stairs to his room and jumped out of the window and out on the roof. A small voice in his head told him that he was up to _**no good**_ but Sherlock ignored it and hurried his way down to the ground from the roof. He sneaked around on the busy streets, filled with Walking Meat and he did his best to not be detected. Sherlock hurried his way through the alleys to find a place with less people, though he didn't understand that there would be people _everywhere, _he was in central London after all.

He hid under a box made of carton in an Walking Meat free, dirty alley and waited until the sounds from the streets became calmer and the air became cooler. He sniffed in the air and concluded that it was late evening.  
"_Finally..._" he thought and started to run out of the alley on soft paws, whiffing in the air to see if there was any Walking Meat close by. It was, obviously, but Sherlock managed to slip through the streets almost undetected. He sniffed in the air again and scented the murk smell of trees and greenery which caused him to automatically go over there.

To his disappointment, it was just a small park he had smelled but he could hear some squirrels chattering and thought he could take a snack. Sherlock run around the park for some minutes, stretching his body and barking quietly but happy to finally be in the greenery again. Though it couldn't compare with a forest, it still was good for his mind and soul and it made him relax a bit. Sherlock saw some Walking Meat giving him frightened looks and he hoped that they would depict him as a large dog rather than a wolf. Sherlock played around some more before jumping after a poor squirrel which were collecting and quickly killing it by crushing its small skull. He swallowed it whole and licked away the blood on his snout before he contently trotted back to 221B, though he transformed back to human on a public toilet before going inside the apartment.

He saw Mrs. Hudson sleeping on the couch and he hurried to the bathroom to wash himself, he had gotten pretty dirty while running around like a fool in the park. He washed himself and then he decided to make dinner. Mrs. Hudson woke up when the dinner was ready and she thanked him for making it and asked about his day. Sherlock told her that he had got the job and when he would begin working. He didn't tell her about his visit to the park and he hoped that no one would make a fuss about it.

After dinner, Sherlock watched some TV with Mrs. Hudson before going up to his bedroom. He felt very content since he had been running around as a wolf. When he had dressed himself for the night and was lying in his bed, he took out his mobile and texted Mycroft.

_I have had a great day. I think I have begun to start liking it here. But I still feel that I want to be with you more than anything else. How is your day? - _SH

_Hello brother dear. It's good that you are starting to like it over there. Everything is good over here, I have been hunting the whole day so that's why I haven't answered your last text. I hunted down a red deer today, I wish I could have shared it with you. I'm glad you got the job. Be safe. -_MH

Sherlock smiled and put away his mobile again, pleased with his brothers answer. He looked out the window for a while before he fell asleep with the Moon still shining warmly in front of his retina.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but I hope you'll like the fifth chapter! The story will begin for real now :) please review! :) xx  
**

**I'll begin this chapter with a short summary of what have happened through the years... :_  
_**_Nine years has passed and Sherlock's twenty six years old. He is now working as a private detective and have his own business, and he is still living at 221B with Mrs. Hudson. Sometimes Lestrade calls him for help (just like the TV-series) He is still in contact with Mycroft but not as much as before. They haven't met each other for nine years and Sherlock have no idea where Mycroft are, as the elder brother refuses to tell him. This has caused Sherlock to be more cold and introvert, he is not the same as he was nine years ago. He mostly spends his time at 221B or at cases with Lestrade. Sherlock haven't been in his wolf form for a while either, which has caused his personality to change even more. If you have any questions, please tell me. :)_

* * *

The sun was shining through the big window at 221B, which caused the warm rays to stroke the detective's sleeping face, much to his dislike. He wrinkled his face and slowly opened his blue eyes to meet the beautiful, sunny day outside. Sherlock rolled his eyes, thinking a beautiful day was pathetic and turned away from the light window and put a pillow over his pale face. He hated the sun, he hated warm weather and he hated being outside.

"Sherlooock! You need to get up!" Mrs. Hudson called from downstairs and Sherlock growled once again, he didn't feel like going out today. Actually, he didn't feel like going out any day. Being outside bored him and being here at 221B bored him. He was only feeling somewhat happy when he were on cases but unfortunately, the cases wasn't always that interesting. Interesting cases only happened once in a while and Sherlock wished they could happen more often. The thought of finding a mate had struck him often these 9 years that had passed since he got the appointment, but he hadn't found anyone yet. He had been in the most central parts of London, seeking the **_one_** that made all werewolves loose themselves and instead, it was the **_one _**that made them whole and functioning, but he hadn't found anyone that made him feel like that and he highly doubted that anyone would want to be with him.

"Sherloooock!" Mrs. Hudson shrieked which caused Sherlock to wake up from his many thoughts. He got up from the bed, dressed in his white sheet and slowly walked down the stairs. He said a feebly "hi" to Mrs. Hudson when he met her at the stairs and she smiled at him, as always. Sherlock continued his way to the living room, only to slump down on another place than his bed.

"Boreeed..." he yawned while staring up at the ceiling.

"No luck in finding a case?" Mrs. Hudson asked from the doorway, coming in with tea and scones to them.

"No, and no mate either." Sherlock grunted and closed his eyes while he brought his hands together to a prayer-like gesture. A year ago, Sherlock had told Mrs. Hudson about his secret, that he was part human - part wolf and he had transformed into his other part right in front of her eyes. She had gotten a little shocked first but then she said that she always had believed that he was different, but that she would always be there for him whatever creature he was. Since that day, the two of them were as close as a mother and her child.

"Sherlock please." Mrs. Hudson said. "You have been in town for how many times? Two or three times the last two years? You got give it another chance and go out and search more!"  
"Search more? Why? I don't care about our species, I have never done and I'll never do. I went to London for Mycroft's sake, not my own." Sherlock sighed, opened his eyes and looked at her with a sharp look.

"Sherlock..." Mrs. Hudson said, now with a "please don't say this"- voice and looked worriedly at him. "I know that you don't care right now but I'm more than hundred percent sure that you will regret not finding a mate later. In a few years, when you're older, you will see other humans with kids, you will envy them and hate yourself for not making your bloodline continue going. Imagine yourself, sitting here thirty years later all by yourself, without a husband or wife, without a child, without someone that shares the same blood as you and abilities at you. Doesn't that make you sad?" she asked and looked at him with warm, caring eyes.

Sherlock opened his mouth to say something but he closed it again. The gears inside his head went into higher gear.

_Sure I would be alone, I am now, aren't I? I don't suffer with being alone. Why would I envy Walking Meat? I have never done it before. Why would I want to have a lacing, screaming, pooping baby? I hate babies, they are annoying. A husband? Wife? Why? They are just there for being company, having sex and they will just cost money. I'm not interested in that kind of stuff. - _he thought for himself. He opened his mouth and said everything he had thought of to Mrs. Hudson. The elder woman sighed and shook her head and said:

"Sherlock... You will understand all these things when you're getting a mate. I promise, I've been in the same situation as you." she said and poured tea in their cups and served him.

Sherlock snorted to her reply and gritted his teeth.

"I will never understand those sort of things because I have no interest in it." he growled and sat up. He drank his tea and ate a scone quickly before going into the shower, thinking over everything that Mrs. Hudson had told him. He doubted her words, he was fine with what he had now even though he got bored time to time, but at the same time, he knew deep inside that he had to find a mate, no matter what...

–

When he got out from the shower, Mrs. Hudson met him in the doorway with a big smile on her face. Sherlock deduced that she had come up with some idea, probably a ridiculous one which he wasn't going to pay any attention to.  
"Yes?" he asked and looked at Mrs. Hudson. She looked like she was about to explode if she wasn't going to tell it soon.

"I have come up with a-" she started but Sherlock broke in. "I know. Idea. Out with it." he said calmly while drying his curly locks with a towel.

"I know the easiest way to find a mate for you." she said and her eyes tingled with excitement.

"U huh?" Sherlock said, still waiting.

"Get yourself a flatmate!" she said and her whole face lighted up. Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows.

"Flatmate?" he said and gave her a gaze that told her that she had said the most dumbest thing in the world.

"Yes, a flatmate." she said.

"Flatmate?" he asked again. "Why?"

"Becauseee... – he or she can live here with you, you will get to know each other better by doing so and he or she can keep you company on your cases! That's great, isn't it?" she beamed.

"Why would anyone want to have me for a flatmate? Why would anyone want to go on cases with me? Seriously Mrs. Hudson, this is an ridiculous idea." Sherlock sighed and hung up the towel back in the bathroom.

"Why wouldn't anyone want to have you as a flatmate? Don't underestimate yourself Sherlock. You are a wonderful person and I'm sure your potential mate will think the same about you." she said, certain that her idea was a very good one.

"No." Sherlock snorted and waved with his hand as he was trying to chase away the idea, like a fly.

"Why not? I think you should give it a try Sherlock!" she said, and with that said, Sherlock's phone started ringing.

"Case!" he spat out happily and immediately ran up to his room and answered his phone.

"Molly need you to come to the morgue at St. Barts, she is having a hard time to examine a body." Lestrade's warm voice said and Sherlock felt his excitement die down.

"Boring." Sherlock replied and closed the call but Lestrade knew Sherlock was going there anyway. Sherlock himself thought he could have use a couple of nice riding crop whipping.

"How fresh?" Sherlock asked as he sniffed at the dead body.

"Just in. 67, natural causes. Used to work here. I knew him! He was nice." Molly replied, walking around in the room, watching Sherlock looking at the dead body.

"Fine, we will start with the riding crop." Sherlock said with a smug smile and started whipping the dead body furiously while Molly watched him from another room. After a little while, Molly came back in the morgue and walked to Sherlock.

"So, bad day, was it?" she asked with a laugh.

"I need to know what bruises form in the next 20 minutes. A man's alibi depends on it. Text me." Sherlock replied quickly while looking through a notebook and noting something in it.

"Listen, I was wondering. Maybe later when you're finished..." Molly started but Sherlock immediately interrupted her.

"You're wearing lipstick. You weren't wearing lipstick before." he said and Molly stared at him with big eyes.

"I, er... I refreshed it a bit." she replied with a embarrassed smile. Sherlock sighed inside his head, he didn't want to go on a date or something similar with this nervous, shy little girl.

"Sorry you were saying?" he asked, preparing not to have heard what she said and started writing in his notebook again.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have coffee." Molly said nervously and Sherlock could smell the endorphins coming from her, it made him sick. He decided he would make the best of the situation and agree to have a coffee with her.

"Black, two sugars, please. I'll be upstairs." he replied and left the morgue. He could hear Molly almost whisper a nervous "OK".

Sherlock was experimenting with something in the lab when someone suddenly knocked on the door. He turned his gaze to the door and saw a short man with a cane and Mike Stamford coming into the room. Sherlock gave the shorter man another look and drew his smell deep into his lungs and suddenly, something stirred inside of him. He couldn't put a finger on what it was but he knew right out of the blue that everything in his whole world, his whole _life, _his whole_ being_ now was in this man's hands. He knew that he wanted this man to be his flatmate. Everything around him started to spin and he was about to faint, but he had to straight himself up and mask his emotions, he couldn't show whatever it was he felt so he sat down on the chair and returned to his work.

"Mike, can I borrow your phone? There is no signal on mine." he said carelessly, trying not to look at the shorter man.

"And what's wrong with the landline?" Mike asked and looked at Sherlock with a questioning gaze.

"I prefer to text." Sherlock replied and he felt the shorter man's gaze on him. He felt like freaking out but he managed to keep his mask.

"Sorry it's in my coat." Mike said and Sherlock furrowed his brows, his plan was blown.

"Er, here... use mine." the shorter man suddenly said and put his hand in his pocket to take out his phone. Sherlock's heartbeat sped up and he got a little dizzy. Sherlock turned his gaze to the shorter man and said:  
"Oh, thank you." as calmly as he could, then he raised up from his chair to take the phone.

"This is an old friend of mine, John Watson." Mike said and pointed at this little man called John. Sherlock started walking to John and his legs felt like jelly. John gave Sherlock a faked smile and handed him the phone. Sherlock opened the phone and asked:  
"Afghanistan or Iraq?"

"Sorry?" John asked and Sherlock could smell his confusion.

"Which was it, in Afghanistan or Iraq?" Sherlock repeated and looked at John, his flat mask almost falling apart when he looked into the shorter man's eyes. They broke eye contact and Sherlock started typing on the phone. John looked at Mike and Mike gave him a silly smile.

"Afghanistan. Sorry, how did you...?" John started but got interrupted by Molly coming into the room with coffee. Sherlock felt relieved and his heart calmed down a little by seeing the endorphin stinking woman.

"Ah, Molly, coffee, thank you." Sherlock said while trying to suppress his relief and handed back the phone to John.

"What happened to the lipstick?" Sherlock asked Molly and Molly looked embarrassed.

"It wasn't working for me." she said and John listened at the conversation while putting his phone back in his jacket.

"Really? I thought it was a big improvement. Your mouth is too small now." Sherlock said, waving a little with his hands and drinking his coffee as he walked back to his experiment table.

"Okay..." Molly said with a high pitched voice.

Sherlock took a sip of his coffee before putting the mug on the table.

"How do you feel about the violin?" he asked to John but the shorter man didn't seem to understand that the question was directed to him. Molly went out from the room and Mike looked at the two men, smirking.

"I'm sorry, what?" John asked confused and Sherlock almost squealed.

"I play the violin when I'm thinking and sometimes I don't talk for days on end. Would that bother you? Potential flatmates should know the worst about each other." he said with a goofy smile and looked at John. John looked confused and looked at Mike.

"You... You told him about me?" he asked Mike.

"Not a word." Mike replied with a shake of his head, he seemed to enjoy this very much.

"Then who said anything about flatmates?" John asked, somewhat irritated and looked back at Sherlock.

"I did. Told Mike this morning I must be a difficult man to find a flatmate for." Sherlock said while dressing himself in his jacket. "Now here he is, just after lunch, with an old friend clearly just home from military service in Afghanistan. Wasn't a difficult leap." Sherlock said and turned around to meet John's gaze and putting his scarf around his neck.

"How did you know about Afghanistan?" John asked not so irritated, more curious Sherlock could tell by the way he was standing and his more softened expression.

"Got my eye on a nice little place in central London. We ought to be able to afford it." Sherlock said and looked at his phone. "We will meet there tomorrow evening, seven o'clock. Sorry got to dash. I think I left my riding crop in the mortuary." Sherlock said, coming up with some fast idea to get away as soon as possible from John and walked to the door to leave the room.

"Is that it?" John asked and turned around to look at Sherlock.

"Is that what?" Sherlock asked and stopped, turned around and walked to the opposite John, putting his hands into his pockets.

"We've only just met and we're going to go and look at a flat?" John asked, highly confused and somewhat annoyed. Sherlock thought it was obvious, why did John find it so weird?

"Problem?" he asked and John turned away his face with a big smile and a small chuckle.  
"We don't know a thing about each other. I don't know where we're meeting. I don't even know your name." John stated.

"I know you're an army doctor and you've been invalided home from Afghanistan. You've got a brother worried about you, but you won't go to him for help because you don't approve of him, possibly because he's an alcoholic, more likely because he recently walked out on his wife. And I know your therapist thinks your limp's psychosomatic, quite correctly, I'm afraid. That's enough to be going on with, don't you think?" Sherlock asked with a smile and hoped with his whole being that John wouldn't be scared of his power of deducing. He walked to the door and was about to leave when he quickly looked out from behind the door and said:  
"The name's Sherlock Holmes, and the address is 221B Baker street." he winked with his left eye. "Afternoon!" he said to Mike and John before closing the door after him.

John looked at Mike with a shocked expression and Mike nodded.

"He is always like that." the man said and John swung his head to the door and stared at it, while supporting himself on his crutch. "This is going to be interesting..." John thought.

Sherlock came home and when he had closed the door behind him, he screamed out in joy and jumped.

"Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson called from the living room and Sherlock hurried his way over there.

"I've find myself a flatmate! And... I think he is the destined mate for me!" Sherlock said joyfully and explained the whole meeting with John and how he had felt. He also told her that John would come to 221B tomorrow. Mrs. Hudson got up from the couch and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so happy for you Sherlock..." she whispered and Sherlock hugged her back.

"Thank you so much for telling me about this whole flatmate idea, it's brilliant!" Sherlock said and smiled at her. Mrs. Hudson chuckled and stroke Sherlock's cheek carefully. "No problem Sherlock. I said it would be good." she said and Sherlock nodded approvingly. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I was thinking of splitting this chapter into four different parts to show Sherlock and John's love blossom through four months but I decided to make it like this since this chapter didn't end as I thought it should. I hope you will like it and please review! :) xx ~ erithwolf**

* * *

The clock had just struck 18:15 and Sherlock was anxiously wandering around the apartment, fiddling with everything he could found. Right now he was fiddling with his phone and breathing oddly. He had never been nervous before, not even when he left for England. Sherlock went into the kitchen and wandered around while throwing his phone up and down in the air.

"You will be breaking it if you continue on like this Sherlock..." Mrs Hudson said from the living room, she was reading an old book about werewolf tales. She wanted to know Sherlock's race better.

"I'm nervous Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock sighed from the kitchen and kept wandering around until he heard a soft, quiet knock on the door. His senses immediately went on high drive and he almost ran down the stairs to meet him.

"Don't scare him away." Mrs. Hudson called right before Sherlock opened the door. John, no, _**he**_ was standing there in front of him with a slight smile dancing on his lips. Sherlock's heart started race when John's scent overwhelmed him, he smelled of trees, freedom and something old and rotten. Sherlock wrinkled his nose a little but quickly smiled back.

"Hello John. Welcome to 221B Baker street." he said, quickly putting on his mask and reached out his hand to shake John's already outstretched hand.

"Hello Sherlock." John replied and they walked into the apartment. Mrs. Hudson came down the stairs and she smiled warmly when she saw John and Sherlock together.

"Follow me." Sherlock said and John did as he said. Sherlock had a hard time not to overthrow John with wet wolf kisses. They went up the stairs and Sherlock showed John around in the apartment. He also introduced John to Mrs. Hudson and she said she was the landlady and made it clear that she isn't Sherlock's housekeeper. When they were finished, John said:  
"Nice place, I really like it." John said and Sherlock's heart filled with joy. Maybe John wanted to stay with him after all.

"I'm glad you like it John." Sherlock said and looked at him, he really tried not to give him a wolf stare. It would surely scare him away.

"So... I guess I should be heading back to my hotel then?" the shorter man said and Sherlock's stomach dropped. "W-what?" he said, quite offended but he hid it well. Hadn't John said that he liked it? Why wouldn't he want to stay?

He saw Mrs. Hudson's facial expression go from happy to worried in the corner of his eye.

"Well yes. I need to give it a thought, I mean... I don't know you yet Sherlock." John said, trying to be nice but Sherlock could see and scent that he was scared of something.

"If you can stay you will get to know me." Sherlock said, really trying to make him stay.  
John chuckled.  
"Of course, but I've been here for some hours now and it has been a really great time, but I need to give it a thought first before I decide on if I want to live here or not." John smiled at Sherlock.

"I see." Sherlock said, forcing himself to hold his mask. "I will give you my number, just text me when you've come up with a decision. I prefer to text." Sherlock babbled and scribbled down his cellphone number on a note and gave it to John.

"Of course. I will text you as soon as I can." John said, and with that, he gave Sherlock a firm handshake before going down the stairs and leaving 221B.

When he had left, Sherlock stomped his way up the stairs and went into the living room to meet a disappointed look from Mrs. Hudson.

"You think he will come back?" she asked and Sherlock glanced at her.  
"Come back? Come back? Why would he come back now? He is s_cared_ of me! I saw it myself! I saw it in his eyes!" Sherlock growled and his regular blue-green eyes turned amber.

Mrs. Hudson put the book away, took off her glasses and looked at Sherlock.

"Sherlock, calm down please, or else you will ravage the whole apartment." she begged but Sherlock just growled angrily at her and the warmth lingered over him and with a loud snarl he was standing on all fours, staring at Mrs. Hudson while exposing his long and sharp teeth.

"N-no Sherlock please. Transform yourself back. You will just make everything worse by doing this." Mrs. Hudson begged but Sherlock snarled at her, whipped with his tail and jumped out from the open window in his room. The moon was shining brightly down at him as he ran through the streets, growling and snarling loudly. He ran and ran until he collapsed somewhere near a river. He panted furiously and slumped down in the cool water. The water soothed his sorrowful thoughts and calmed him down a bit. Sherlock got up from the water and lay down in the high grass. He started licking his bleeding paws while thinking of John.

_Why didn't he want to be with me for longer? Why was he so unsure when I asked him if he wanted to stay? Why couldn't he give me an answer now? Why was he scared of me? Did I do something wrong? _

The questions flew around in his head like a pack of angry bees and it made him dizzy.

Sherlock clenched his jaws and decided to back to 221B, maybe John had texted him his decision after all. He got up from the ground and limped along the river with his nose stuck to the ground to find his way back home. After a couple of hours, Sherlock finally came home. He pattered his way up the stairs and met a crying Mrs. Hudson at the dining table. He immediately transformed back to human and ran towards her.

"Mrs. Hudson?" he asked worriedly and hugged her head tightly to his chest, messing her hair up with the blood from his hands.

"Oh Sherlock..." she sobbed and put her arms around his waist. "I thought you would never come back and you scared me so much when you transformed..." she cried and Sherlock felt his stomach drop. He had never intended to harm or scare the one person that mattered the most for him, except for John who was his everything.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Hudson, I never meant to scare you nor make you believe I'd never come back." he said and hugged her tightly.

"I read in the werewolf book that your kind easily get mad when things do not go as you want and that you may be especially angry when your mates denies you things, which John did by not giving you an answer if he wants to be your flatmate or not." she said, now more calmer than before, while drying her tears with a napkin.

"I guess you could that's right." Sherlock said and smiled at her, proud that she had started reading and learning about his kind. "I'm glad you even want to read about my kind... I mean, we a tendency to scare people away." he said with a smirk and it reminded him of John. "Like I did with John. I don't think he will come back." he said gloomily and sat down on the floor beside Mrs. Hudson.

"Stop it now Sherlock, you're jumping to conclusions and you are making a mountain out of a spring. He didn't say that he'd never come back, he said that he would give the flatmate thing a thought and then come back to you when he had thought it over." Mrs. Hudson said and smiled at him. "You still got a chance, a big one. You are just overreacting."

Sherlock furrowed his brows and shrugged. "Maybe. I guess I'll just wait and see." he said. Mrs. Hudson nodded pleasingly.

"Yes, and while you're waiting for an answer, I think you should take a bath because you're stinking sweat and your hands are bloody. Did you run so much you hurt yourself?" Mrs. Hudson sighed and chuckled softly, shaking her head. Sherlock chuckled too and nodded. "It seems like I did." he said and got up from the floor to shower.

–

Sherlock went to his room when he had finished showering. He laid himself on top of his bed and stared out of the window. The Moon was staring back and he smiled at it. Suddenly, he thought of Mycroft. He hadn't been thinking of Mycroft for a long time now and the thought shocked him a little. Mycroft hadn't contacted him for once the last 9 years that had passed. This hurt Sherlock, he felt as they didn't have any close contact any more and the fact saddened him deeply. They had always been close when they were younger and he remembered how he had wished for Mycroft to come and visit him from time to time, even for a short time. But the elder brother hadn't and Sherlock stopped wishing for it to happen.

Sherlock closed his eyes, put a pillow over his head and sighed deeply. To dwell on it wouldn't help , it would just make him feel more bad. He reached his hand out to his night stand table and gripped his phone to take a look at it.

[One new text:  
**From**:John Watson– 21:50

I would like to meet you tomorrow, is that okay for you? - JW]

Sherlock felt his heart flutter like a hummingbird's wings inside his chest when he read the text. Some sweat pored out of his hands when he started writing the reply.

[**To**: John Watson – 02:30  
Of course. Where do you want to meet? - SH]

Sherlock didn't expect an answer since it was so late but apparently, he got one.

[**From**: John Watson – 02:31

At St:Bart's? - JW]

[**To**:John Watson – 02:31

What time? - SH]

[**From**: John Watson – 02:32

12:30? - JW]

[**To**: John Watson – 02:32

Yes, sounds good. - SH]

[**From**: John Watson – 02:32  
See you tomorrow then. - JW]

[**To**: John Watson – 02:33

See you. - SH]

* * *

Sherlock was standing at the doorway to St. Barts right in time when he saw John walking down the street. His heart fluttered and his legs turned to jelly when he saw John's blonde hair and blue gaze, but he managed to suppress his feelings, he needed to or else he would scare John away.

John came to him and stopped right in front of him.

"Hello there." he said and smiled.

"Hi." Sherlock said with a nod. "have you make up a decision?" he then asked.

John looked a little offended but he lit up his face with a smile and cleared his throat.

"I have. I would like to try to live with you in a month or so and if it works out, then I will stay with you." John said and Sherlock almost burst out in joy but he kept his face straight.

"That sounds great." was the only thing Sherlock could say and he smiled at John even though he would rather kiss him right on the spot.

"Yes... So I need to take my things from my apartment and my hotel room to 221B. Would you like to help me?" he asked.

"Of course but I don't have a car." Sherlock said.

"Hm okay, then we will have to take everything by the tub then." John said with a furrowed eyebrow.

"No, we will take the cab and I will pay the travel." Sherlock said and John smiled, relieved. "Thank you." he said and gave Sherlock's hand a friendly shake before they went to the high street to catch a cab.

* * *

"So Sherlock... What do you do for your living?" John asked the next day when they had moved all of John's things. They had furnished the guest room so now it was John's own room with all of his personal belongings.

"I'm a private detective, sometimes I work with Scotland Yard." Sherlock replied and sipped his tea while reading the newspaper.

"Okay. Just wanted to make sure since I read about you on your website. I googled you." John said and Sherlock raised his gaze and looked at John.

"Why?" he asked.

"I wanted to know who you are." John said and Sherlock could hint a tiny bit of some sort of darkness in John's voice.

"Okay..." Sherlock said and returned to his tea, very enjoyed with what John had done. It meant that he was interested, _interested_ in Sherlock. It amused Sherlock, because it meant that he had a chance of making him and John become one.

"So... How do you do your cases? Do people come here and ask you things or what?" John asked and chewed on his scones.

"People come here, text me, email me or whatever. But mostly I'm at Scotland Yard, helping Lestrade with cases he find hard, when obviously, they aren't."

"So... He text you?" John asked and Sherlock nodded.

"He do." he said.

"Okay, how often?"

"Depends on how many cases they are and if he need me or not."

"Do you think we will have a case tonight?"  
"Depends. Maybe, maybe not."  
"Alright."  
"Yes."

John ate his scone and got up from the sofa. "I will take a walk."  
"Can I go with you?" Sherlock asked and John smiled. "Sure." he said and they dressed themselves and went out.

"Have you heard of the rumor about this big dog running around?" John asked when they came out. Sherlock got a bit stiffened but shrugged.

"No. What is it about?" he asked, even though it was obvious.

"Well, I heard it from my sister the other day. She called me and I thought she was drunk when she told me but er... She said that she had seen a big dog running around in the forest close to her house." John explained and it got Sherlock's attention.

"What kind of dog?"  
"I don't know, I'm not an animal person...-"

_Ouch! _Sherlock thought.

"- but she said it was bigger than a normal dog should be, bigger than any dog breed actually. It had black or dark brown fur and it ears was V-shaped, like a wolf's ears or something like that. I haven't seen it myself though." John said and Sherlock noticed that the whole wolf thing was a joke for John. He didn't take it seriously.

"Alright. Well obviously, no dog that big could exist so I assume she was drunk when she called you." Sherlock said, trying to change subject. He wondered who exactly this wolf was, since he hadn't been running around in a forest the latest 9 years.

They went quiet for some minutes before John, out of the blue, started to talk about his life in Afghanistan, how he had gotten wounded and that he had regular visits to his therapist, who recommended him to write blogs about his everyday life. Sherlock found this amusing because in some time, John would write about Sherlock's wolf adventures and how annoying he was time to time.

"What are you smirking about?" John's voice asked abruptly.

"Oh me? Nothing." Sherlock said quickly. "Continue." he said and John continued telling him about his life, which Sherlock sure liked a lot.

"Oh jeez, now I go and blabber too much about me again..." John sighed when he was finished. "It's so irritating, I always do it and it makes people take distance from me." he sighed and shook his head.

"Not me." Sherlock said and John looked at him with a curious gaze.

"You're the only one then." he smiled and Sherlock nodded.

"I am." he said and John smiled even more.

"You and I seem to click, weirdly enough." he said and Sherlock nodded again.

"We do, but I do not find that weird."

"Why not?"  
"Why should I?" Sherlock asked. _I know we are made for each other, it's as easy as that. But the problem here is that you don't know it yet, but I will make you know, soon enough... _he thought.

* * *

The two men went back to their apartment and made some lunch before Sherlock's phone started ringing. He gave John an excited look before answering the call.

"Sherlock we need you." Lestrade said with a stressed tone in his voice.

"Need me you say? For what?" Sherlock asked teasingly and he saw John smiling at him with a frown.

"A case, what else? Hurry your ass to London Eye." Lestrade grunted before closing the call.

Sherlock smirked and turned around to meet John.  
"Feeling a need for a case?" he asked and John replied with a shrug.

"Will I even be allowed to go in?" he asked and Sherlock noticed that John's right hand had started to tremble. Sherlock had noticed that whenever John was nervous or excited his psychosomatic trembling started.

"I will get you in without trouble, don't worry." Sherlock said and John shrugged again.

"Or you'd rather stay here with Mrs. Hudson and help her with the chores?" Sherlock smirked and John shook his head.

"No. Let's go." he said and they went out to the street to catch a cab.

* * *

"Woman, around her mid-thirties, drunk when dying..." Sherlock blabbered while leaning down to the dead woman's body. He took out his magnifying glass from his pocket and examined her face which was full with big, blue and yellow bruises.

"No, not drunk." he said quickly. He could smell something dark... almost rotten.

"High. She was high by the time of death." he said and put his index and middle finger under her chin, turning her head sidewards to be able to look at her blood covered neck. Sherlock noticed Lestrade standing behind him with his face wrinkled in disgust.

"Bloody hell, that is some big bite mark!" the DI exclaimed and Sherlock looked closer at her neck, and now he saw something which scared him. The woman's neck was totally mauled by something that looked like an alpha werewolf's teeth. He drew in an almost unnoticeable breath by fear.

_It must be the same werewolf that is running around Harry's house that bit this woman _he thought worriedly.

"An animal of some sort, a bear maybe." Sherlock lied, he didn't and couldn't tell the truth just yet.

"Fantastic!" John exclaimed and Sherlock turned around to see a pair of beaming blue eyes and a face lit up with a big smile. Sherlock let a small smile form on his lips. _He _thought he was amazing.

"Bear? In the middle of central London? Are you joking on me Holmes?" Lestrade asked doubtfully with his arms crossed over his chest.

"No." Sherlock replied and looked closer at the bite wound. The bite was about a day old, Sherlock assumed that she died around 19:00 and since she was dead, she hadn't survived the impact of the werewolf poison. Sherlock raised himself from the ground and looked at Lestrade. "You need to get some animal expert over here, I can't help yo more than what I've done now." he said and Lestrade sighed, highly disappointed.  
"Alrighty then Holmes, thank you." he said and gave Sherlock a friendly pat on his shoulder before calling an animal expert. Sherlock started to walk away from the case, somewhat stiff in his steps. John tried to keep up.

"That was fantastic." John said in awe when he came up by Sherlock's side and Sherlock gave him a slight smile.

"Thank you." he said thankfully.

"You have some amazing talent there Sherlock."  
"Thanks." Sherlock said.

"You really think it's a bear? It seems quite unlikely since we're in the middle of London." John said, hastily changing the subject. Sherlock shrugged. He did want to tell his mate the truth about the dead woman and of course himself but it was too early. He would tell Mrs. Hudson later though.

"From what I could see, I would say it was a bite from a bear, but let the animal expert solve it out."

"Hmm... Okay then."

"You hungry?" Sherlock asked, changing the subject.

"Sure." John replied.

"I know a good place, let's go."

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" John asked when they had received the menu at Tierra Brindisa restaurant.

"No." Sherlock replied, feeling a bit offended since the only one in the whole world he wanted was John, but of course the shorter man wouldn't know...

"Boyfriend?"

Sherlock opened his mouth to answer but John interrupted him.

"If you have one I'm totally..."  
"I don't have..."

"- Fine with it, I've nothing against it...-"  
"- John I..."

"It's alright, you don't have to be embarrassed...-"  
"John listen..."  
"I'm totally fine with it Sherlock."

Sherlock gritted his teeth and punched the table to make John shut up.

"I don't have a boyfriend nor a girlfriend, it is not my kind of area – so to speak..." he growled, noticing how his teeth started to grow longer in his mouth. He quickly shut his mouth and the well known smell of fear poured out of John. He had probably seen something about Sherlock that scared him.

_Shit!  
_John broke the silence with clearing his throat and then he started down at the table.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you." John excused himself and Sherlock's tensed body softened.

"It's alright." he said with a softer voice and realized that it might not have been so clever of him to say that a partner wasn't his area, maybe John had asked of his sexual orientation because he thought he might have a chance to hit on Sherlock.

Sherlock cursed himself inside his mind and looked at John's beautiful face, marked with tiredness and war. He wanted John to know what he really felt, that every time John looked hurt by his stupic actions, he wanted him to know that it was his blood's fault that caused him to flare up like that and that he didn't mean to hurt him...

Angelo came by and put a lit candle on the table and served them spaghetti with meatballs, just like in the _Lady and the Tramp_.

"But we didn't order..." John started to protest but Angelo cut him off by shaking his head and smiling at them.

"I know but this is on the house and for you two lovebirds." he smiled and walked away. John looked suspiciously at Sherlock with a perked eyebrow.

"Did you make him do this?" he asked and Sherlock immediately shook his head.

"No."

"Okay, I believe you. But I want to make clear that I'm not gay." John stated and Sherlock's heart shattered into million pieces by hearing his /_everything_/ utter those words.

"What? No, I haven't told Angelo. This is all his doing, and you should know by our latest conversation that having a boyfriend or girlfriend isn't my area." Sherlock said slowly while forcing himself not to transform and rip the whole place apart.

John nodded pleasingly, believing him and started to eat the spaghetti. Sherlock watched him eating, he himself was too upset to even look at the food. He waited for John to be finished and while he was waiting, he thought of what John had said just a couple of minutes ago.

"_Was it really the truth? That he wasn't gay? He had seemed interested in me before but maybe that was just my imagination..."_ he thought sadly.

"Aren't you hungry?" John asked in between his chewing and Sherlock shook his head.

"No."

"Okay."

Silence...

"I'm finished now."  
"Good."  
"Shall we go home now?"  
"Yes, why not."

The two men left the restaurant and went home.

–


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter w00t! I think I might have been frying my brain while writing this chapter, I worked so hard with it! (Clock is 00:48 and I'm waking up in 6 hours! xD) Sorry that it got so short but gah, I hope everyone will like it anyway :D And I hope it isn't that fast paced... you know... ôvô Don't forget to review! ~** _erithwolf_

* * *

Two months had passed since Sherlock and John left the restaurant and to Sherlock's joy John had decided to stay at 221B. To Sherlock's suspiciousness had more and more murders had frightened London's inhabitants - each murder was adorned with large bite marks and every victim had died by some sort of poison and Sherlock knew exactly what kind of poison it was. It was a demented werewolf that was running around, biting innocent victims. The unknown werewolf had violated the most strictest Laws of the Children of the Moon, and Sherlock knew that if this werewolf got caught, he or she would be sentenced to death. Sherlock found himself thinking it was a little sad since there weren't much of them left anymore, and that's why he had to full fill his role as the last carrier of the Bloodline.

"These murders are getting quite nasty... Why is nobody doing anything about it?"John sighed as he rustled with the newspaper when he put it back at the coffee table.  
"I don't know, maybe there is nothing they can do until they have found the murderer." Sherlock replied, he was sitting at his small experiment board, experimenting with his own blood.  
"I will never understand what the police prioritize anyway." John sighed and Sherlock could hear him raise himself up from the couch.  
"Where are you going?" Sherlock asked, hiding away his worry and watched John as he dressed himself in his outer garments.  
"Just going out to the grocery store, the milk is out and I felt the need of buying something sweet." said John and Sherlock nodded.  
"I will be waiting here." he said softly and John smiled.

"Sure, see you later..." John said before going out.

–

John walked down the street, limping his way through the crowds of people. He got annoyed by the fact that people always looked down at him like some less worthy human being just because he was limping. He couldn't help that he limped and it wasn't something bad that he did. It had become a part of him, sure it was annoying time to time, but why should he get looked down at because he limped? Why should people feel sorry for him when it was a part of him? He didn't understand that and it annoyed him.

John went into the Tesco and bought all the groceries he thought they needed. During the time he shopped, he thought of Sherlock. Why Sherlock you may ask? Well, the thing was that John had started to feel something inside of him every time he saw those dark curls and blue eyes. A sort of a warm feeling blossomed inside his stomach, like a soft little yellow chicken. He had started to like the warm chicken inside of his stomach, much to his shock. He had never felt anything like this for a _man _before and it scared him a little. He had changed quite a lot since he had met Sherlock 3 months ago, and he assumed that it was the taller man's doing, although he hadn't changed in a bad way. John thought he had changed into something he would like to be; a more softer and less enclosed person. At the same time, John didn't want to let the chicken to poof out too much, he had been thinking of the words Sherlock said; that a partner wasn't his area and therefore John wouldn't even dare to deepen his feelings too much for the younger man. But, at the same time, he couldn't help his feelings to grow deeper. He had started to like the way Sherlock looked at him, that almost protective and watching way, he had started to like the way Sherlock dressed himself in the mornings and how he always kept his eyes on John – wherever he was and he had started to like the way Sherlock ate his food even though he found it a bit weird since Sherlock always wanted to have his meat marinated with blood. Sometimes John had found some tufts of dark brown hair when he had helped Mrs. Hudson with cleaning Sherlock's bed. He even liked the way Sherlock's spine bowed when he reached for stuff and he would do anything to touch those cheekbones... John sighed, feeling the little chicken inside his stomach ruffling its feathers and chirping happily when he thought of Sherlock. If he just could dare to kiss those scarlet lips...just a quick kiss, it wouldn't hurt, would it? He felt his cheeks going a little warmer by thinking such thoughts and he cleared his throat in embarrassment. John went out from the Tesco and took a cab home since he couldn't carry the bags and rely on his crutch the same time.

John scrambled up the stairs and when he arrives upstairs, he was all sweaty.  
"John?" Sherlock called out but it was more a statement than a question.

"Yes yes, it's me..." John panted and came into the kitchen and unpacked the groceries. Sherlock went up to him and John felt the yellow chicken chirping even louder when Sherlock was close to him.

"You need help? Sweaty? Ah, you walked up the stairs and the bags were heavy, I see." Sherlock blabbered and John frowned while wiping away the sweat with a piece of paper.

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed, he had finally managed to catch his breath. Sherlock looked like he was about to smile but he kept his straight face. John heard his heart hammering inside his head when Sherlock suddenly leaned over him to reach something out of the bags. He cleared his throat and asked:  
"So.. Uhm.. What have you been doing while I was away?"

"I've been experimenting with... something." Sherlock replied and accidentally (_or maybe not accidentally..._ John thought wishfully) brushed John's sensitive neck which made him shiver all over his body.

"L-like what?" John asked, trying hard to slow down his heart, he didn't want Sherlock to hear it.

"Just some blood." Sherlock said and opened the fridge. "Eat?" he asked and John nodded. "Sure, what're we going to eat?" he asked and took a deep breath to slow his heart, but the muscle didn't listen, it kept pumping around his blood faster than usual.

"Are you feeling hungry for meat? Lamb? Beef? Cow? Horse?" Sherlock asked while searching through the fridge and freezer to find what he had suggested.

"Meat _again_?" John whined and frowned. Sherlock's meat intake was in no way normal.

"Why not? Meat is tasty." Sherlock said and licked his lips. John pointed at a large stick of meat lying deep down in the freezer.

"There you have your meat, I won't eat any." John said with a sigh and went into his room, he couldn't stand to be closer to Sherlock anymore. The chicken was running around and chirping even louder inside of him. John put his arms around his belly and rocked himself back and forth.

"_Please stop. Please._" he begged to the warm and fuzzy chicken inside of him but it didn't listen. It kept running around, chirping happily and John couldn't help but smile. He hadn't been in love for quite a long time now.

"John?" Sherlock's voice asked downstairs and John couldn't help but feel happy. For the first time in three months, he heard real worry emerge from Sherlock's voice. He heard the taller man's steps and the chicken flapped with it's wings and John thought he was going to throw up by the excitement of Sherlock coming into his room.

"You okay John?" Sherlock asked, standing in the doorway with an almost unnoticeable worried wrinkle playing over his forehead.

"Y-yes... I just... uhm... My stomach hurt a little so I had to lie down." John lied and bit his lip, he didn't want to lie but he felt it was necessary.

"I see." Sherlock said and John saw that he had caged his emotions, _again_.

"You okay Sherlock?" John mimicked and gave Sherlock a tiny smile.

"Yes." Sherlock replied shortly and stared at his shoes, John couldn't believe it, but the man was acting something close to _nervous_ and it shocked him a little.

"So... Did you made food or not? Do you want me to come down and help?" John asked and Sherlock shook his head. "No. Not hungry anymore." he said and flickered with his eyes. John nodded and looked down at his feet as well.

"So what are we going to do now?" John asked and suddenly, something weighed down the place beside him and a waft of Sherlock deep smell fanned his face. John shivered slightly by the smell he liked so much.

"I don't know." Sherlock replied with his baritone voice beside John and John heard his blood pondering.

"Why... why are you lying here?" John asked shyly and his cheeks went a little warmer.

Sherlock fired off a tiny smile and John thought he looked like a Greek god when he smiled.

"I don't know John, why not...?" he murmured and his voice was like music to John's ears.

"Yes... Why not..." John croaked nervously and dried off his sweaty hands on the blanket.

"John..." Sherlock said with a more serious voice then before. John looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, Sherlock?" he asked and he could see another smile dancing in Sherlock's eyes.

"Why do your heart beat so fast?" he asked slowly and John felt his whole face become red.  
"And why are you red in your face?"  
John opened his mouth to say something but Sherlock cut him off.

"... and why are your pupils so dilated?"

John coughed a little to be able to speak clearly.

"I... I don't..." he started but Sherlock silenced him with a long, lean finger over his lips.

"Hush... You don't need to say anything... I already _know_..." Sherlock whispered and John's breath got stuck in his throat.

"_He knows? How?_" he thought, panicked.

"Easy John..." Sherlock murmured and John felt something pressing against his chest. It was Sherlock's lean hand, pressing softly at his heart.

"- otherwise your tiny little heart will explode..." he added and smiled mysteriously at John. The army doctor gave in to a nervous chuckle and stared at Sherlock with wide eyes. His world was spinning and he would pass out if his heart didn't slow down soon enough.

"Calm down John, please..." Sherlock murmured and kissed John's earlobe carefully while gently stroking the shorter man's chest. John took a deep breath, some minutes went by and _finally_ his heart was beating normally again.

"That's better..." Sherlock said and John nodded. "Ur.. Er... Yes..." he stuttered, he couldn't bring himself to say something clever.

"Sherlock, I... I have something to tell you..." John said with a voice he didn't recognize when some time had passed, it seemed like hours but John knew it had just been minutes or maybe even seconds.

"I know John."

"How? It's impossible, you can not...-"

"It's not impossible John. I know you inside out."

"Uh- can I ask _how_?"

"No."  
"Uh, why-"

"No. I know you are in love with me John, it is quite obvious according to your body's reactions when I'm touching you...-" Sherlock whispered and John could feel his fingers dancing over his lips, which made his heart jump inside his chest. "- and your dilated pupils... high pulse … Of course other things too... but those are not important..." Sherlock murmured and John could hear his slow breathing.

John was amazed and a bit frightened at the same time. He could never imagine in his wildest dreams that he could be so easy to read, but it was Sherlock and Sherlock was special. He was also amazed over the fact that Sherlock could have tell his hidden infatuation with the man by just looking at his pupils. John was amazed over everything that was _**Sherlock**_.

"So-uh-how do you feel about this … thing then?" John asked and the warmth of Sherlock's hand disappeared from his chest, much to John's dislike. He liked the warmth of Sherlock.

"I feel... good about it." said Sherlock and for the first time in his life, John could see pure happiness pouring out of Sherlock's eyes.

"That's good... I believe." John said, feeling very awkward about the whole situation.

"John?" Sherlock asked suddenly and John looked at him.  
"Yes?"

"Would you like to be together with me?" Sherlock asked and John's eyes were about to pop out of their holes.

"W-what? So... So sudden?" he sputtered and Sherlock nodded.

"It isn't sudden for me... I've waited four months for you to even show this feelings for me... Two months ago, when you said that you wanted to make clear that you weren't gay, you broke my heart into pieces because I knew I could never find someone like you. You are special to me in more ways you can even imagine, John." Sherlock confessed and John just stared at him.

"Why haven't you told me anything?" John wondered and Sherlock looked a bit troubled.

"A part of it is too hard to explain, but I didn't want you to be scared of me and since you made it clear you weren't interested in men, I let it be."

"Okay."

"You still haven't answered my question. Would you like to be together with me?" Sherlock asked, feeling his whole being hope while he waited for the army doctor to answer.

"I do like you much and I do want to be together with you, but I think we should give it a little time since I'm... all new to these – uh – feelings I've got. You know, I've never been in love with a man before and... it's quite weird but still exciting." said John and Sherlock nodded. He really didn't want to force his /everything/ into something he might regret later.

"But I think we could try and date at least... Getting to know each other better, if you know what I mean." the army doctor added and Sherlock nodded again, more pleased with this answer than the first.

"That sounds good. I don't want to force you into something." said Sherlock and John looked horrified.

"Oh no no no, you are not forcing me at all Sherlock, everything is just new to me, that's all." he said.

"I know, don't worry..." Sherlock said softly and gave John's hair a gentle kiss. Sherlock could clearly hear John's heart going into a frenzy when he kissed him and he smiled softly by the reaction. The army doctor was just too cute for his own good.

"Shall we say so then?" John asked when he had got his breath back and Sherlock nodded, chuckling softly.

"Yes, I think it's a good idea.." he said, and with that, the two men looked into each others eyes with their hands clasped tightly while the Moon shone its warm rays over them the entire night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry to bring you bad news but this chapter is the most suckiest chapter I have ever written and I'm so sorry it is so crappy but I've been feeling like shit the latest days and I just wanted to get this chapter finished so I can start writing on a short Inheritence Cycle oneshot I've had in my head for a day now. By any means, I really hope you will like this chapter and my English is probably a bit crappier than usual in this chapter but please, just continue on the story thank you. :) It's shorter than usual too but I promise the next chapters will be longer, I just need some sleep. ~ xx**

* * *

John woke up the next morning by a continuous whining. He slowly opened his eyes and immediately looked at Sherlock and realized that the loud whining was his doing. John frowned, thinking it was kind of weird and rustled his flatmate softly. Or date. _Date._ The word made the chicken inside of him chirp loudly and happily ruffling its feathers. He sighed happily in reaction to the warm feeling that spread across his system before rustling Sherlock again. The man was shifting around in the bed and his arms and legs moved like he was running.

"Sherlock... Wake up." John whispered and the taller man's eyes suddenly opened and stared at John with a look he had never seen before, the look of a hungry wolf. John jerked by fear and moved some inches away from Sherlock instinctively.

"John...?" Sherlock murmured sleepily and his eyes had turned to their normal sharpness.

"Y-yes...?" stuttered John, still a little frightened. He didn't dare to look at Sherlock yet, instead he looked at the white wall before him.

"What's wrong?" Sherlock asked and John heard him reaching for his hand but John moved it away from his reach.

"John?" Sherlock asked, now a tad bit worried, but John still didn't dare to look at him even though the worry in his voice tempted him to do the latter.

"John, look at me." Sherlock said but John didn't reply nor moved his head. Sherlock's mouth went dry with worry, he looked his lover's stern face in front of him and wondered why he didn't want to look at him.

"John, what's wrong? Did I do something?" the detective asked and _finally_ the army doctor looked at him with his dark-blue beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry Sherlock but... Er... Your eyes... They scared me.." he admitted.

"When? Now?"  
"You were whining and I decided to wake you up and when I did, you have me the weirdest look and I got scared."

"Didn't mean to scare you." Sherlock replied softly and reached out his hand to touch John's cheek but the shorter man turned away.

"I will go up now..." John said with a blank voice "and make some breakfast..." he added before getting up from the bed and leaving the room. Sherlock stared at the place where he had lain just seconds ago.

"_Shittery fuckery fuck fuck!_" Sherlock cursed himself inside his mind and hit the mattress so hard in anger it broke down and feathers ripped up from the hole. He looked at his clenched fist and saw that it was hairy and that his nails had turned into long claws. He growled deeply at the sight, feeling uncontrollable rage flaring up inside of him.

_Why is John so scared of me? I don't mean to scare him, I never do but still the man is frightened to by me! He will never accept me for what I am..._

Sherlock let out a loud growl of sadness and anger, and for the first time in his life he let the wild animal inside of him take over. His skinny body turned into massive muscles, his skin into rough fur, his face into a long snout, his ears into large V-shaped ears and his bones snapped and transformed into longer and stronger legs. He howled loudly when he had fully transformed and he was about to jump out of the window, but John's voice stopped him just before he jumped out.  
"Sherlock? Everything alright up there?"

Sherlock growled again and got unsure of what to do, his whole system vibrated with anger, sadness and fear of being caught in this condition but before he was able to take a decision, John came into his room and stared at him. Sherlock lost his human side to the wolf.

"Sh-sherlock?" he whispered as he saw Sherlock's clothes torn to rags on the bed & the big wolf standing in front of him, slowly raising itself to stand on two legs.  
"Sherlock?" John screamed desperately, looking all over for Sherlock and panicking at the big bad wolf staring at him, he didn't know that Sherlock was standing right in front of him.

Sherlock walked forward to John, he couldn't walk fully upright, he hunched his back a little. John sunk down on the floor into a shivering, crying mess and Sherlock growled deeply and got back on all fours, sniffing on the mans head. John shrieked in fear and Sherlock snarled at the loud noise.

"G-get away! Get away!" John screamed between his sobs, he waved his hand as if he was trying to chase away Sherlock. Sherlock cocked his head and stared at the small Walking Meat in front of him. He couldn't comprehend why the Meat was so angry at him, he had just sniffed at him and tried to talk with him.

"Get away you stupid dog! I need to find my date!" John shrieked with tears rolling down his cheeks, Sherlock wrinkled his nose in response and backed away from the screaming Meat.

"_I just want to be your friend!_" Sherlock snorted and John whimpered when he heard the deep growling from the wolf. He wanted to hurt it somehow but he didn't have any weapon and he didn't dare to use his bare hands. John started to sob again when he thought that the wolf had eaten Sherlock alive. He had just got his attention damn it... and he was a friend like no other... John started to sob even more and the wolf kept watching him before turning around to jump out from the window. John stared at the wolf, suddenly coming to the realization that this may be the wolf that had been running around, killing those innocent people and now it had killed his most precious thing. Unmanageable rage flared up inside of John and he threw himself over the wolf, taking it down to the floor with a loud "bang!".  
"You sodding little piece of shit!" he spluttered and punched the wolf's cheek but the wolf didn't take any notice. It bared it's teeth and let out a loud snarl which caused John to cringe a little, but he was still determined to kill this stupid m*********.

"You've killed my love! You've killed all those innocent people! And now you're here to kill me! I won't..." John punched the wolf's face again. "Let.." again. "You.." again. "kill..." again, harder, dark red blood almost black in it's color, had begun to stain his hands and face. "Me!" he roared and headbutted the wolf's forehead, leaving it unconscious. John panted vigorously,he stomped the werewolves chest and broke some of it's ribs before he left it lying there on the floor.

John flipped up his cellphone and called Lestrade.

"I've got the murderous animal."

"What?"  
"It has eaten up Sherlock."  
"... WHAT!"

"Yes." John said and his voice was thick with sadness. "Come here quickly please..." he added with a weak voice and closed the call. He fell down on the floor and into a large pile of a sobbing, sniveling crying mess.

_Blood red light shone down at the wounded, bleeding body in front of him, he didn't know who this person was, the only thing he knew was that he didn't belong to it anymore. He cocked his head while watching the body. _

_Is this me? He asked out in the void and looked at his hands. His hands was the paws of a wolf and he stared at them a long time before feeling an awkward heaviness clouded his mind._

_Goodbye dear friend he murmured before falling into darkness._

"We have caged him... or uh... it in now." said Lestrade to John and John nodded slightly. "Do you want to go and look at him or do you want to stay here?" the DI asked and John shrugged, staring blankly in front of him.

"Don't know."

"Where is Sherlock?"  
"Eaten."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No. We x-rayed the whole creature but we didn't find a body inside of it."

"What?" John snarled.

"Uh yes.." Lestrade said and backed off.

"Thank GOD he is not dead!" John exclaimed relieved and reached out his hand towards heaven. Lestrade perked an eyebrow.

"Well..." cough "Do you want to watch him or not? We've tried to clean his wounds as much as we could bu-" Lestrade was cut off.  
"Clean his wounds? Why? Shoot him like the animal he are! He have killed ten innocent people!" John growled and Lestrade furrowed his brows by the other mans reaction.

"Well... I think we should wait until a veterinary or an animal expert have had a look on him." Lestrade suggested and John nodded.

"Okay then... and sure, I can see him." he added and followed Lestrade to a small, dark room. In the back of the room was a pretty big cave with a heavy padlock. John could see a pair of amber colored eyes flicker slightly through the thick darkness.

"I will leave you two alone, he gets too angry when I'm around." Lestrade said and left the small room. John walked up to the creature and stared at the wolf lying in the cage.

"Where have you gone with my Sherlock, huh?" John snapped at the creature but the creature didn't take notice of him. It looked a little sad and lost.  
"You don't deserve to live." John spluttered and kicked the cages fence.

"You're a worthless piece of scum. Killing off innocent people like that. Yuck. You're disgusting..." he said and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "What are you anyway?" he snorted and sat down on the grey stone floor in front of the cage.

"You're not a normal wolf, that's for sure. More like a human... wolf thing." he said with a frown and stared at the beast. Sherlock stared back at him, he was at his senses again and he didn't remember much from the day before. The only thing he could remember was him waking up here in the dirty cage with a guilty feeling in his stomach, and his hurting face obviously and... well... his left eye gone completely black. He hadn't been able to see through it since he woke up so he assumed he was blind. He had got some intense punches from John after all, but he still hoped it would heal up by time, but at the same time he wasn't sure it would happen. John continued to stare at him and Sherlock felt more and more guilty and sad. John hated this side of him and it made him so sad. He didn't want John to hate the thing he loved the most with himself. If he only could convince John that he wasn't the other murderous werewolf, that he was his and only his Sherlock. He could transform back to human here and now but after mulling it over, he decided not to. It would be too much of a shock to John and he really didn't want to scare or hurt him again.

"So, creature... How do you feel about being killed soon? I think it's the right thing to do after what you did to Sherlock and the other innocent victims. Asshole." John cursed and Sherlock cocked his head to the side. He hadn't felt so much anger emerging from a human in years, the last time he even felt the slightest anger was from his father. Since John was so angry and seemed to grieve over the "loss" of him, Sherlock assumed that he did have strong feelings for him although he was too afraid to admit it and that gave him a spark of hope. Maybe sometime later in the future John could accept him for who he was and allow him to breed with him. He hoped so, because there wasn't anyone he wanted in this whole world except for John, and if John wouldn't accept him, he was determined to kill himself, because there weren't anything left to live for if the mate denied the love from the werewolf. Sherlock earnestly hoped that John would one day realize that he was a good person despite the fact that half of him was a wolf. John spat on the ground before leaving the room, murmuring angry things. He closed the door behind him with a loud bang. Now, it was time for Sherlock to figure out how to escape the cage before someone would come and shoot him. He heard the soft thud of paws echoing through the small room and suddenly, two pairs of ice blue eyes stared at him and a loud purring could be heard...


	9. Chapter 9

**And I've brought you another chapter... *snickers* I hope you guys will like it. This is the first time I'm putting up a warning in this fanfiction. This chapter contains of explicit sex and abuse, if you don't like it or can't cope with it, skip this chapter! I have warned you. :) **

* * *

Sherlock eyed the small room to find the source of the purring but to no luck. He narrowed his eyes and his ears lay flat against his head in concentration, he took a deep breath and sucked up all the scents that circled around the room.  
_Blood, werewolf, steel, infection, sweat _…. he did not smell of anything in particular. Sherlock sighed disappointedly, thinking he had just imagined the purring and decided to lie down again to wait for his death sentence. He could feel the deep sorrow inside his chest moulding into a hard ball, making breathing much more difficult than before. The thought of that he wasn't going to full fill his destiny was a big let down. With his death, his species would die out and there was no one who could take over his role after him. The pain of never meeting John again hurt him even more than the fact that he was going to die. He had finally found his mate after the nine years that passed since he arrived back to England, and they had finally started to get a bit close, but now he would die even though he had not even got his first kiss yet. Big, salty tears rolled down his furry cheeks, wetting them down. His whole body started to shake and the hard ball inside his chest got even harder, turning his breaths shallow and fast.

"_John..."_ he thought sadly, seeing the man's smile and eyes in front of his retina, remembering their short but wonderful time together. The image of John made him keep sobbing even more intensely and he opened his mouth and let out a loud, heart-shattering whine. He tried to call out "John" but he wasn't able to form the words and it ended with the name coming out as a guttural snarl instead.

"_I love you so much John... So much..._" he thought, his heart skipping a beat when it started to hurt painfully. Sherlock let out another painful whine before a loud hiss caught his attention. He turned his eyes towards the direction where the sound came from. He saw the same pair of eyes he had seen before, but now they were more in a dark blue colour.

"_Who are you?_" he asked while opening his mind barriers, seeking out the other creature's mind with his own. He met a wall made off steel that was impossible to break through if the owner itself didn't lower it.

"_Someone who will help you..."_ a voice soft as honey replied. From the thick darkness came a lean, dark brown tigress. The tigress sat down at the same place as John in front of the cage and looked at Sherlock with big, inviting blue eyes.

"_Who are you?"_ Sherlock repeated, twitching questionably with his ears and finally reached the tigress mind. Her mind was like an unending song of delighting music.

"_Just someone._" she replied and her voice was like music to Sherlock's sensitive ears. Sherlock found himself thinking she was beautiful, not as beautiful as John of course but still very beautiful and almost enchanting. She smell like no other thing he had smelled before, he wanted to dig his nose into her soft fur and inhale her scent.

"_We need to hurry, they are on their way to end your life..._" she said and he could hear her fiddling with the thick padlock to his cage. She was in full concentration, Sherlock could tell and a sudden click told him that the padlock was open.

"_Hurry..."_ she whispered inside his mind and the door to the cage flung open. Sherlock's ears went upright and he hurried they way out of the cage, careful not to touch the silver made door. The tigress ran gracefully to the door and got up on two legs to be able to open it. Sherlock thought she was very impressive and hurried after her when she had opened it, though he was a bit clumsy in his steps. His vision was limited to one eye and it made it a bit hard to him to concentrate to the environment around him.

"_Hurry, they are coming._" the tigress urged and Sherlock increased his pace. They got out to a larger room, a small breeze fanned through the room and Sherlock saw that it came from an open window. The tigress jumped up on a barrel close to the window and from there, she jumped noiselessly out of the window. Sherlock tried his best to move as gracefully as the tigress but he was larger and heavier than her and his loud, thumping steps made the two guards guarding the door to the cage room, waking up slowly.

"_Hurry!_" the tigress gentle voice screamed inside his mind and Sherlock clumsily got up on the barrel and took a big leap out of the window. He landed with a thud on soft grass , he saw the tigress waiting impatiently at him and he ran towards her. She started to run as soon as he had joined him and together; they ran almost invincible to the human eye through the streets of London.

* * *

"He has escaped." said Lestrade to John when the limping man came into his room. Lestrade had noticed that his limp has worsened since Sherlock mysteriously disappeared, his psychosomatic shivering as well.

"What did you say?" John growled at Lestrade, his eyes becoming darker with anger by each second. Lestrade wrinkled his forehead by the reaction. He wasn't used to see John like this, usually he was a nice man and a man to trust, but ever since Sherlock disappeared he had changed completely.

"The wolf escaped." he repeated and waited for John to explode in anger or anything similar, but the reaction the man made was unexpected. John slowly buried his face in his hands and Lestrade immediately understood that John was crying even though the man was completely quiet.

"John, I'm sincerely sorry but somehow the wolf managed to get out and-" John interrupted him with a punch on the table, Lestrade jerked by the sudden sound.

"It is not the **wolf** I'm upset about - I hope he go and die somewhere! It's Sherlock(!) I'm worried about!" he snarled angrily and removed his hands from his face only to stare at Lestrade with an intense anger.

"I know John and we are doing everything we can to find him." said Lestrade, trying to calm John down and the man did.

"I'm sorry for attacking you..." he murmured with a tired voice. "... but I'm so tired and so worried for him. I just want to know where he is and how he disappeared..." John added and ran his hand across his face, sighing deeply. "I just want him to come home..." he said with a thick voice. Lestrade nodded.

"I know... We want him to come back too."  
John nodded and sighed deeply.

"Are you going to search for the wolf?" he asked and dried his wet cheeks with his arm sleeve.

"I don't know. If it keeps killing people, we will go out and search for it but right now we're going to focus on finding Sherlock."

"I see. Well, I guess that's good prioritizing." John said with a nod.

"Yes." replied Lestrade, he didn't know what else to say.

John blew his nose with a napkin and got up from his chair.

"I will... be going now... Gotta go home and eat something..." he said and Lestrade shook his head. "Of course. I will text you if we find something."

"Yes, thank you." and with that, John went home to meet a despaired Mrs. Hudson. She had been so down since Sherlock disappeared and it made John feel even more sad than usual. He hated seeing her so sad, she was always the one with the glad mood, but now she was the complete opposite.

"I'm home." he said to Mrs. Hudson and she replied with a short and quiet: "hello."

He went up to his room and slumped down on the bed, collecting Sherlock's ripped clothes and hugged them tightly to his chest.

"Where did you go...?" he whispered, Sherlock's smell overwhelmed him and he started to cry again, more heart-breaking than ever.

* * *

"_We are here._" the tigress said and the two beasts entered a large grove with green grass and tall, healthy trees. Tiny, red tents were spread all over the area and there was a big fire in the middle of the camp. The camp reminded him of his pack's camp although they didn't have red tents.

"_This is my home."_ the tigress said and Sherlock looked over the place. He was impressed since the camp was so big and still so small.

"_Doesn't Walking Meat come here?_" he asked, the tigress shook her head in declination and chuckled at the name he used for humans.

"_No, we're good at hiding, people just pass by. What they don't see, they don't know."_

"_That's right._" he said and followed her way to the camp, during their way, Sherlock got weird looks by the other werecats and some of them whispered mean words.

"_What is that butt sniffing dog doing here?"  
"He doesn't belong here."_

"_Hide our children!"_

"_Watch out for the big bad wolf!"_

"_Don't mind them."_ the tigress honey-like voice said inside Sherlock's mind and Sherlock decided not to. He had stopped caring what people said about him since he had been hardened by Donovan's sly words through the years.

"_Let's go to my camp and I will explain everything to you._" she said and Sherlock followed her obediently. The tigress stopped outside a purple tent with red stripes, she turned around to meet Sherlock and nodded with her head, wanting him to go in there with her.  
"_Come in._" she said and they went into the tent. Sherlock got shocked by how roomy the tent was inside. He looked around in it and saw small lit candles standing in different places everywhere he looked, in the middle of the tent, there was a big, black canopy bed and on top of the bed lay plenty of pillows in different colours and shapes. Sherlock felt the sudden urge to lay down in the soft bed and sleep through the rest of the night.

"_No, no sleep yet. You and I need to wash and eat before we go to sleep." _said tigress and Sherlock nodded, thinking it was a good idea.

"_Of course._" he said and the tigress showed him a way into another part of the roomy tenth. There was a big tub made of wood standing in the middle of the tent, it was already prepared with hot steaming water and bubbles.

"_May I jump in?_" he asked, longing for a long warm bath.

"_Wait, I need to prepare myself first._" she said and Sherlock frowned. "_Prepare yourself? Aren't I going to bath alone?"_

"_No, we are going to bath together. Need to spare on the warm water." _she replied before going out of the room. Sherlock could sense a tiny bit of malice in her voice.

"_Alright._" he said, putting on his stern mask and waited for her to get ready. He waited for about ten heartbeats, when his heart was about to beat again, she came back and Sherlock saw her in her human form for the first time. She had long dark brown hair that covered her bare breasts, well-marked cheekbones and long lean legs. Her body was slim, Sherlock thought her eyes stood out the most on her body and he couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had a small scratch wound on her left cheek and it still bled a little, Sherlock felt the sudden urge to lick it away but he refrained.

"Hello." she said, now with her mouth. Her voice still sounding like music to his ears.

"_Hello_." he answered with his mind, looking into the intensity that were her eyes.

"My name is Irene Adler." she said softly, Sherlock's mind going a bit hazy by the impact her name had on him. His own world fell apart, and now it only circulated around her.

"_Sherlock Holmes._" he said and got up from the ground to look at her more close.

"I already know you, in fact, I know a lot about you." Irene said and Sherlock would have cocked an eyebrow if he had one.

"_How?"_

"I've been spying at you. Not just me, but others too and we know everything about you. We know that you live with John Watson and that you are some sort of a couple, we know where you live, we know who your brother is and where he is right now, we know the important role you have..." she said with a faked pitiful voice and she grabbed his chin and brought his face closer to hers.

"Now Sherlock... I would like you to transform to your human form so we can take a bath together, wouldn't that be nice?" she asked, staring into Sherlock's eyes. Sherlock felt like his whole being was controlled by her and he couldn't do anything else but obey. He closed his eyes and let the warmth take over him. The next second, he was standing on two legs as a human, naked, with Irene's finger still under his chin.

"Oh you're beautiful." she said between her teeth and stroked his right cheekbone carefully. "Sadly that you've got these horrible looking scares... and oh, your eye..." she murmured with a played worried voice, touching his left eyelid. Sherlock stood stiff as a stick, he didn't know what to say or how to act. "I could cut myself on those cheekbones..." she added and touched them with red nail polished fingers.

"Maybe I will fix these wounds of yours...but only if you're obedient enough..." she said, let him go and strayed down in the hot water.

"Come here now." she said and Sherlock obeyed instantly. He got into the water and Irene swam to his side, starting to massage his back.

"So Sherlock... Tell me about this... John of yours." she breathed against his neck which gave him goosebumps all over his body.

"John...?" Sherlock whispered and perked his eyebrows. "I.. don't know... about anyone called John..." he said and he could hear her chuckling. His mind was slow witted and lazy.

"That's good..." she murmured and kissed his cheek with her soft lips. She reached out for some soap and started massaging his back with soap.  
"Mm... Good..." he murmured when her hands massaged his stiff muscles.

"Turn around... I want to shampoo your hair..." she said softly and Sherlock immediately turned around. She sprayed some shampoo in her hand from a pink bottle and asked Sherlock to lean forward, which he did, and she started shampooing his curly hair.

When she was finished, Sherlock put some water in his hands and rinsed his hair. She washed herself before suddenly tying him to the bathtub. '

"W-what are you doing...?" he asked, his voice sounding sluggish and slow.

"Tying you up..." she said softly and Sherlock smiled. "Sure sure... Do what you want..." he said, seeing Irene smile brightly when he said that. He couldn't believe he had just said that. Irene made a purring sound when she was finished with her tying and Sherlock just stared at her eyes.

"_Captivating. Pretty. Beautiful." _were words that swam around in his head when she saw her eyes. Soft, marvellously tasting lips pressed against his and he stared at her with a big eye.

"Irene... What...?" he muffled against her lips but she silenced him by gripping the lower parts of his body.

"Hush... Quiet... It will be alright..." she whispered and gave him an assuring smile. Sherlock wanted to get away as fast as he could now, she was going to use him, he knew it but he couldn't use his body, it was trapped by her spell.

"Now now Sherlock..." she whispered, kissing and nibbling at his lips, demanding him to give entrance. Sherlock reluctantly opened his mouth and by the second he opened it, her tongue was there, dancing through his whole mouth. Sherlock closed his eyes and gave in to the odd, warm feeling ravaging through his system. He knew what was going to happen and he surely didn't want it, not with her, but there was nothing he could do since his body didn't listen at his brain's commands. Irene dug her fingers into the back of his head and deepened the kiss, pushing her body hard against his, she slowly started to move the hand that was around his now hardened member up and down, and he moaned slightly at the sensation.

"Moan like that again..." she begged, moaning as well and moving her hand even faster. Sherlock let out a louder moan mixed with a growl, heat started to fill his abdomen and he let his body take over completely. Irene grabbed his lips once again with hers and started kissing him furiously, exploring his mouth with her wet tongue. Sherlock moaned and gasped for air when she started rocking against him, suddenly he felt something incredibly warm and wet around his penis, he gasped at the wonderful sensation and his eyes opened widely. The warm and wet feeling came from Irene when she slowly and passionately put his manhood into her vagina. Irene let out a loud moan like no other and Sherlock stared frightened at her while the heat in his stomach rose to a frenzy.

"Mmmmm Sherlock!" she moaned loudly and started moving her hips, causing him to moan again and his body to writhe in pleasure. The sudden movement made the hard tighten ropes around his wrists to dig deeply into his skin, making him bleed.

"Oh... Sherlock... move...!" she begged violently, sharp claws digging into the soft skin of his back.

"Ouuuchh..." he gasped and started rocking his hips. Irene screamed joyfully and that made Sherlock move even faster. A tiny voice inside his mind told him it was wrong, that he wasn't supposed to do this with her but he ignored the voice in his head, his mind and body was trapped by the beautiful woman abusing him.

"Ah Sherlock!" Irene screamed, moving even faster around his dick and digging her claws even deeper into his skin. Sherlock whined and moaned at the same time, giving her neck deep bite marks while he moved harder and faster inside her. Irene's whole body started to shake, she let out a loud hiss before collapsing over him. Sherlock growled loudly at the sight of her climax and came hard inside her.

Irene gave him a pleased smile and slapped his cheek with a pout on her lips.

"Good job little dog." she smiled maliciously, her eyes glinting with evil. Sherlock panted heavily, he wanted to hit her with something but he couldn't move. Her lips brushed over his before she slowly got out of him and walked up from the water. Sherlock wriggled in his imprisonment, wanting to get loose but to no success.

"I will get you up, don't worry." she said while she wrapped herself in a towel. She tied up the ropes and at the second Sherlock got loose, he growled furiously, wanting to transform himself but the well known warmth on his back didn't appear.

"Why?" he growled angrily and stared furiously at her with his one eye.

"Why not? I won't let you transform as long as you are here." she said, smiling viciously at him. Sherlock roared and jumped up from the water, splashing it all over the floor. When he landed, his legs folded under him and he fell down on the floor with a loud bang. The air kept in his lungs went out and he made an awful guttural sound to catch his breath again.

"Now Sherlock, we are going to _sleep_." she smiled and snapped with her finger. Sherlock, still panting for air instantly blacked out. . .

* * *

**I turned Irene into a complete slut in this chapter. I'm so sorry Irene, I love you so much!  
Irene: ...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I bring you another chapter... didn't like the outcome of this one, ugh. I hope you will like it anyway. Warning: Contains sex & abusing.**

* * *

"_Wake up little doggy..." _heard Sherlock Irene's voice whispering all around him. Her voice made his head dizzy and wondering where the hell he was. He slowly opened his one eye only to meet a pair of glinting, blue eyes and a big, smiling mouth filled with large fangs. Sherlock could not help but think of the Cheshire Cat from 'Alice in Wonderland' which Mycroft had read to him multiple times when he had just been a baby.

"Oh hi there darling..." Irene smiled viciously at him, stroking his cheek with a sharp claw, causing the skin to open up and bleed. He fringed at the pain and let out a snarl.

"Did you sleep well? You have been sleeping for a week now... I've been so worried._"_ she said with a pout, Sherlock snarled at her, she was just acting.

"My drugs had more effect on your body than I had expected. Which in my case is good." she said with a soft chuckle.

"The drugs I've given you will be in effect again and you'll forget everything has happened before you came here and the events that happened here. The only thing you'll remember is me and only me." she snickered, Sherlock tried to move – he had to get away before the drugs took effect, but his body was too weak. It didn't respond at his commands and his head was so heavy... He also noticed that he was tied stuck in silver chains, every time he tried to move, the silver started burning his skin.

"I will make you believe that I'm your mate and you will forget about John." Irene chuckled and Sherlock frowned. The name 'John' had stirred something inside him, but he couldn't remember who John was or why his stomach twisted by the thought of this man.

"Oh!" Irene exclaimed. "It seems like you have already forgotten him. Good good!" she giggled and Sherlock could feel something slick moving over his cheek, it was her tongue, she was licking away the blood from the scratch wound.

When she was finished, Sherlock could hear her purring pleasingly. He looked at her and saw that she was in her other form, the tigress.

"_Now Sherlock... What would you like to do?_" she purred. Sherlock tried to say anything but his throat was far too dry. He clicked with his mouth, wanting her to understand that he was thirsty.

"_Oh the poor doggy is thirsty._" she said teasingly and got up from the bed to fetch some water. During the time she was away, Sherlock thought of this man called John. He tried his best to remember who he was but he couldn't remember him. Though, his stomach twisted every time he thought of the man and he assumed it was good. Maybe thinking of him constantly would make him remember later.

Soft thuds against the floor made of velvet told Sherlock that Irene had returned. She jumped up on the bed and forced a bottle to his lips, filling his mouth with ice cold water. He swallowed too quickly which made him cough and splutter it up again. Irene sighed and put her paw on the back of his head, enabling him to drink correctly. When he was finished, she wiped his wet mouth with a towel and snuggled his nose.

"_You will be mine now..._" he heard her voice say inside his head.

"_I don't want to be yours._" he snarled back and Irene's laugh echoed in his head.

"_I will make you be mine._" she snarled angrily and sank her sharp teeth into his neck, making him scream out in pain. Irene whipped his ass with her tail while biting his neck deeper. Sherlock cried out in pain again, almost fainting by the overwhelming pain. Irene stopped clenching her jaws for a second, Sherlock let out a sigh in relief but it was over in the next heartbeat. She grabbed his neck again with her teeth, sinking her claws into his shoulders and pushed her lower parts of her body around his erection.

"_I put some helpful medication in your water..."_ her voice said inside his mind and Sherlock screamed and wriggled his whole body to come loose but it only worsened the pain. He was forced to have sex with her again.

John stood in front of the photocopier, waiting for the machine to do it's job although it did it very slowly. He stamped his foot impatiently to the floor with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Come on, you stone age machine..." he growled and sighed deeply. Two minutes later, the machine beeped signalling it was finished with it's work.

"Finally!" John sighed and opened the lid to take out the papers. His heart tugged at the sight of the face that looked back at him. Sherlock's dark curls and scarlet lips. John stroke his chin and sighed deeply.

"I will find you soon, I promise..." he murmured softly, a single tear wetting down a small part of the paper.

**Have you seen this man?**

**[Picture of Sherlock]**

**Please contact: [John's number] as soon as possible!**

John put the hundred copies of inquiries in his bag, limped out from the room and out to the street. He put up the papers on uncommon and common places, everything from London Underground to a pole in a neighbourhood he had never been in before. Sherlock had been gone for three weeks now and by each day that passed, John lost his hope about seeing Sherlock again. The thought of never seeing Sherlock again made John hurt so much he thought wasn't possible and suddenly, he _knew _that he was more than just in love with the detective. Sherlock had become his whole life, his _everything_ and he had to get him back. Somehow.

Sherlock passed in and out of unconsciousness, he didn't know how long time they had been love-making but he knew it had been some hours now. His body ached and his head hammered with unspeakable pain. He wanted to get away but he couldn't call for help nor move his body properly. He had become her own personal toy and she did everything she wanted with him. Sherlock body was filled with different wounds, one deeper than the other. The wound on his neck was the worst since blood still pumped out from it and his body was too tired and beaten up to even be able to heal itself. Sudden pain from claws scratching his neck made him pass out again.

"_Sherlock... Sherlock... Wake up..."_ a voice called out from a distance. Sherlock knew this voice, he knew who this voice belonged to although he couldn't pinpoint it. Sherlock opened his eye, feeling his whole body hurt instantly as soon as he got conscious. He opened his mind and sent out:  
"_I'm awake now..._"

"_Good. Now dear brother, you got to listen to me." _said Mycroft, Sherlock's body stiffened and his senses went on a high drive as soon as he recognized the voice. Mycroft. His brother he hadn't seen in 9 years.

"_Take it easy. Relax your body or else she will notice that you are awake." _Mycroft's voice echoed, Sherlock obeyed him.

"_Good. Now I need you to slowly try to coax your wrists from the shackles..."_

Sherlock gritted his teeth when the silver burned his skin but to his dismay, the coaxing didn't work.

"_Okay, it didn't work. Then I need you to be completely still." _Sherlock did as he said.

Footsteps, a loud hiss, a cry of fear, roaring and something wet splatted over his face. Sherlock opened his eye and saw Mycroft standing over him in his wolf shape. His muscles played under his thick fur, his face was red with blood and his eyes were glinting with wrath.

"_Brother_" his voice echoed softly inside Sherlock's mind. Sherlock was on the brink to crying. He had missed his brother so much and through the years, he had started to have vengeful feelings to his brother since Mycroft had ignored him for so long.

"_I know how you must feel but we need to get out of here before she... Awakes. I will explain everything when we get out of here."_ Mycroft murmured and Sherlock nodded. Mycroft leaned down and ripped the chains apart with his bare teeth, then he put Sherlock on his back and galloped out of the tent and out from the werecat camp. Sherlock was too emotionally and psychically tired to even care about what Mycroft had done to Irene. He passed out to the gentle rocking of Mycroft's running.

When he woke up the next time, he saw Mycroft sitting by a small river, washing his face. Sherlock whined softly when he saw him and Mycroft turned around and smiled at him.

"Hi brother." he said softly and walked to him, caressing his hair when he had arrived. Sherlock flinched and gave him a deadly stare, baring his teeth.

"Don't touch me!" Sherlock screamed when Mycroft touched his hair.

"Calm yourself. You will pass out again if you get too upset." Mycroft said and bent down by Sherlock's side.

"Why did you leave me?" Sherlock growled furiously and knocked Mycroft down on the ground. Mycroft rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Calm down first and I will tell you."  
Sherlock hissed angrily but calmed down and waited for Mycroft to explain everything. Mycroft told him about his travel around Sweden and how he met another werewolf that didn't belong to their pack. This werewolf's mind was cruel and driven by madness and Mycroft had to take a position on chasing him away before he started killing off humans. Later, Mycroft had learned that the werewolf had escaped to England and ever since he got the news, he had been following it around. Therefore he hadn't been able to contact Sherlock since if he did, he would have been detected. The werewolf had spies everywhere but none of them had been able to find Mycroft since he practically is the British government, still he had to take precautions. He had heard about John and how the police had caged Sherlock and Irene abusing him.

"So here I am and you are free again. I couldn't let them continue torturing you." he said and gave Sherlock's cheek a gentle stroke.

"Do the werewolf you've been spying on have a name? Why haven't the pack leader done anything about him?" Sherlock asked with a tired voice.

"I do not know his name yet unfortunately, the spies have been very cautious about it. The pack leader is old Sherlock. He is blind to whatever is happening to the humans." he replied.

Sherlock snorted, angry with the pack leader and shook his head. He needed to know the name of the murderous wolf.

"Shouldn't you get back to John?" Mycroft then asked and looked at him. "He is worried sick about you."  
"John?"  
"John. Your mate."  
"John? I don't know anyone called John."

"Sherlock. Stop it."  
"What? I don't know anyone called John!"  
"Sherlock, he is your mate! The one destined for you!" Mycroft snapped and put his hand over Sherlock's forehead, showing him memories of John. It was like a bolt of lightning struck Sherlock's head. Every single memory, every single scent, everything he had said or told to John flashed by inside his mind and in front of his eyes. It overwhelmed him so much, so he got down on his knees, panting heavily.

"John..." he whispered breathlessly, staring vitreously at the green grass.

Mycroft put his hands around Sherlock's head and looked into his eyes, then he kissed his baby brother's forehead.

"I'm glad you remember brother dear. I was worried for a second there." he murmured and stroke Sherlock's bruised cheek.

"I need to get back to him." Sherlock said decisively.

"Now now, don't rush. Your body needs to rest more, your wounds need to heal and you need to eat. You have lost several pounds since you got kidnapped." said Mycroft determined, he had his hands around Sherlock's wrists to stop him from going.

"No! I need to get to him! He needs me!" Sherlock growled and tried to wriggle himself from the hard grip, but Mycroft was too strong.

"Let me go!" he snarled angrily.

"No. Listen to me Sherlock please. Trust me. If you go now, you will just hurt yourself more and your travel back there will end with you passing out or getting caught again. I will help you go to him as soon as you've rested up a bit." Mycroft murmured softly.

"Okay then." Sherlock sighed, thinking it was a good idea, though he didn't like it. He wanted to go to John as fast as possible.

The two brothers ate and rested up for two days before they started travelling back to London. Mycroft had healed the worst wounds on Sherlock's body with different kinds of herbs, including the neck wound, but he couldn't do anything about Sherlock's eye. The wound was too old, he had told him. The travelling took another two days before they arrived to London. Mycroft bid farewell to Sherlock when they arrived at the "Welcome to London sign", promising they would meet again soon and wishing he would have a safe travel. He assured Sherlock that Irene wouldn't be after him for a while which made Sherlock relax just a little. Sherlock arrived at 221B three hours after he had said goodbye to Mycroft and during his way there, he had seen posters with his own face. It warmed his heart that John cared so much about him. He knocked on the door and meeting a red eyed and tired looking John in the doorway.

"Hello John. I'm back." he said softly and first, John shrieked out in joy and anger, punched his face before apologizing and then he threw himself into Sherlock's arms, crying joyfully while repeating his name on and on. Sherlock drew in his scent and buried his face in the shorter man's hair, holding him tightly against his body.

"I've missed you so much... Where the hell have you been...?" John murmured between his sobs.

"I've been... away... I got kidnapped by a woman." he murmured and John's body started to shake by laughing.

"A woman? Are you lying to me Sherlock?" he said and released the taller man, looking up at him with big questioning eyes.

"No. It's true." he said.

"Then we need to tell the police and..-" John got cut off by Sherlock.

"No. No police, no anything similar. I don't want people to know and you shouldn't think about it." said Sherlock and stroke John's cheek. He felt _whole_ again now when he was reunited with John.

"Why not? I have been so worried, I thought you were dead!" John protested but Sherlock quieted him down by putting his index finger to his lips.

"Please John, just do as I say. I will explain everything to you in time. Trust me." he assured, John murmured in disagreement but let it be until later. John looked up at Sherlock's face and noticed his left eye being trapped in a thick mist.

"Your eye... What have happened?" John asked worriedly, instantly thinking of some sickness.

"I'm blind, made by the woman that kidnapped me." he explained shortly and saw how anger flared up inside of John's eyes.

"Why would she do anything like that? How? Couldn't you protect yourself?" he growled.

"No, I couldn't, I was drugged. But please John, I don't want to talk about it right now. I will tell you everything later, okay?" said Sherlock with a tired voice and John nodded, understanding.

"Let's go upstairs, I will make you some tea and we will talk about other things." John said softly, gripping his hand and going up the stairs with Sherlock after him.


	11. Chapter 11

**And now, I bring you ANOTHER chapter of this fanfiction! O-M-G! I hope you will like it! :'D And there is some BIG warnings in this chapter ~ Sex, sex and again, _sex. _Can't cope with it? Skip this chapter! :) ~ xx**

* * *

"Here you go." John said softly as he served Sherlock raspberry tea in his favourite cup. Sherlock gave him a thankful nod, took a sip of the steaming tea before putting it on the table and sinking back into the couch with his one eye fixed at John.  
John sat down opposite Sherlock across the table with a slight smile playing on his lips with his hands folded over his stomach.

"I'm so glad that you are home again Sherlock, I really thought I would never see you again - but here you are – safe and sound." the army doctor said with a big smile. "Well... Maybe not fully safe and sound since you're blind on your left eye but... Still. You are here and you are alive." John added and Sherlock just nodded.

"I am glad I am home too." the detective said slowly, scratching his chin, seeming to be in deep thought. John nodded, feeling kind of awkward and he didn't know what to say. Sherlock sipped on his tea, staring down at the steaming, flavour added water. John cocked his head to the side, wondering what the man was thinking about.

"Did something particular happen when you were kidnapped? Like..." he pondered a bit. "-something that has affected you emotionally or physically?" John asked rather worried since the man was so silent. Sherlock lifted his gaze, now looking at John with an amber coloured eye which made John tense a bit.

"How do you do that? Your eyes or, uh, eye I mean? Do you wear contacts?" he asked confusedly with his forehead wrinkled.

"No John. I don't use contacts." Sherlock replied quietly, sinking his gaze again to stare at the teacup again. John felt quite troubled, he wanted Sherlock to open up and talk with him, but the man didn't seem wanting to.

"Would you like to tell me what happened when you were kidnapped? I would love to hear what happened to you since the way you are acting right now." John asked, looking at Sherlock with a soft gaze but Sherlock kept staring down at the tea.

"No." Sherlock replied shortly and drank the tea before raising himself up from the couch, making his way to his bedroom.

"Sherlock? Sherlock, wait!" John called after him and went after him, gripping the man's long arm and turning him around.

"Sherlock please, tell me what happened. Tell me why you are acting this way." John begged but Sherlock shook his head.

"No John. I can't. Not now. Leave me be, please." he asked and John's heart broke into small pieces while hearing those words. Sherlock didn't want him here. He didn't want him to be concerned. After all, he was 'married' to his work, he didn't need John's concern. John swallowed hard, slowly releasing Sherlock's arm. When Sherlock got his arm released, he went into his room and closed the door with a click, locking the door. John heavily sunk down on the floor outside Sherlock's door, staring at his shaking hands. He wanted so badly to help Sherlock with whatever he had been going through, but the man wouldn't allow him, he wanted to be alone.  
"Alone is what I have. Alone protects me." he heard Sherlock murmuring from inside the room and John's heart broke into more pieces. How could he even say things like that when he _knew _that John had been going around in weeks worrying the hell out of him for Sherlock? John repeatedly beat the back of his head to the wall behind him in anger.

"Stop that John." he could hear Sherlock's baritone voice murmuring to him from his room, John growled in response and continued his beating until he saw small black stars in front of his eyes.

"Stop it!" he heard Sherlock's voice shouting to him, but he continued.  
"I won't stop..." _bang! _"Until..." _boom! _"You..." _bam! _"Open..." _crash!_ "The sodding..." _slam!_ "Door!" John growled, green and red stars dancing before his eyes. The door crashed open and Sherlock tore him up from the floor and took him into his room and threw him on the bed.

"That was _very_ childish of you, John!" Sherlock hissed and turned John's body around so he could take a look at John's bruised head.

"You are _bleeding_ John!" the detective growled, went away for a second before returning with a cup of warm water mixed with soap and holding a bunch of cotton pads in his other hand. He helped John to sit up, placing himself behind the shorter man and began dabbing his bleeding back head with a wet cotton pad.

"You are so childish..." Sherlock sighed, but still feeling kind of happy that he was so close to John and having the opportunity to take care of his mate. John laughed softly.

"I only wanted to be with you. I hate it when you leave me alone, and you made me really angry with saying '_Alone is what I have, alone protects me.'" _John murmured, flinching little in pain by the wet cotton pad touching his bleeding head. Sherlock put his large hand on John's left shoulder to assure him that he didn't intend to hurt him.

"I didn't aim it to you, I was in phone with someone..." Sherlock replied, continuing with his caring of John.  
"With who?"  
"Someone."  
"Who, Sherlock?"  
"Someone."  
"God damn it Sherlock, stop being so secret with me! I want to know everything that has happened to you, please! I care about you! I don't want you to go around with all kind of emotions without telling them to me! I want you to be happy and stop being so locked up in yourself, I want you to open up to me and tell me things about yourself, please. Can you just do it for me?" said John frustrated while tears had started to blurry his vision. "I have been so worried for you and you won't tell me a single thing." he whispered, the tears in his eyes ran over and made their way down his cheeks. Sherlock curled his long arms around John's upper body, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry John... I wish I could tell you everything, but I can't. I can't tell you right now." Sherlock murmured close to John's ear.

"Why not? Why do you have to be so secretive?"

"Because it would be too much for you if I told you everything now. You wouldn't be able to take it all in."

John quieted down, sighing deeply. He wanted Sherlock to tell him, but he had to wait if that was what Sherlock wanted. Sherlock released him and lay down on the bed with John doing the same. He looked into Sherlock's eye and Sherlock looked back into his eyes. John licked his lips before saying:  
"I would... like to try something... with you..."

"Like what?" Sherlock asked but he already knew the answer and it made his senses going into a high drive. He could see John's face lit up with a smile before leaning into him with closed eyes. Sherlock closed his eyes as well and suddenly, a pair of very soft but rough lips were touching his. Warmth spread through his body, much as it had did when he had done the same to Irene but this was something different. This was John, _his_ John and everything he knew would change after this night. Sherlock felt John's fingers digging into his hair, his tongue gently licking Sherlock's lips. Sherlock couldn't help but moan, and parted his lips to give John an entrance to his mouth.

They kissed for a while before breaking the kiss for need of air. When they had caught their breaths, John gently pushed Sherlock backwards against the wall and attacked Sherlock's neck this time, kissing, sucking and licking it. Sherlock turned his head so the blond could have better access there and he could feel his manhood starting to swell in his pants painfully. In a second, it was grabbed with John's strong hand through the fabric and soon Sherlock was gasping for air and panting heavily. He really liked the fact that John was acting like a werewolf would have acted, first demanding dominance over the female and then beginning the act. Sherlock could just be still and savour the moment. How he had _waited_ to share this magical moment with John...

John moved his way up to Sherlock's lips again, snogging him furiously while thrusting his hips against Sherlock's, causing the lanky man to moan loudly in pleasure. John started to unbutton Sherlock's tight buttoned shirt while kissing and biting Sherlock's lips, then he took off his own clothes until he was standing only in his underwear. Sherlock did the same and now they were only in their underwear, pushing their hard erections against each other. Sherlock leaned in to John's neck, giving it love marks while massaging the army doctors erection, causing the shorter man to hiss and moaning in pleasure.

"Mmm... Sherlock... Ah... So good." he moaned and Sherlock returned his moaning with another bite to his neck.

"Oh ahhh..." moaned John when his bruised skin opened up, bleeding a bit. Sherlock quickly lapped it up before taking his own last pieces of clothes off, then he went down to John's legs and drew his boxers off. John smirked and licked Sherlock's lips before positing himself so he was on top of Sherlock instead.

"I'm the alpha here..." he joked with a small laugh and Sherlock smirked at him.

"_If he only knew..._" he thought darkly.

John leaned down and kissed Sherlock violently, causing the taller man to moan inside his mouth, then John put his hand around Sherlock's already weeping member, moving it slowly.

"Aaah..." Sherlock moaned pleasurably, rocking his hips in the same pace as John was jerking him. John started biting Sherlock's neck again while moving his hand faster causing Sherlock to scream out in pleasure. A second later, John let go of his member and instead he pushed one long finger, slick with lube inside Sherlock's tight hole. This made Sherlock gasp, his hands fisting the sheets.

"_Where did the lube come from?" _he thought.

It didn't hurt, Sherlock found out, but it did feel a bit weird. He slowly got used to the feel as John started to thrust that finger in and out, then he added a second finger and Sherlock let out a whimper of pain. John stopped with his thrusting for a moment, frowning as he realized he had caused Sherlock pain, but Sherlock told him to carry on, he knew it would feel better soon and right now, the friction felt wonderful. Sherlock let out a loud cry, his eyes going wide then screwing shut as he dug his now sharp claws into John's back.

"Do-does it hurt?" John asked, his voice husky and wincing at the seemingly sharp nails in his back.

"N-no, go on please." Sherlock moaned, trying to push himself down on John's fingers so the blonde could hit that spot again. After a few more brutal thrusts to Sherlock's prostate, along with more excited noises from Sherlock, John removed his fingers from the tight warmth and lined his hard member up with Sherlock's entrance.

"You ready?" he panted in Sherlock's ear while placing his hands either side of the dark haired man's nodding head. John entered him, hearing a small wince from Sherlock before his eyes fluttered as the warm tightness around his member almost made him loose control. He leaned down to kiss Sherlock's lips and Sherlock eagerly kissed him back. John started moving, letting out a choked moan when Sherlock's muscles clenched around his dick every time he pulled back and thrust back in. Sherlock found himself moving in the same rhythm as John's thrusts which made him moan loudly in pleasure when the friction increased. John started moving faster, moaning Sherlock's name louder and louder by each time he pulled back and thrust in, Sherlock vision became blurry and his head started swarming at the increased speed. The well-known warmth started lingering over his spine when he started to reach his climax. John stopped in his movements for a second before continuing again, he hadn't taken any notice of Sherlock's transformation yet. John started moving even faster, pounding Sherlock's prostate a couple of times which caused Sherlock to howl and growl loudly. This made John go crazy as he moved even faster. Sherlock's arms turned furry and his ears turned longer and V-shaped while John rode out his climax with a loud growl in pleasure, Sherlock gave in to the fever-pitch in his stomach and came as well with a even louder howl than before. John collapsed on top of Sherlock, panting heavily in his ears. Sherlock could feel John's heart beating frantically against his sternum, but soon it's beat became calmer when John sighed joyfully against Sherlock's furry ear.

"That was... the best sex I ever had..." John murmured softly, kissing Sherlock's cheek slowly. Sherlock nodded for an answer, he didn't dare to speak as his face was still something in between a wolf's and humans.

"You really turned me on when you were howling like that... Wow. I would've never thought I could make _you _sound like that..." John whispered gleefully, seeming proud with himself. Sherlock nodded again, forcing his transformation to go back – his bones cracking a little, the fur going back into his hair follicles. Sherlock let out a relieved breath before incredible joy filled his whole body. He had made it, the bloodline would continue going on for generations to come! He had just to wait for about seven months first before this wonderful intercourse with John would bear fruit.

John slowly got out of him and lay himself beside him.

"I would love to do that again..." the army doctor said with flushed cheeks and Sherlock chuckled softly at him.

"Me too..." he said and nuzzled John's nose.

"Now Sherlock... Where did your sharp nails come from?" John asked, Sherlock's stomach dropped. It was now or never, he had to tell John what he was. He cleared his throat before speaking out.

"John, there is something I need to tell you." he started which made John laugh.

"You have got a lot to tell me, but sure, go on. I would love to hear why you suddenly scratched me like some animal."  
"I am part wolf John." Sherlock said slowly, clearly hearing John's heartbeat skip a beat and then speeding up.

"What? You are joking on me." he said in denial.

"No, John. I am speaking the truth."  
"I don't believe you."

"Then I have to show you." Sherlock said determined, jumping out from the bed to the floor and letting the warmth over his spine take over his whole body. When his transformation was finished, he saw John just staring at him with his mouth open. He reeked of fear.

"_Please John, don't be afraid. This is what I am..." _Sherlock tried say to John inside the other man's mind, but the barriers to his mind was too thick. He couldn't break through the barrier. Sherlock jumped up in the now small bed and lay down beside John, looking at him with his one amber glowing eye.

"You... You were the wolf that... That I beat up... I made you blind..." John said with a blank voice.

Sherlock nodded, but then he whined softly and puffed his nose to John's cheek.

"_It's alright. You didn't know it was me..._" he tried to convey to his lover.

John stared at him for a while before going up from the bed, quickly dressing himself. Sherlock let out a horrified whine and jumped out from the bed as well.

"_Where are you going?_" he thought sadly to John's mind but still couldn't breach through the barriers.

"Easy Sherlock... I just need to.. think about this for a bit... I.. can't believe that this is even happening..." John replied with a hollow voice, then he went out from the bedroom and down the stairs. Sherlock transformed back to human and threw on his dressing gown before hurrying after him with millions thoughts and horrible scenarios running through his head.

"John, please wait!" he called to his lover, but the army doctor increased his walking speed and hurried farther and farther away from Sherlock.

"John please!" Sherlock called after him and caught up with his steps. John turned around, his eyes completely black with some sort of sorrow and shock.

"Sherlock, please. Leave me be for a moment. Go back to 221B. I will text you as soon as I've thought over this, ok?" said John, Sherlock opened his mouth to protest but he was stopped by a brief kiss on his lips.

"Trust me." John said, then he turned around and walked farther away from Sherlock, who was standing with his hand on his lips while the millions emotions inside of him threatened to spill over.

John took a long walk through the darker parts of London. The fresh night air refreshed his mind and senses, it made him feel a bit better. He had never believed that Sherlock would be something like a werewolf, though when he thought about it, it was kind of obvious since the way Sherlock had acted around him. The protective gaze, amber coloured eyes, howling and so on.

The only problem was that John couldn't live with the thought of that he had made Sherlock blind nor the fact that he was part animal. Would he even be able to control himself? He had scratched his back quite deep... John cursed angrily at everything and sat down on a bench, staring at the bunches of cars running over the streets. Suddenly, a cold hand slipped over his mouth, a napkin with a strong smelling fragrance put over his nose and just like that, everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took such a long time to get this chapter done, but I have been feeling quite bad lately. There is something wrong with my eyes and I think I need to go to a doctor ^^' Anyway, as always I hope you will enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry it is so short but I hope you will find it good anyway 3 And uh, my English may be a little off in this chapter. So sorry for that! Please enjoy! ~ _erithwolf_**

**Warnings: Blood and a bit of gore (I guess) Character death.  
**

* * *

John slowly woke up by the sound of gurgling water and a strong smell of chlorine. He slowly opened his eyes and got thrown back by the excruciating pain in his head. He put his hand to his head as if he was trying to ease the pain, then he moved his gaze to look around wherever he was. He noticed that he was tied to a chair made of wood inside a big swimming pool house. John didn't recognize the pool house at all, he had never been here before. Fear started to build up inside of him as he didn't remember anything that had happened the latest hours. John swallowed hard and tried to get out from his imprisonment, but the binding was too tight around his wrists.

"_Shit..._" he thought, trying to calm himself down when he heard soft but still heavy thudding against the clinker floor. He lifted his gaze and saw a gigantic black, wolf staring back at him, eyes brimming with darkness and blood-lust. It had long and sharp fangs sticking out of it's long snout and big muscles stretching over it's body. John gasped in fear and looked down at the ground again, avoiding the monsters eyes.

"_No John. Don't look away._" John could hear a deep voice echoing inside his mind. John pretended to not take notice of it. He could hear the wolf's paws moving closer to him and suddenly he could feel warm air fanning in his hair.

"_Your smell is sooo delicious...! I understand why that Sherlock boy likes you so much..."_ the wolf said with an over excited voice and put his head on John's lap, staring up at him with amber glowing eyes. John frowned at the wolf's acting and stared at it.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"_None of your interest. Now pet me." _the werewolf demanded, giving John a deadly stare. John immediately started petting him which caused the wolf to hum pleasingly.

"Have you tied me here?" John asked, scratching the wolf's ear.

"_Yes, I have._" the wolf replied and John frowned.

"What do you want with me?" he asked.

"_Oh... Nothing in particular... You're just my bait for Sherlock to come here..." _the wolf replied and his face lit up with a big sneer. John jerked a bit by the sudden smile and laughed nervously.

"Uhm.. Okay... So that's why you have tied me up?"

"_Yes... And for doing something..." _the wolf laughed. "_You might not like."_  
John frowned again and swallowed hard. He wanted Sherlock to be here with him, he didn't like this at all. Why did he had to be such a stupid ass and walk away from his protection?

"Who are you?" he asked again, stopped with his petting and stared down at the humming wolf. The wolf lifted it gaze and stared back at John.

"_The __**man**__ killer._" it replied with a big grin, its teeth glinting before it leaned down to John's leg and bit it hard. John screamed out in pain when the teeth pierced his bones and muscles. The wolf kept biting harder and harder until it suddenly stopped, releasing John's leg and suddenly stood up with it's nose in the air. John started to sob by the agonizing pain in his leg, blood pumped out from the wound and he soon got dizzy.

"_Damn my leg..._" he thought. The wolf licked its blood splattered lips and stared at John.

"_We are going to play a little game, dear John._" it said. John shook his head.

"No, please... no..." he panted, close to fainting.

"_Oh yes, please yes."_ the wolf replied and John's eyes became covered with a blindfold, then he felt something wet creeping up his legs.

* * *

Sherlock had just got into a cab when he felt a sharp pain in his belly. Something had happened to John, something horrible. He leaned forward to the taxi driver and put his big hand on the man's shoulder.

"Please, hurry to Regent's park." he said and the taxi driver nodded, taking him to the park. When arriving to the park, Sherlock looked around for people watching, when there where none, he transformed and picked up John's scent, which took him all the way to Bristol. He stopped outside Bristol South Swimming Pool to catch his breath before he went inside the dark hall. He sniffed in the air to find John's scent and saw something underneath the water. He ran over there and the glimpse of the shape under the water horrified him. It was John, completely tied to a chair, the chair was weighed down to the bottom by thick iron chains.

"_John!" _ he howled and jumped without hesitation down in the water and swam down to John. John looked up at him and shook his face.

"No." he mimicked and Sherlock's eye went wide. "Watch out!" John's lips suddenly mimicked as someone took Sherlock by surprise with biting into his neck. Sherlock screamed out, causing all air to go out of his lungs and quickly turned his head around to meet whoever it was. It was a gigantic black wolf staring at him with brimming, murderous eyes. Sherlock kicked the wolf's chest and the wolf let go of him for a second only to bite him again, this time in his throat. Sherlock roared out in pain and more air escaped him. His lungs hurt badly and his head got a bit dizzy, he had to swim up to the surface and save John, but the other wolf stopped him from moving. Sherlock twisted his body in the water and managed to get out from the other werewolves grip, then he hurried his way up to the surface, took a deep breath and then went down again to save John but the other wolf was already there, blocking his way with a big, horrifying grin.

"_Out of my way!" _Sherlock growled to the other wolf with his mind, breaching it's barriers, but it didn't seem to take any notice. The wolf swam up to Sherlock, took a tight grip on Sherlock's throat with his teeth and forced Sherlock up to the surface, then it flung Sherlock up back on the floor again with a twist with its thick and muscular neck.

"_You are not going anywhere." _it said with an worked up voice. "_He is mine." _it added and sneered with its shag raised. Sherlock opened his mouth and let out a scary growl, raising his shag too and staring at the wolf in front of him.

"_He is __**mine! **__I have taken property over him __**and **__mated with him, therefore he is mine and only mine! And who are you to come here and claim property over others mates? And to kidnap and hurt my mate? It is against the Law!" _Sherlock growled angrily, raising himself up on two legs to appear larger than he really was. The other wolf did the same with an insane grin forming over its lips.

"_Why would he be yours only because you have been mating with him? That is ridiculous. I think the law is ridiculously done. I want to change it." _the other wolf said while looking at his claws, removing some dirt.

"_Who are you? Please release him! He is my everything!" _Sherlock suddenly begged when he saw that the other wolf may not be wanting to fight.

"_Release him? Oh no no no. No. We are not going to fun today."_ the wolf said with a grin and Sherlock could hear John's heartbeat slowing down. Fear of John dying exploded in Sherlock's stomach. He didn't want to fight someone with the same species as himself, but if it meant John dying if he didn't fight him, then he had to do it.

"_If you want to release him, you got to fight me. Let's see who is stronger of us. You or me?" _the other wolf growled and Sherlock prepared himself to attack.

"_Oooh, don't be so hasty! Let's introduce ourselves like the Old way." _the other wolf said. Sherlock just wanted to rush down to the water and save John, he didn't care about formalities, at least not when John's life were at stake.

The older wolf bowed a gracious bow, never leaving Sherlock's gaze.

"_The name is Jim Moriarty, although I go by the name 'man killer'" _Moriarty said and then he broke off in a hysterical laughter. Sherlock would have perked his eyebrows if he had any.

"_The name is Sherlock Holmes." _Sherlock replied, also bowing and never letting go of Moriarty's gaze.

"_Fine. Then let's begin." _Moriarty said before he ran at Sherlock in full speed, aiming for his throat.

"_You know Sherlock, you are not the only one with the ability to breed here! I'm one of them too!" _Moriarty's voice screamed inside Sherlock's head when Moriarty threw himself over Sherlock, forcing him down on the ground with a loud bang. Sherlock hit his head and stars danced before his eyes.

"_You are unusually weak for being the last one that can spread our bloodline further..." _Moriarty whispered inside Sherlock's head.

"_But you know... You are not the last one. I'm one of them too. Together - we are the last ones, and I'm the stronger one of us - thus you __are going _**down.**" and with that said, Moriarty released his grip of Sherlock's throat and instead pushed his nose against Sherlock's chest and started biting through his vulnerable chest, aiming for his heart.

Sherlock growled out in pain, kicking Moriarty everywhere on his body, but the other werewolf was much stronger than him, heaving him down and making him unable to do anything.

Seconds, hours or minutes went by, Sherlock had lost his time perception, the only thing he knew of was the torturing pain pulsing from his chest and the thought of John slowly drowning at the bottom of the pool. Disappointment and sorrow swam through his system, he had finally managed to become one with John, but now it was over. Everything would be over. He was too weak... A sudden whine and then a growl managed to get Sherlock out of his temporary close to death, he opened his one eye and saw that Moriarty was taken down to the ground by a much bigger werewolf. Mycroft! Mycroft had a hard grip with his teeth around Moriarty's throat, and a big paw was pushed against Moriarty's chest to keep him from moving anywhere.

"_Brother! You are all right." _Mycroft calm voice said inside Sherlock's mind and Sherlock tried to get up but pain overwhelmed him.

"_J-John... John... save him!" _Sherlock managed to send out.

"_He is all right, Lestrade got him." _Mycroft said and tilted his head to the direction where Lestrade and John was. Sherlock noticed that John's cute face was completely blue due to oxygen deficiency. He was breathing though and that made Sherlock more than relieved.

"_Lie still until Lestrade can help you." _Mycroft demanded, Sherlock did what he said.

He watched as Moriarty managed to get out of Mycroft's grip, ripping Mycroft's right ear off and shocking the werewolf before running in a frenzy to Lestrade, descending over him and tearing his throat off – causing the police to collapse over John, leaving pools of red blood all over the man. John let out a shriek in shock and fear before fainting at the sight of a dead Lestrade lying over him. When Sherlock had gotten up on his legs to go after Moriarty, even though his whole world was spinning, Moriarty was already gone.

"_John... We need to move.. Lestrade out of the way.." _Sherlock panted exhausted to Mycroft, but his brother didn't answer. Sherlock observed that great sorrow surrounded his brother and now he knew a thing he almost couldn't believe in. His brother had mated with Lestrade. Sherlock would talk to him later, right now he had to concentrate on getting John to a hospital, hiding Lestrade's body somewhere and then take care of himself. Sherlock went to John on wobbly legs, puffing Lestrade's body away from John's body with his nose and then he licked Lestrade's blood away from his face before lifting him up on his back.

"_I know that this must be hard for you, brother, but we gotta help John now." _Sherlock murmured softly to his brother, but Mycroft didn't take notice of him. He went over to Lestrade's body and put his big head on Lestrade's chest, closing his eyes. His ears slumped down and big tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"_Oh brother..." _Sherlock whispered, feeling the same deep and harsh pain as Mycroft.

"_Go. I will come to you later. Just let me mourn..." _his brother whispered hollowly and Sherlock nodded for an answer.

"_Yes." _and with that, Sherlock hurried his way to a near hospital, not caring about being in his wolf form. He needed to get John to a hospital as soon as possible, his heartbeat had gotten too weak and Sherlock didn't know how much time he had left...


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I admit I cried when I wrote the first part of this chapter... Enjoy please.**

* * *

"John... Please wake up..." Sherlock whispered from his bed which was next to John's. He looked at his lover and sighed deeply. John had been sleeping he latest two days and Sherlock had just been sitting and waiting for the man to wake up. He couldn't sleep because of all the noises the devices made. He had one linked to his heart while John had a respirator. It scared Sherlock that John couldn't breathe by his own. Sherlock sighed once again and leaned back in the bed. He hadn't heard anything from Mycroft either and it worried him.

"_Perhaps Mycroft killed himself..."_ Sherlock thought anxiously. He knew that when a werewolf lost his mate, he would go insane by sorrow, and in most cases it ended with the werewolf taking his own life since the sorrow over losing his one, true mate was too heavy to live with... But Mycroft hadn't been able to breed, had he? No... If that was the case, then he would be dead already. Sherlock began to gnash his teeth in anxiousness, he wanted John to wake up – to greet him with one of his wonderful smiles, and he wanted Mycroft to text him, but neither of it happened when Sherlock wanted to. Suddenly, a doctor came in the room. Sherlock didn't recognize him. He had thick black glasses and blond short hair.

"Hello there. My name is doctor Fang." mr. Fang said with a nice voice while opening his journal, browsing through it.  
"Ah! There you are." he said when he found their notes some other doctor had noted down.

"Severe brain damage... Loss of oxygen... Deep wound in chest..." he murmured when he read through the notes.

When he was finished with his reading, he went to John's bed, checking his devices and John's pulse, then he went over to Sherlock and did the same to him. Sherlock looked at Dr. Fang and asked:  
"How is he? Will he wake up soon?"

"He is doing okay, and I think he will wake up soon. The only problem though, is when he wakes up he won't be able to move his legs. He was underwater for too long which resulted in his brain taking too much damage by the lack of oxygen. He won't be able to walk again."  
Sherlock's eye widened when he heard the doctors words. His John... His most beloved thing in the whole world wouldn't be able to walk again. Tears formed in Sherlock's eyes as he imagined himself not being able to walk or run – how horrible mustn't it be for John then?

"I will come back later and take another look on you two." Dr. Fang said before leaving the room. Sherlock gritted his teeth in sorrow and let out a low snarl.

"John, oh, my beloved John..." he let the wolf inside him sing out sorrowfully.

After about three hours of Sherlock silently crying for John's unimaginable loss, the army doctors eyelids started fluttering. Sherlock quickly dried off his tears with his arm and let out a gasped "John!"  
John turned his head to Sherlock, but his face didn't light up as Sherlock hoped it would.

"J-John? How are you?" Sherlock asked with a thick voice, tears threatening to flow over.

"She...Sherl..." John frowned when the words didn't come out as he wanted them to.

"Yes darling, I'm right here..." Sherlock whispered, reaching out his hand to take John's hand, but John's hand lay still.

"I... My... Mouth... Don't form... Words..." John stuttered, tears of frustration leaking out from his eyes as he tried to speak properly.

"Take it easy, I'm sure you will be able to speak soon, alright?" Sherlock tried to assure him, but somewhere deep inside he knew that John perhaps wouldn't be able to talk properly again...

"Sh...er...lock..." John sobbed out, trying to entangle Sherlock's hand with his, but his hand just flopped like a dead fish when he tried to move it. John's face wrinkled and he bit his lips in frustration when he tried to move his muscles but to no success.

Sherlock tried to get up from the bed but the cord to the heart monitor threatened to snap if he did. He slumped down with an angry growl and slapped the sheets in anger. He turned his head to John.

"I will kill him John. I will **kill **him! I promise I will avenge you for what he did to you!" he growled, his ears transforming and his face stretching out.

"N... no... Sh... lock... Sta...y... h...er...e..." John begged, looking at him with big, confused and sad eyes. All anger inside Sherlock faded away, it got replaced by unspeakable grief. His transformation retrieved itself. Sherlock twisted himself in the bed and managed to get his bed closer to John's by doing so. He stretched out his hand and took a tight grip of John's now shaking hand.

"I will never let you go..." Sherlock whispered to his whole life's love and kissed his knuckles. John nodded slightly and then he started sobbing out again when he noticed that he couldn't move his legs.

"Please... please don't cry..." Sherlock whispered comfortably, his throat filled with a hard lump. He also was close to crying. He hated to see John like this.

"I... can...'t... speak... nor... legs... move..." John faltered, thousands of tears streaming down his cheeks. Sherlock wanted to jump over to his bed and comfort him, but the damn machine stopped him. He clicked the "nurse button", five minutes later a nurse came in the door. Her name was Sarah – Sherlock could tell by looking at her name tag.

"Yes?" she said, walking to them. "Oh no, you are not allowed to touch each other." she said strictly to them and forced them to be apart.

"No!" Sherlock shrieked out ferociously. "Let me go to him, please!" he shrieked, but Sarah the nurse shook her head.

"No I'm sorry. You can infect each other and John here needs to rest." she said, but Sherlock was not about to give away.

"No! Please! He need me! Don't you see?" he growled, his eye turning amber. Sarah stared at him for a moment, then she closed her mouth and shook her head.

"No. I'm sorry." she said sternly and pushed Sherlock's bed away from John's and draw a curtain between them so they couldn't see each other.

"Pl...pl..e...se..." Sherlock heard John beg, then he heard footsteps which told him Sarah had gone out.

"John..." Sherlock sobbed from the other side of the curtain, feeling his whole being longing for John and his body. He had never wanted to be with someone as much as now.

He could hear every breath John took, he could scent his wonderful smell and hear his heart beating but he couldn't see him. It was torture. Pure torture, especially now when John was in this emotional state.

"John. I will plug out the cord now, I don't care what happens. I want to be with you and I won't let them allow me to be away from you like this." Sherlock said while drying his tears off. John cleared his throat.

"N...n...o..Sher...lock...please...sta...y...wh...ere...you...are..."

"No John. I want to be with you now, you need me. I know that." Sherlock whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks again when he heard how much John struggled with his talking.

"I... know... I need...you... I... want... you... to lie... here... but..." he stopped to catch his breath. "We... can't... dis..obey...the doct...ors... orders..." he stuttered.

"But... but... We need each other!" Sherlock growled, punching his knees in frustration.

"We... do..." John murmured, breathing unsteady breaths. "B..but... just lie... there you are... we... will... see.. each other... soon..." he murmured before suddenly drifting off to sleep.

Sherlock bit his lips in anger, causing them to bleed. As soon as he got out from the hospital, he would kill every single one that came in his and John's way.

* * *

Three weeks later, Sherlock and John finally got out from the hospital.

"I will take you up the lift..." Sherlock murmured in John's ear as he rolled John and his wheel-chair into the lift. The lift plinged when they arrived at their destination. Sherlock struggled with opening the door. He went out of the lift and rolled John with him and into their apartment.

"Hello boys, welcome home." Mrs. Hudson greeted them with an embrace in the doorway.

"Thank you dear." Sherlock murmured and hugged her back, John stretched out his arms and she embraced him as well.

"I have prepared some lunch for you if you are hungry." she said, moving out of the way to let Sherlock and John pass through.

"Thank you." Sherlock said and rolled John into the apartment. "Have you heard anything about Moriarty when we were away?" he added and got into the living room with John.

"No. I haven't. The news have been quiet about it." she replied.

"Do you want to lie down in the couch?" Sherlock asked softly to John and John nodded for an answer. Sherlock helped John to stand on two legs, then he lifted him up in his arms and carefully lay him down in the couch. When Sherlock had made John comfortable, John put his hands crossed over his chest with his gaze staring out in thin air. Sherlock felt sadness over seeing his love acting like this twisting around in his stomach. He wanted John to be happy even though he wouldn't be able to walk again.

"I'm always by your side and I will always help you with whatever you need, okay?" Sherlock murmured to John, kissing his forehead before going to the kitchen and warming up some food for them.

"Ah look here Sherlock... Lestrade's obituary notice." Mrs. Hudson said sadly and pointed at a small box in the newspaper.

"Hmm..." Sherlock replied quietly, putting a plate with spaghetti and meat sauce into the microwave.

"His funeral is on Sunday." she added and Sherlock just nodded, he didn't want to talk about it.  
"_I wonder if Mycroft is going to be there..." _he thought, pondering about it for a moment before serving John the food. He helped John to sit up on the couch, then he and John started eating. John was silent during the whole time of the meal and Sherlock was thinking about Moriarty and Mycroft.

"_I will kill him..." _Sherlock thought when his thoughts went over to Moriarty. His lips curled and he bared his teeth.

"Sher...lock?" John asked quietly when he saw Sherlock's lips curl. Sherlock turned his gaze to John.

"Yes?"

"What are... you... snarling about...?" John asked.

"Moriarty."  
"Why?"  
"I am going to kill him next time I meet him. I can never forgive him for what he did to you." Sherlock growled.

"Does he... really... deserve... to die...?".

"Deserving and deserving..." Sherlock pondered. "He doesn't deserve to die, I want him to go through the same things as you did, but... I want to kill him. He hurt you so much and I can't allow it."

"Wouldn't... death... be... like... a salvation for... him?" John struggled with his words.

"Sure it would... But he needs to die anyway. He have killed so many innocent people _and _harming a mate – everything he have done is against the Law and we can't allow him to continue on like this." Sherlock said, looking at John, kissing his forehead and entangling his hand with John's.

"I.. see... Will... I ever... meet... your... pack?" John asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, it depends if you are allowed there or not. I must go there when our... uhm... pup is coming..." said Sherlock a bit embarrassed, feeling his cheeks flush a little.

"Pup?" John asked with a big frown.

"Yes... Well... You see John..." Sherlock started, then he explained everything about his species and how their kind had suffered from sterility in generations until he was born. He also explained the mating thing and how everything had fallen apart when he saw John for the first time and how much John meant to him, that he would do anything for him – even risk his own life. Then he explained, shockingly, that Moriarty was one of the last able breeders, and that was why he had kidnapped John because he was Moriarty's bait for Sherlock to come to him. Moriarty had intended to fight over Sherlock and kill him to be able to be the last available breeder – which he hadn't succeeded with. Yet.

"So... We are... going... to have... a child?" John asked, somewhat troubled.

Sherlock nodded.

"Yes."

"With werewolf abilities? Will he or she be able to transform into... a... werewolf?"  
"Yes."

"... Cool..." was the only thing John could say.

"But... how... are you.. able … to be … pregnant?" John asked with a big frown.

"I'm also a werewolf John, it isn't that unbelievable." Sherlock said with a soft smile on his lips and kissed John's knuckles. John, surprisingly, let out a small laughter.

"That... is... true..." he said, blushing a little when Sherlock kissed his knuckles.

"When... is.. your... due... date?" he then asked.

"It is about 6 months left."

"Okay... and how... will the... birth look like?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that yet, since I have never been around when someone have given birth... The only thing I know is that when I feel ready, I need to go to my pack as soon as possible." Sherlock replied, kissing John's cheek.

"Okay..." John said and looked down at Sherlock's belly. Sherlock chuckled.

"You can't see anything yet..." he murmured lovingly.

"Hm..." John said with a shrug and then leaned his head on Sherlock's shoulder.

"I promise I will show you as soon as it has started to grow a little..."

"Thank you..." John said, pleased with the answer and closed his eyes.

"You want to sleep? I can take you to your room if you'd like." Sherlock asked.

"N... no... let me... sleep... here … with you..." John replied and Sherlock nodded.

"As you wish..." he said, kissing John's head before closing his eyes as well.

"Sleep tight." he murmured and he could feel John nodding for an answer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Loads of fluff and hint of sex in this chapter. Pretty pointless chapter if you ask me but I hope you will like it... I would love some name suggestions to their child too, both girls and boys names. :) xx ~ _erithwolf_**

* * *

John woke up early next morning. He opened his eyes and met a sleeping Sherlock lying beside him. His long, black eyelashes glistened in the early sunlight. Sherlock slowly gritted his white teeth in his sleep, destroying the beautiful image of him in a second, his hands opening and closing as he was running, a small wrinkle formed on his forehead and he let out a low and threatening growl to whoever he was fighting against in his dream. The werewolf suddenly opened his mouth only to show a pair of sharp fangs. John's eyes widened, he put his hand on his shoulder and slowly shook him to wake him up.

"Wake up..." John murmured to his lover. Sherlock's eyes instantly opened, his left eye shrouded in a silvery, thick mist while his right eye burned with blue and green colour.

"Hi there..." Sherlock murmured softly to John, stroking his cheek gently, his fangs retreating back to normal human teeth.

"Hi..." John replied, smiling.

"How are you?" Sherlock asked and kissed John's cheek tenderly.

"It's okay... I... Uh..." John began to speak, seemingly embarrassed.

"Hmm? What, John? You can ask me whatever you want." said Sherlock softly with a small frown on his face.

"I..." John cleared his throat, his gaze wandering around the room for a moment before looking directly at Sherlock. "... I need to go on the toilet... Do you... think... you... can... help me?" he asked, his face flushed with redness.

"Of course John, I will do anything for you." Sherlock replied and quickly got up from the couch, stretching his back a little before helping John to sit up. John put his arms around Sherlock's neck while Sherlock put his left arm under John's butt, lifting him up with strong arms. When John was finished with his visit to the toilet, Sherlock helped him wash his hands and then he helped John to sit down in his wheel-chair.

"You okay?" Sherlock asked when they arrived to the kitchen to eat some breakfast.

"Yes... Though I feel a bit embarrassed about you needing to help me on the toilet..." John murmured and scratched his nose in embarrassment.

"It's alright John, I have no problem with it at all. I love you and I will do anything for you whether it is helping you on the toilet or buy jam for you." said Sherlock without hesitation and stroke John's hand carefully.

"I'm glad you feel that way." John replied with a large smile.

"Of course John. You are my everything and I devote my whole life to you." Sherlock murmured and took a gently grip of John's hand, then he slowly pushed it against his heart. John felt his cheek going a little warmer, he quickly moved his gaze down to the floor, he didn't dare to look at Sherlock right now since he was blushing.

"Look at me John..." he could hear Sherlock say with the softest voice he had ever heard him use. John shifted a bit before turning his gaze up to Sherlock's, there werewolf's eye was brimming with deep, almost enchanting love.

"I love you John. More than anything. More than life itself." Sherlock whispered, pushing John's hand harder against his beating heart. John blushed greatly, then he felt Sherlock's arm curl around his waist, and suddenly, John's lips was kissed by Sherlock's. John's eyelids fluttered slightly before they closed and Sherlock deepened the kiss, moaning lowly before licking John's lips – demanding entrance. John opened his mouth, letting Sherlock devour him. The army doctor moaned loudly when Sherlock's tongue roamed his mouth, heat stirring around in his stomach and making its way down to his groin. Sherlock gasped when John moaned and dug his fingers into the back of John's hair, straddling over him and the wheel-chair. John put his arms around Sherlock's upper body, pushing him closer to his heated body and giving him more intensely kisses. Sherlock started to rock his hips smoothly against John which caused the army doctor to moan even louder and grit his teeth.

"Mm... Sherlock..." he moaned and bit Sherlock's lips. Sherlock growled pleasingly when his lips started to bleed, John's tongue immediately licked it up and Sherlock moaned in response.

"Ah John, you're so hot..." Sherlock moaned, leaning down and kissing his beloved army doctors collarbones. John whimpered in response, breathing out a loud breath – feeling how much he wanted to have Sherlock once again. Sherlock suddenly moved away from John and rolled him into his room and lay him down on his bed.

"Sherlock... You know... We can't have... Uh... Sex... With my... New legs..." John panted out, fully aroused according to the bulge in his pants. Sherlock lay himself over him and gave him a tender kiss.

"I can top, if you want to make love with me again..." Sherlock murmured while unbuttoning the buttons on John's shirt with his mouth. "Otherwise... we can just snuggle together..." he added and slowly drew off John's shirt.

"Of course I want to make love with you again... but... there.. is just... my.. body..." John said troubled, his words coming out in slurs.

"I know love. I know..." Sherlock whispered against John's chest, giving his collarbones tender kisses. John moaned out, wanting to push himself against Sherlock, but his paralysis stopped him.

"Sherlock... Please... Ma..Make love to me.. again..." John begged, Sherlock grinned to himself, pleased with the answer before laying himself on top of John again, kissing him furiously and giving his neck marks of love.

* * *

Sherlock woke up with a jolt by his horrible nightmare he had. He swung his to the right to see if John was still there while his heart hammered in his chest. John's sweet face was snoring on the couch, seeming very pleased since he had a small smile playing on his lips. Sherlock puffed out, creeping down under the blanket again, dug his nose into John's hair and sighed deeply.

"_I love you so much..." _he thought when he scented John's scent and heard his heartbeat. John snored softly, unaware of whatever Sherlock was doing.

"_I will never let Moriarty take you again... and not our pup either..." _he thought, thinking about the nightmare he had, his hand automatically going down to embrace his belly. "_He will never take our baby John..."_ Sherlock thought and gave his belly a careful stroke. John started shifting, two seconds later he woke up and looked at Sherlock with a bright smile.

"Hello... love." he said and snuggled Sherlock's nose.

"Hi." Sherlock replied, kissing his nose.

"Did.. you... sleep... well?" John asked and Sherlock nodded.

"I did at the beginning, but... I dreamt a horrible nightmare." he said.

"What kind of... nightmare...?" John asked worriedly.

"I dreamt about Moriarty coming to 221B... He went up the stairs to get us, and when he arrived here, he transformed and attacked you. He tore you to threads..." Sherlock closed his eyes and tried to focus on not to start crying by the horrible images. "Then... He went over to me and pushed me against the wall, trying to strangle me, and then... He... He went down to my belly and dug his claws into it and clawed out our baby... Then he ate him with me watching." Sherlock murmured and wrinkled his forehead in horror. John stared at Sherlock in horror as well.

"That is horrible... But it will... not... happen..." he assured and kissed Sherlock's cheek.

"I hope it won't... I will never let Moriarty take you, not our pup either. Never. He will never lay his hands on us." Sherlock replied, hugging John tightly to his chest.

"I wish... I could... protect myself... and now... when we... are having... a baby... You... must... protect us both... because... I can't … protect myself..." said John with his voice full of self-loathing.

Sherlock hugged him even tighter and shook his head. "No no no... It's alright... I will be able to protect us three... Don't underestimate me..." he murmured in John's hair, caressing it.

"I'm... not... underestimating... you... Sherlock..." John said slightly annoyed.

"What are you doing then?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm just saying... that... I'm unable to protect myself... and... that I feel.. bad by not being able to... Since... if... Moriarty comes here... when I'm alone... and you're away or something... I won't... be able... to protect myself... as I … was.. able... to... earlier... be... before... he tortured... me..." John struggled, his words coming out as stutters and sputters when he got worked up.

"Calm down John. It will get easier for you to talk if you do." Sherlock demanded and John's breath eased up.

"I'm sorry." he sighed and shifted under the blanket. "Damn brain damage..." he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I wish I could take it away from you." Sherlock murmured and kissed John's nose. "I wish I could transfer it to myself instead." he added while breathing in John's scent.

"No... Don't wish that Sherlock." John replied, putting his hands around Sherlock's head, kissing him. Sherlock kissed back with a smile.

"Okay then... But I wish anyway, since my body would have survived being underwater for a longer time than yours. And I'm so sorry it happened to you. I wish I could've been there sooner." Sherlock murmured sadly, looking at John with an emotional eye.

"Time is nothing you can control, what has happened has happened - how horrible it is..." John said quietly and touched Sherlock's cheek with his index finger.

"I wish you could rewind time, then I would had come there sooner..." Sherlock murmured, hugging John even tighter to his chest and sighing deeply.

"I know... I know..." John replied silently. "But the main thing is that you and I are still alive..." he added with a nod.

"By the way... you said "him" about our baby... Do you already know what the gender is going to be?" John asked and he felt Sherlock shaking his head against his head.

"No I don't, but it was a "he" in my dream." Sherlock replied.

"How did he look like?"  
"I don't know, he was still a fetus... He was pink... and bloody. Very bloody."

"He won't be that bloody when he comes out, right?" John said anxiously.

"Don't know. I hope he won't." Sherlock replied, still thinking about the horrible nightmare.

"Let's just say he won't be." John replied softly and kissed Sherlock's cheek.

"Good." Sherlock smiled.

"Yes."

"Would you mind if we start talking about some name suggestions? Start with boy names maybe?" John asked now thrilled – Sherlock noticed.

"Mind? No. Why would I mind that? You start with the names." Sherlock said and took a grip of John's hand.

"Okay... Uhm... Hamish?" John suggested, making Sherlock let out a laughter.

"Hamish? Where does that come from?" he asked.

"John Hamish Watson." said John, somewhat hurt.

"Oh it is from yooou. That makes it cuter." Sherlock admitted and patted John's head. John snorted and pouted. "Maybe for a middle name but not his first name please." Sherlock added and John replied with a snort.

"William?" John said.

"Hmm... A bit prince-y and king-y... But I guess it could work." Sherlock pondered.

"Ian?"

"Hmm... Maybe."

"Gregory?"

"No. That reminds me of Lestrade." Sherlock said quietly, feeling his stomach twist a little by the thought of the dead man.

"Sorry. Er... Timothy?" John suggested.

"No, reminds me of someone... What is he called? Benedict...? No. Not Timothy." Sherlock replied. John sighed frustrated.  
"You say no to all of my suggestions, now you have to come up with something." John growled with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Charlie." Sherlock said immediately as if the name meant something to him.

"Naah... I don't know." John said, shaking his head in disagreement.

"Joaquin?"

"Naah..."

"Timmy?"

"No, you said no to Timothy."

Sherlock rolled his eye.

"Ian?"

"Maybe.

"Alexander?"

"Maybe."

"Percy?"

"No."

"Marcus?"

"Perhaps."

"Elliott?"

"Like in that musical? If yes, no."

Sherlock sighed and dug his nose into John's hair, drawing his smell deep down in his lungs.

"Now love, let's stop with the name suggestions... We will now his or her name when we see her or him for the first time, okay?" Sherlock said softly, smiling at John.

"Yeah that sounds good." John replied, smiling back.

"Good good." Sherlock said softly, ruffled John's hair before sitting up in the bed. "Let's eat something?" he said and John nodded.

"Oh god yes." John smiled and Sherlock helped him to his wheel-chair. Sherlock positioned John at the table while he was making pancakes.

"Would you like to have some whipped cream?" Sherlock asked his lover and John nodded.

"Yes please! With some strawberry jam too." John replied with a smiled.  
"Roger!" Sherlock said and whipped cream and took out a jar of jam from the fridge. He always felt so relaxed in John's company, John made him act like himself.

"Here you go." Sherlock smiled when he served John a plate of steaming pancakes, completely covered with cream and jam.

"Thank you, housekeeper." John smirked at Sherlock and Sherlock chuckled.

"Not your housekeeper." he smirked, mimicking Mrs. Hudson and John laughed heartily.

"Not your housekeeper right." John said and raised his eyebrows as he grinned. Sherlock laughed and devoured the pancakes.

He would call Mycroft later.


	15. Chapter 15

**I listened to "Fix you" by Coldplay during the time I was writing this and I cried so bad. I hope you will like it. **

**Warnings: Blood.**

* * *

"Could you feel that?" Sherlock spluttered out to John as the baby inside him kicked. John's eyes went wide, his face lighting up with a bright smile. "Yes!" he said while stroking Sherlock's now swollen belly. "It is our child..." John whispered, his voice filled with indescribable love for the life inside Sherlock. Four months had passed since John came home from the hospital and everything had proceeded well. Sherlock had visited Mycroft in his estate, the man had been broken down to pieces when Sherlock arrived, though his gloomy and dark painted face lit up when he saw Sherlock's growing belly.

"_There is a future for us." _had Mycroft said. Sherlock had smiled brightly and kissed his brother's forehead.

"_It is."_ had Sherlock replied. Later on the evening, Mycroft had told Sherlock about Lestrade's funeral - how peaceful Lestrade had looked - even in death, how he was dressed in a white Tuxedo and a black bow tie, how his face was rouged so it looked like he was alive, how Lestrade's father had given a speech about his son and how it had effected everyone in the church, even Mycroft himself. Mycroft told Sherlock about when Lestrade was lowered into his grave, and how everyone, one by one threw down white roses over his body and how everyone told him how much they missed him. Sherlock learned that Donovan and Anderson had been there, and the both of them had cried bitterly. When everyone had left him and when the earth covered Lestrade, Mycroft told Sherlock that he had slumped down on his knees in front of the grave, punching the earth, cursing out bitterly to the man underneath it and then suddenly, it was as someone had embraced him. Mycroft had felt Lestrade's arms around him one last time before he disappeared completely. Sherlock found that it was not impossible, since werewolves, or at least their pack, believe in a life after death – where they run over the green fields together with their maker, Fenrir. Sherlock had hugged his brother, telling him that he may come over to 221B whenever he wanted to, Mycroft had nodded and hugged Sherlock back, then Sherlock had been driven home by Athena. Sherlock suspected that Athena was his new mate, but at the same time he doubted it, since there was only **one** for a werewolf and the one for Mycroft had been Lestrade.

"Sherlock? You hear me?" John asked, interrupting Sherlock's thoughts.

"What John?" Sherlock asked, looking at John with raised eyebrows.

"The baby kicked again." John beamed, Sherlock chuckled at his reaction. Suddenly, John pushed his head to Sherlock's belly.

"Hello there... It's me... Uh... Your second dad." John whispered to his stomach. Sherlock felt his eye become tearful by how John was treating their child. He loved John so much and by seeing him accepting everything for what it was, was better than anything he had wished for.

"You know... I love you a lot..." John murmured, stroking the bulge. Sherlock lay his hand on John's head, digging his fingers through the straws of hair and dried his eye with his other hand.

"I'm sure he or she loves you very much as well John..." Sherlock whispered to John and John looked up at Sherlock with the brightest smile he had ever seen, Sherlock noticed some tears in John's eyes as well.

"Bow down please, so I can give you and our baby a hug..." John said with his voice filled with love and compassion. Sherlock did as he said and John embraced him tightly, leaning his chin on Sherlock's head while closing his eyes.

"I'm so glad that we are able to feel happiness like this, even though I'm crippled, and evn though Lestrade is dead and... Even though life is as it is right now..." he whispered to Sherlock, Sherlock could feel warm droplets of tears drop down on his hair, seeking their way down to his scalp.

"I'm so glad too John, so utterly glad. I could not have wished for more than this. This is all that I have ever wished for, and I am so indescribable happy that we are able to have it this way, even though life is as it is right now as you said..." Sherlock replied, tears of joy and love streaming down his cheeks as well.

"You mean so much to me Sherlock, I don't want anyone else but you." John murmured, his voice thick.

"I don't want anyone else but you too, John. You are my everything..." Sherlock replied, digging his nose into John's soft neck. John chuckled happily then he pulled Sherlock even tighter, sighing pleasantly. They cuddled for a while before John released him.

"Let's go out in town today and do something fun. Watch a film on the cinema maybe?" John suggested, looking at Sherlock.

"Sure, that sounds nice. But... What kind of film are we going to watch?" Sherlock asked, kissing John's cheeks over and over again.

"Stop it, stop it!" John giggled, trying to get Sherlock to stop by holding his wrists.

"I don't know!" John breathed out, giggling all over because Sherlock's kisses tickled him.

"Well then, let's look up what kind of films they are showing right now then..." Sherlock smirked, kissing John a final kiss before rolling him into the living room and placing his laptop in his lap.

"Check which film's they are showing on Empire's homepage John." Sherlock said excited to him and sat comfortable as he could down on the floor beside John's wheel-chair, staring at the laptop's screen.

"Yes yes, wait... Let the thing start up first..." John replied, drumming his fingers impatiently on the armrest.

The computer started up and John launched the internet.

"Okay... So, there is this horror/action film called _The woman in black _with this guy Daniel Radcliffe that played Harry Potter... and then we have _Battle ship _with Alexander Skarsgård, you know, the guy that plays this super hot vampire in _True Blood?"_

"Super hot? What's so hot about him?" Sherlock jealously wondered with his nose wrinkled.

"He is blonde... and from Sweden... And... Young I guess." John said embarrassed, his cheeks going a little red. Sherlock snorted jealously.

"Okay... Continue with the films please." he hissed. John jerked a little by the sudden change of mood, then he continued with gabbling up the films.

"We have _Dark Shadows _with Johnny Depp as a vampire, funnily enough. Are vampires for real too?" John asked, turning his gaze to Sherlock with a slight teasingly smile on his lips.

"There are vampires, but there aren't many of them. They are pretty much extinct. It has been proven that we werewolves or _Homo lupus_ - a name we go by too, is more suitable in human society than the vampires were. So you can say that we have outrun them." Sherlock explained, playing a simple melody on his violin.

"All right... Well, we have _Beauty and the Beast _in 3D, _2 days in New York, Get the Gringo (How I spent my summer vacation), The lucky one, The raid: Redemption, Jeff Who lives at home, Even the rain (Tambien la lluvia), Silent house and African Cats._" John babbled and Sherlock nodded for each film he said, playing a new tone on his violin for each nod he made.

"What kind of film would you like to see then?" John asked, rolled himself to Sherlock and took his hand in his. Sherlock squeezed his hand back while pondering for a moment.

"I don't know John. You choose." he finally replied.

John bit his lip as he thought, staring at the computer screen.

"None of these films appeal to me really, but I guess we could go with _The woman in black_, it seems the most interesting." he finally said and Sherlock gave him a nod in agreement.

"Let's go with that one then. Order the tickets for tonight, I'm going to take you out on dinner first." Sherlock smirked and nibbled at John's neck. John let out a scared but giggly laughter when Sherlock nibbled his neck. "Stop it! I'm ticklish!" John giggled and pushed Sherlock away from him.

"Okay okay, well I'm going to take a shower now, do you need help with anything before I shower?" Sherlock wondered, licking John's cheek teasingly and chuckling at his lovers disgusted reaction. John wiped the drool away before answering:  
"No I don't need help with anything, I think I will be good here." he said and turned on the TV, the box with the moving images showed some bad teenage film which Sherlock noticed that John seemed to enjoy. He chuckled softly before going into the bathroom, taking off his clothes. He gave his swollen belly a soft pat, smiling at the image before stepping into the shower. When he got out of the shower, he saw John sleeping in his wheel-chair before going into his room and dressing himself. Ten minutes ready, he went into the living room and kissed John's cheek, trying to wake him up.

"Would you like to shower too?" Sherlock murmured softly in his ear, massaging his neck.

"Mmm... yeah... but... just... undress... me and then... I will... do the rest..." John mumbled sleepily, grabbing Sherlock's hand and squeezing it.

"Okay, I will help you." he said softly, rolling John into the bathroom, undressing him before taking him into the shower and helping him to sit down on a stool.

"Here you go." Sherlock said softly and gave him the shower head.

"Thank you..." John answered, still a bit sleepy. "Go now and do something else, I will call you as soon as I'm finished." he said and Sherlock went out from the bathroom.

One hour later, the two men were ready to go. Sherlock took John to an expensive Italian restaurant.

"Here is the menu." a nice looking waitress with long, blonde hair and blue eyes said to Sherlock and John, giving them the menu. John lazily browsed through it, unsure on what to order. Sherlock craved meat as usual so he ordered a blood marinated lamb steak with French fries. John ordered chicken breast with different kind of vegetables. While they were waiting for their food to arrive, John randomly started speaking about what kind of music he liked. Sherlock listened with interest, humming and nodding in the right places.

"I can play you one of your favourite songs on my violin later if you'd like to." Sherlock said while enveloping his hand with John's, looking at him with a look of love across the table.

"Oh that would be lovely." John replied with a bright smile.

"I will do so when we come home..." Sherlock said softly, caressing and squeezing John's hand. John nodded and smiled at him. Some minutes went by and the waitress came back with their drinks and food.

"Here you go." she smiled, winking at Sherlock and putting their plates down at the table.

"Thank you." Sherlock replied carelessly, the only one he cared about was John. The waitress wrinkled her nose in disappointment and John discreetly looked at her with annoyance in his gaze. The waitress went away and Sherlock squeezed John's hand again to catch his attention.

"Don't mind her... You are always the one for me, don't ever doubt that..." he whispered, ruffling John's hair before he started eating.

"I don't doubt you. I just dislike when people look at you like _that._" John replied, starting to eat his food as well.

"Look at me how?" Sherlock asked, chewing a little on his lamb steak.

"Like this." John sighed and gave Sherlock a hard look filled with lust. Sherlock felt his groin going a little harder when John gave him that look.

"Oh I see... Could you stop staring at me like that? It's driving me crazy." Sherlock said between gritted teeth. John laughed and stopped, returning his gaze into his normal one.

"I'm sorry." he said, and wiped away a tear of laughter escaping through the corner of his eye. Sherlock just smiled at him and ate the rest of his food while John did the same.

* * *

The clock struck 21:00, Sherlock paid the bill and rolled John out from the restaurant and went to the Empire cinema on Leicester Square. The two men went into the displaying hall and sat down on their pre-booked seats. During the advertisements, Sherlock tried to lean over John to kiss him, but his stomach was in the way so the kisses turned out clumsily which made John laugh a bit.

"We can kiss later on, when we come home..." John murmured softly to Sherlock and Sherlock nodded.

"Sure, I'm just so excited. This is the first time I'm at cinema with someone I like... I want it to be a special moment." Sherlock whispered to John and kissed his fingers, one by one.

"It's already a special moment, at least for me... I mean, I've never kissed a man in public, and this is the first time I'm at cinema with a man that is not a friend... but something more." John whispered, looking at Sherlock with a cute, though a bit embarrassed look on his face.

Sherlock squeezed his hand and smiled.

"I'm glad you are finding this special..." he said and kissed John's cheek before the lights went of and the film started.

When the movie finally had started to be exciting with some jump scares, Sherlock felt something stirring around in his stomach, then something splashed between his legs and he could feel the metallic and warm scent of blood. He gripped the armrests with sharp claws and growled out when a sudden pain exploded through his stomach. Sweat started to flood out of his pores and he swung his head to where John was.  
"J-John.. W-we need to go home...Fast..." he managed to gasp out, every breath he took felt like someone was stabbing him with a chopping knife.

"Sherlock? What is happening?" John whispered with a worried voice.

"I think... something.. is.. happening with... the baby..." Sherlock growled in pain, almost passing out.

"What! No!" John breathed out, horrified and panicked, and turned his gaze around in the room to look for someone from the cinema staff.

"Hurry.. John..." Sherlock breathed out, gripping the armrests even harder and destroying them with his claws.

John couldn't get up and move so he did the first thing he thought of, scream.

"Can someone come over here and help us? My boyfriend is bleeding and I'm paralysed so I can't move!" he screamed out and everyone in the whole hall turned around to look at him.

"I will get someone!" a man around his thirties replied and ran out from the hall to fetch someone from the staff.

"Sherlock... just try to focus and stay awake, okay?" John whispered, still panicked but managing to give in to his doctor role. Sherlock screwed his eyes shut in pain, not being able to talk. John took a firm grip of Sherlock's hands and waited for the man to return. Little by little, the folks in the hall went out with disappointed voices and complaining. He came back in about three minutes, in those three minutes – Sherlock's condition had worsened. The stench of blood was now flowing around in the whole room, seeping through every little hole it could find. Sherlock's breathing was shallow and his face was all glossy with sweat.  
"John.. please... hurry to get me home..." Sherlock wheezed, his eyelids fluttering.

"Home? Oh no no no, I'm getting you to a hospital." John replied, his voice cracking up a bit. Sherlock suddenly took a hard grip of his wrist which made John jerk by fear.

"No... John... You need to get me home... and c-call Anderson... Please..." he growled with a stern voice. John instantly nodded, understanding that Sherlock was serious and the man came up to them with a cinema personnel. John explained where to take him and Sherlock, the two other men protested at first but John managed to convince them. The cinema personnel named Joe helped John to his wheel-chair while the man in his thirties named Sam, lifted Sherlock up in his arms. They hurried out of the Empire and hurried to Baker street. When they arrived, Sam lay Sherlock on his bed and positioned John beside the bed while John called Anderson.

"_Why Anderson of all people?" _John thought while the signals beeped in his ear, he jerked by a sudden growl of pain from Sherlock.

"Anderson." Anderson replied after three or four signals, John wasn't sure.

"Please hurry your way over here, something terrible have happened with Sherlock." he said quickly.

"Roger." Anderson said and cut off the call.

John turned around to Joe and Sam.

"Er... It will be alright now, you can go home. And thank you for all your help." John said without conviction, the two men nodded slightly, still worried when Sherlock roared out in pain but eventually, they made their way out. John gripped Sherlock's trembling hands and stroke away some curls from his face.

"Just stay with me... Please..." he whispered, close to tears when Sherlock looked at him with an empty gaze. Large patches of red blood painted Sherlock's pants and shirt, Sherlock writhed and screamed out in pain when more blood splashed out, this time from his mouth. John let out a loud scream of fear and worry, clasping Sherlock's hand tightly to his chest, then he started to sob uncontrollably.

"Damn you Anderson, hurry!" he sobbed out, stroking Sherlock's sweaty cheek. The door on the ground floor closed and from the doorway came a tired and rough looking Anderson.

"John." he said quickly, then walking up to Sherlock - giving him one look before turning to John.

"This will come unexpected to you, but I'm a member of Sherlock's pack and he need to get to the pack, _now, _period. He won't survive if he don't go there now." Anderson said in one breath.

"Then let's go!" John roared out, flailing with his arms, not caring about anything but Sherlock and the baby's life.

"Unfortunately, you are not allowed to go with us, our camp is severely supervised and not even the chosen mate may go there." Anderson said, quickly packing things into a bag that came out of nowhere.

"B-but, you can't leave me alone here! I need to go with him!" John sobbed, panic taking over his whole being.

"I have to, you are not allowed to go there. If I come with you, you may get killed. I'm so sorry John, but it is for the best." Anderson said, suddenly having Sherlock in an uncomfortable position over his shoulder.

"NO! ANDERSON! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" John screamed when Anderson rushed down the stairs with Sherlock on his back. John cursed out in anger, panic and sorrow, quickly rolling himself to the stairs and without hesitation, he tumbled down the stairs in his wheel-chair not caring if he got wounded or not, he had to follow Anderson. He landed on the bottom floor with a loud crash, hitting his head hard in the wall.  
"Damn... Sherlock!" he tried to scream out, but the scream only went out as a loud whimper. He saw Anderson changing to a wolf before leaving him in a complete mess of wheels and uncontrollable tears. John sobbed out Sherlock's name before he passed out right down on the floor with the wheel-chair lying over him.


	16. Chapter 16

**And I give you another chapter of mine... I worked a lot with this chapter and it really didn't turn out as I had imagined when I started writing it, oddly enough. But I still think it came out quite well and I hope that you will like it. (: Please review! ~ _erithwolf  
_**

* * *

"John? Dear lord! John, wake up please!" Mrs. Hudson's voice shrieked in John's ear as he opened his eyes.

"Mrs... Mrs. Hudson?" John blubbered, his voice thick and slurry. He tried to raise himself up from the floor, but every limb in his body screamed out in protest.

"John! Oh thank goodness!" Mrs. Hudson exclaimed and gripped John's hands to help him up in his wheel-chair.

"Mrs. Hudson... Have you seen Sherlock or Anderson?" he asked panicked as soon as he was back, sitting in his wheel-chair. Mrs. Hudson went away for a moment before coming back with a wet towel in her hands. She pressed the towel against a wound on John's forehead which he had received when he hit the wall earlier.

"No I haven't seen him, I just got back here and I found you on the floor!" Mrs. Hudson replied and put a patch over the wound.

"Damn.." John cursed, clenching the wheels with his hands.

"Why? What happened?" Mrs. Hudson asked worriedly with a frown. John explained everything that happened on the cinema before he had rolled down the stairs to stop Anderson, her face went from happy to sad during the explanation.

"We have to find him!" Mrs. Hudson blurted out as soon as John was finished. "I know Anderson said that we aren't allowed to go there, but if Sherlock is close to death then we need to be with him!" she added.

"But how are we supposed to find him when we don't even know where to look?" John asked, fingering on the patch on his forehead.

"I will call Molly." Mrs Hudson said and went away to the kitchen.

"Molly?" John asked, wheeling after her.

"Yes, I bet Sherlock haven't told you - he is very secretive that man, but she is also a member of his pack." Mrs. Hudson said while she entered the number on her phone.

"Wow, there is a lot he haven't told me..." John said, mostly to himself.

"Molly? Yes, hi. It's Mrs. Hudson. Oh yes, you have heard of it. Well, John and I really want to go to him... ah yes, we know that we aren't allowed but... Yes okay. But Molly, he is Sherlock's mate and I'm sure that Sherlock want to be with... Oh alright then." Mrs. Hudson blabbered and the call ended. John bit his lips and looked at her with a questionable look.

"So? Is she going to help us?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes... She is coming here in about ten minutes." Mrs Hudson said and made a sandwich for John before Molly came in.

"Hello John, hello Mrs. Hudson." she said when she entered the kitchen.

"Hi Molly." Mrs. Hudson said with a smile and Molly smiled back.

John nodded to her.

"Can we get going now?" he asked, devouring his sandwich in one chew.

"Yes yes of course, although we need to be very careful." Molly said, seemingly confused and unsure as always.

"Roger that." John said and they went out to the street only to find, surprisingly enough, a cab waiting for them. They went into it and it drove away.

* * *

Streams of blood flooded in front of Sherlock's retina and a child's laughter echoed in his head. John's voice swam around in his head, it kept telling him to stay awake – to not fall asleep while he was burning and screaming inside. Pain exploded in every single bone and muscle on his body, and he just wanted to give up. He couldn't take it anymore, the pain was too big and he was _so _tired.

"Sherlock... You got to wake up..." Anderson's voice kept telling him.

_Sherlock do this, Sherlock do that._ It was too much and Sherlock just couldn't take it anymore, he just wanted to continuing on sleeping.

"Sherlock... Wake up..." Anderson's voice repeated itself, Sherlock growling at him, turning around to continuing sleeping. A pair of strong hands gripped his arms, keeping him from turning around.

"No Sherlock. _Wake_ **up**!" Anderson murmured, now with an angrier and more determined voice. "You won't survive if you don't!" the _extremely _irritating man added, Sherlock just wanted to slap him.

"For God's sake Anderson, keep your damn mouth shut!" Sherlock roared to the man and hearing a small laughter coming from him. Sherlock instantly opened his eyes when he heard the man laughing.

"What are you laughing about? I want to _SLEEP!_" he growled and looked at Anderson and then at the very tiny little baby in Anderson's hands, wrapped in some sort of red blanket.

"Say hello to this little darling..." Anderson said softly and Sherlock just stared at it.

"Is that my... No... our... mine and John's... baby...?" he whispered, looking at it with big eyes that started to tear up.

"Yes, it is. Isn't she a beauty?" Anderson murmured, the baby prattled a little.

"B-but... It's too early... She had just been inside me for four months..." Sherlock said, his voice thick with worry.

"It is alright Sherlock, she is a strong little baby... And our healers are watching her constantly." Anderson said, smiling at the baby who gripped his little finger with her small hand.

"Oh I'm glad... So glad..." Sherlock gasped out, near to passing out over all emotions overflowing him.

"It is understandable..." Anderson said. "Don't you want to hold her?" he then asked and Sherlock nodded furiously.

"It is just that I... I'm shocked... All that blood and... Pain and... the fire inside me... I thought I had a miscarriage." Sherlock said with a shaky voice, putting his hands around his head and rocking himself back and forth.

"No, she just wanted to get out a bit earlier than expected..." Anderson said kindly and handed the baby to him gently. Sherlock looked down at the baby while tears crept out of his eyes. "You are so beautiful..." he said quietly, stroking the baby's forehead.

The baby answered him with a cute smile. Sherlock noticed that she had his bright green/blue eyes and John's soft lips, he was sure she would have more similarities to John when she gets older.

"She is a beauty, really..." Anderson said softly, stroking her head. Sherlock nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Is John here?" he then asked, letting the baby suckle on his finger.

"No, I told him to stay at home since he is not allowed to be here after all." Anderson answered and Sherlock gave him a murderous look.

"Why wouldn't he be allowed here?" Sherlock hissed. "He is my _mate_! Of course he is allowed to be here, especially now when she is born!" he growled loudly, causing the baby to cry.

"Oh no no no, please don't cry..." he begged, trying to comfort her by rocking her a little in his arms. She continued her crying, Anderson tore her away from him and she instantly stopped crying. Sherlock growled angrily at him, not wanting him to have her.

"Stop acting like a spoiled child Sherlock. First off; you know that it is against our Law to let mates come to our camps, second; you need to work on your mood! You are scaring your own child!" Anderson said sternly.

"I don't want _**you **_ of all people to comfort her! And secondly, I _demand _that John is allowed here even though it is against our Law. I _need_ to see him and that instant!" Sherlock snarled, taking the baby back to him and pressing her gently against his chest while trying to comfort her.

"Okay then. I will ensure that your order will be obeyed." Anderson said and with that, he went out from the tent, leaving Sherlock and his baby alone.

* * *

"Ouch! Stupid trees! Stupid branches!" John growled out as a branch hit him in the face. They were going through a thick forest with a wolf form of Molly in the lead. Her fur was white with brown patches and she had some black spots on her face.

"My butt hurts!" John complained when the wheel-chair struck a stone and Mrs. Hudson chuckled softly at him. "It sure is bumpy here, but I'm sure we are there soon. Trust Molly, she is wise."

John snorted and shook his head in disagreement. Suddenly, Molly was greeted by a brown wolf, it puffed her cheek before turning around to walk away.

"_We are here now, and it's okay for you two to be here._" Molly's voice said inside John's head, it startled him a bit. It was like a veil had been drawn away when a large field opened right in front of them. The field was adorned with small and large fields, a big totem pole raised itself in the middle of the camp. John gasped by the marvelous sight and looked at Mrs. Hudson only to see that she did the same.

"So this is a werewolf camp..." he murmured, impressed and Mrs. Hudson nodded. She had only read about it in books and never seen it for herself, until now.

"_Let's go down the hill. You have someone that is waiting for you._" Molly's voice said softly and she went down the hill. John and Mrs. Hudson looked at each other before doing the same.

"Here is yours and Sherlock's tent." Anderson said when they were standing outside a big, yellow tent.

"Nice..." John said. "May I go in?" he then asked.

"Of course." Anderson said and helped John inside the tent.  
"I will wait outside." Mrs. Hudson said before they went away, seeming to understand something which John didn't. John shrugged and was rolled into a large room (if tents had rooms) with a bed standing in the middle of it. Sherlock was sitting on the bed, his face calm and filled with some kind of emotion John had never seen him have before, he held something in his arms and John's heart dropped when he understood what it was. He put his hands on the wheels and hurried to Sherlock.

"Sherlock!" he shouted out to his lover, put his arms around Sherlock and the tiny bundle.

"Hello John..." Sherlock murmured softly, kissing John's cheek and smiling at him. "Say hi to our baby..." he whispered and John's thought he was going to faint by happiness. He looked down at the still sleeping baby, tears starting to cloud his vision.

"It's a girl..." John said, giving her small head a gentle stroke.

"It is, funnily enough." Sherlock murmured back, leaning his forehead against John's.  
"And we suggested boy names..." John chuckled, tears escaping his eyes. He finally felt more relaxed than he had done in months. The fear when Anderson left him alone had made him exhausted and overstressed, and everything that happened with Moriarty had been tearing against his energy ever since, but now when he saw Baby Holmes and Sherlock safe and sound, he knew everything would be better. At least until Moriarty returned, if he would.

"We did... We have to come up with girl names now..." Sherlock murmured, John thought he seemed somewhat exhausted, probably by the labor – he wasn't sure though. It saddened him that he hadn't been there in time.

"We have... May I hold her?" John asked, giving Sherlock a cute look.

"Of course, why wouldn't you?" Sherlock murmured and handed over the baby to his love.

John sobbed happily when he held her and kissed her tiny cheeks.

"She looks just like you." he murmured to Sherlock, Sherlock chuckled.

"She looks like you too..." he said and kissed John's neck.

"What should we name her?" John wondered, Sherlock curled his arms around John's body, happy to finally have him close.

"I don't know love, what kind of girl names do you like?" he asked sleepily. John pondered for a while before answering:  
"Well, I never thought I was going to have a child at this age, nor with a man and nor with a werewolf... But uh... I have always wanted my child, if it was a girl, to be named either Rosalie, Allison, Astrid or Lilly..." John said softly, enjoying the feeling of Sherlock's closeness.

"I like those names... Let's name her Rosalie Astrid Lilly Holmes or Rosalie Astrid Lilly Watson?" Sherlock suggested, almost asleep.

"Well..." John chuckled somewhat nervously. "If we are getting married sometime, then we have to decide her last name. I think we will go by Watson right now, it sounds better than Holmes, not to be rude." John replied.

"You're right.. It do sound better..." Sherlock murmured. "But what should we name her? Do you like Rosalie for a first name or not?"

"I do like Rosalie for a first name but... Lilly and Astrid are beautiful names too... Let's wait for a while. We can call her something else to start with, like Baby Holmes or something." John suggested with a slight laughter and Sherlock nodded, thinking it was a good idea.

"Sure..." Sherlock murmured, sounding asleep now. "Uh yes, before I forget it... Tomorrow, it's going to be this big ritual thing... It is an ancient tradition among us werewolves; each time a newborn has come to our world, we have a day-long ritual for it, which is about to bless the newborn's life and wish and hope that the newborn can continue with the succession our bloodline for generations to come. They haven't done this ritual in 26 years, since I was born in fact. I was the first one in generations to be able to breed." Sherlock explained to John.

"I see... But didn't Moriarty have the gene too?" John asked, slowly rocking the baby in its sleep.

"He did, but none of my pack knew of it..." Sherlock replied and slumped down on the mattress.

"Do you think he will breed with someone any soon?" John asked worriedly and Sherlock shrugged.

"I don't know, it depends on if he have find a mate or not, but it seems like finding a mate isn't something he is striving for, I think he is looking for some sort of companion he can use against us." Sherlock said.

"Okay... What kind of companion?" John asked.

"A companion that can survive our poison."

"So that's why he killed off all those innocent people? To find a companion?" John exclaimed with a frown, the baby shifting uneasily in his arms at the sound of his loud voice.

"Exactly. There isn't many people out there that are able to survive our poison though, so I think he is having quite a hard time now. Especially when Mycroft is keeping his eyes on Moriarty's spies."

"How do you survive the poison? Am I able to do it?" John asked curiously while looking around the room for a teat she could suck on.

"I don't know if you are able to survive, there is only a few that can, since mainly our species is spread by the children we make, not by our poison." Sherlock explained and went down under the blankets, feeling more exhausted than ever.

"I see... If you could, would you make me one of you?" John asked, beaming up when he found something that looked like a teat. He carefully put it in her mouth and then gently lay her down in a crib that was standing next to their bed. Then, he pulled off his shirt and asked Sherlock if he could help him to take off his pants and lay him in the bed, which Sherlock did of course. When they were lying together, John had his head resting on Sherlock's chest.

"I don't know John. I don't think you want to be one of us, even though it is a marvelous feeling to become something more than a human." Sherlock replied after a long while.

"Why wouldn't I want to be one of you? If I could walk, I could run beside you, wouldn't that be nice?" he asked while he listened to Sherlock's steady heartbeat.

"Of course it would be nice, I would love it John. But you can't walk now, you would only be left behind since no one can help a crippled wolf to walk again. But... If you would want to be a werewolf John, however the circumstances is - then of course I would help you to become one. The problem is that the poison may kill you and I don't want you dead." Sherlock said.

"Good to know." John laughed which made Sherlock laugh too.

"Yeah... Well, give a thought love." Sherlock murmured, nibbling a little at his ear which made John giggle.

"I will, though it won't be as fun I think, since I can't walk after all." he sighed and Sherlock hugged him tighter.

"I will ask our healers tomorrow before the ritual if they can do something about your paralysis, it is not certain that they can do anything since you have a brain damage after all, but it wouldn't hurt to ask them."  
John's body stiffened a little by hearing this. He would maybe be able to walk again!  
"Don't get your hopes up though." Sherlock murmured softly when he heard how John's heart do somersaults in his chest.

"No no, I won't." John replied but Sherlock knew it was too late. He had already gotten his hopes up."I will ask them tomorrow and we will see if they can do anything, okay?" Sherlock whispered and kissed John's head softly.  
"Sounds good."  
"Let's get some sleep before Baby Holmes wakes up..." Sherlock mumbled and John nodded.  
"Yes.." he said, and the two men drifted off to sleep, unknowing of that a dark shadow was watching them...

* * *

**Okay so now I will be able to write something here which I couldn't do up there ^. I'm having a real hard time to decide name for the baby, I think I will be going with Astrid for her first name but I'm still not sure. Which name do you think is best? Please PM me if you have an opinion! Would be awesome! xx ~_erithwolf_**


	17. Chapter 17

**New chapter is up! W00T! Sorry it took such a long time! This chapter is pretty boring, though I hope you will like it as usual. PLEASE REVIEW! I LOOOVE REVIEWS! :D HUGS AND KISSES xoxoxoxo**

**~_ erithwolf_**

* * *

The warm sunlight streamed in through the tent's wall's and stroke Sherlock's face gently, making the man to open his eyes and wake up. He turned his head to the side and saw a gentle sleeping John beside him, and their baby lay between them. The poor thing had woken up two or three times during the night and wept more for each time, so Sherlock and John decided that she was allowed to sleep with them instead of her own bed. Sherlock gave her cheek a gently stroke before leaning over her to kiss John's forehead.

"Wake up my dear ones..." he murmured softly to his beloved. John opened his eyes and yawned loudly, then he looked at Sherlock with a smile.

"Hello." he said softly and giving Sherlock's nose a nudge.

"Hello." Sherlock smiled.

John's gaze went down to their baby and he also gave her a stroke.

"I still can't believe that I've become a father..." John murmured while stroking her head.

"Me neither. Almost." Sherlock grinned, putting his hand over John's.

"Today is a big day..." Sherlock added and kissed John's cheek before sitting up in the bed. John carefully put his arms around their baby and hugged her tightly to his chest, causing the baby to slowly open her eyes. Her face lit up with a small smile at the sight of her dad and she grabbed John's index finger.

"Aren't you the cutest girl?" John murmured softly and kissed her small cheek. Sherlock's heart was about to explode at the sight of them. He loved them so _much_. John turned his head to Sherlock.

"It is. Are you nervous about the ritual?" he asked and Sherlock shrugged.

"No, not directly." he replied and got up from the bed, John did the same.

"I'm nervous, given that I might get back my legs today..." John whispered.

"As I said yesterday, don't get your hopes up. I don't want to see you empty and heartbroken again..." Sherlock said before taking the baby away from him, putting her back in her bed for a while, he needed to help John get up from the bed. He lifted him up and put him in his wheelchair, then he handed him the baby again.

"Thank you." he smirked when he got her back, slowly rocking her.

"No problem." Sherlock smirked, went to the door and growled at something before going back to John and the baby.

"What did you do?" John asked quite worried since the man had growled.

"I called one of the servants. I'm the chosen one and I've fulfilled my role, therefore I'm authorized to have servants." Sherlock replied.

"Alright... Cool. What are they going to do?" John asked.

"They are going to make breakfast for the three of us, and then I thought maybe you wanted to have their help if you want to take a shower, that is." Sherlock enquired.

"I would rather take help of you, if that is okay?" John asked a bit unsure Sherlock noticed from the small wrinkle that formed on his forehead.

"Of course it is okay love, although we need someone to take care of the baby first." Sherlock said softly and John nodded.

"How are we going to feed her? I mean... You don't have uh... the ability to breast-feed right?" John asked seemingly embarrassed. Sherlock laughed.

"No, I don't. We have to feed her with infant formula which the servants are preparing right now." Sherlock replied, enjoying the fact that John thought he had the ability to breast-feed.

"What's so funny?" John asked, wheeling close to Sherlock and leaning his forehead to Sherlock's stomach while holding the baby.

"You thought I had the ability to breast-feed. I thought it was funny." Sherlock replied, chuckling again and ruffling John's hair.

"_Very_ funny." John replied with a snort and shook his head.

"Very funny indeed." Sherlock replied softly, kissing John's head. The servants came in and looked at them. The first one was a quite tall girl with black, long hair and a cute, heart shaped face, the second one was a shorter boy with sandy blonde hair and the third one was an older man with chocolate brown hair and green, inviting eyes. They silently went to the tent's "kitchen" and put the baby food on the table along with clean clothes, shampoo, shower gel, a shaver and three towels. The man with the green eyes went away for a minute, then he returned with a tray with their breakfast.

Sherlock gave them a thankful growl, if a growl even could be thankful, they curtsied and bowed before going out from the tent.

"Let's eat breakfast first, shall we?" Sherlock said and John nodded. Sherlock placed him at the table and took the baby in his arms and sat down on a chair close to John. They ate breakfast and fed the baby, then Sherlock took a shower before helping John take a shower as well and lastly, they washed their baby together in the sink. She was happy in the water; splashing around in it with her tiny feet and she babbled happily when John washed her head.

"We really should give her a name, imagine if she believes her name is "Baby" in the future." John said when they had finished washing her.

"That's right... Although we don't know what to name her, right?" Sherlock replied and kissed John's neck, putting his arms around him and sighing contently.

"We don't... Let's see. What is she to you? Is she an Astrid, Rosalie or Lilly?" Sherlock asked while looking at John and then at his child.

"I think she is all of them... Although more an Astrid than Rosalie or Lilly." John said, stroking Sherlock's cheek.

"Yes... Let's name her Astrid Rosalie Lilly then." Sherlock said, smiling brightly.

"Yes. Let's name her Astrid." John repeated and they agreed.

"Hello Astrid." they said to their baby in unison and Astrid replied with a laughter.

"I wish she could talk...I would love to hear what her voice sounds like..." John sighed, leaning his head against Sherlock's stomach, looking down at his baby.

"You will, in time. She is just 6 months after all... In human months that would be around... 2 or 3 months old." Sherlock said.

"Oh I see... Cool. Then she is not an infant, she is older... That's explains why she is able to laugh." John said and Sherlock nodded.

"That's right."

They took turns holding Astrid, and just when they held her together, one of the servants came into their tent. It was the man with the green eyes, he bared his teeth and growled to Sherlock, then he went out. John's body stiffened slightly by the man's actions and looked at Sherlock with a troubled gaze.

"Don't worry love, he just told me that we need to get ready to go out and join the ritual." Sherlock replied softly.

"Oh I see. Are we going to ask the healers when the ritual is done?"

"Exactly, so you'll have to wait for about three hours or so." Sherlock replied and John nodded.

"Let's go." Sherlock said and gave Astrid to John, then the three went out in the dazzling sunlight.

* * *

The sight that met John was amazing. In the middle of the camp there now was a big bonfire where Molly, Anderson and the rest of Sherlock's pack were dancing and singing around. Suddenly, Anderson stopped with his dancing and came walking to them with his arms outstretched. He was wearing a long night-blue robe adorned with a large full moon over the chest and right under it, there was a wolf howling at the moonlight.

"Hello my dear friends..." he said slowly and embraced them. John gave Sherlock an uncertain look, Sherlock shook his head and mimicked:  
"_Just play along, this is all for the ritual._"

John nodded, returned the embrace and Anderson released them.

"Give her to me." he said, Sherlock held out Astrid to him and he took her gently to his arms.

John threw a worried glance at Sherlock before Anderson said that they would follow him, which they did. They walked round the fire and stopped. Anderson turned around to them and smiled gently. The pack stopped with their dancing and singing.

Anderson opened his mouth and started singing a very enchanting song in a foreign language while he was stroking Astrid's cheeks with soot from the fire. Sherlock explained that this was the song of blessing that the werewolves have always been singing to their newborns. When he was finished with the smearing of the soot, he stopped with his singing and instead he let out a loud howl which the rest of the pack joined in. Then, he handed Astrid to John and suddenly, there was a dark chocolate coloured wolf standing before John, its eyes brimming with love and kindness. The rest of the pack transformed too and soon enough, Sherlock had transformed as well. The only ones that hadn't transformed were Mrs. Hudson (who was crying joyfully), John and Astrid. Suddenly, the wolves formed into a queue in front of John and Astrid. The first one that came to them was Anderson. He raised himself up on two legs, put his paws around Astrid's head, closed his eyes and hummed softly before nudging her forehead with his forehead, then he went down on all fours again and went away to make room for the other wolves. The other wolves did the exact thing as Anderson had done, last out was Sherlock. He did the same thing although his paws started glowing when he touched Astrid with them, which made John frightened.

"_Don't fret love. It's only a sign that I am the father of this wonder._" Sherlock said softly in John's head and the man relaxed.

When the blessing was done, the wolves transformed back to their human forms and they started dancing and singing around the bonfire again. Sherlock eventually joined in too while John was standing still, jealously watching them while he played a little with Astrid.

Sherlock suddenly came by and grabbed John's hand.

"Come darling, let's dance." he said but John shook his head.

"No, I can't Sherlock. I'm paralyzed." John said slowly, watching Astrid sleeping.

"I can drive you around in the wheelchair, Molly or Mrs. Hudson can watch over Astrid while we are dancing. Please." Sherlock whispered excitedly in John's ear, making the shorter man shiver by anticipation.

"B-but I can't dance. It is not the same thing." said John grudgingly.

"I will make you dance with me..." Sherlock breathed in his ear, carefully handed over Astrid to a waiting, beaming Molly and then he took a firm grip of John's hands and lifted him up bride-style, then he went to the bonfire and started dancing around, laughing with John in his arms while the sun warmed their skin.

* * *

"I am 'hella- tired..." John grumbled as Sherlock lay him on top of the bed.

"Me too..." Sherlock yawned and lay down beside his lover.

"This was a wonderful day..." John beamed, curling his hands around Sherlock's.

"It sure was... And Astrid seemed to like it."

"She did and it made me so glad." John smiled happily. "The blessing was a wonderful experience." he added, Sherlock smiled greatly at him.

"I am so flattered you think so." Sherlock said with a bright smile and kissed John's nose.

"I love you so much." he added which made John's face flush a little.

"I love you too..." John replied, his voice a bit thick, probably by nervousness.

"Oh no! We forgot to ask the healers about your legs!" Sherlock suddenly exclaimed, scaring John a little.

"It is okay Sherlock. There is a day tomorrow too." he said calmly, nuzzling Sherlock's nose.

"Yes yes, that of course." Sherlock smiled, stroking John's cheek before kissing him tenderly.

* * *

"Please Sherlock, hurry! I want to go to the healers now!" John said impatiently while waiting for Sherlock to go up from the bed, but the man was teasing him with pretending to sleep. John ruffled him ferociously.

"Come ooon!" John snorted like a little child and Sherlock pushed a pillow to the man's face.

"Nuuuh-uuuh. I want to sleep." he sneered. John growled and took a grip of the pillow and hit Sherlock's head with it.

"Come on, **NOW**!" John sighed tiredly with his arms crossed.

"Okay okay." Sherlock smirked, kissed John's forehead before growling out to the servants. They came running and Sherlock told them to take care of Astrid while he and John was away. Sherlock helped John out from the bed, helped him dressing himself, Sherlock dressed himself as well and when he was finished, they went out.

Sherlock patted on the healers tent door, growling and whining something. They waited for some minutes before Anderson came out from the tent.

"Yes?" Anderson said with a big smile.

"Let's go into the tent first." Sherlock said before Anderson could even react and Anderson took them inside. They sat down at a small table, the room smelled of different incenses, which John thought reeked shit.

"What do you want, friends?" Anderson asked when he had made some tea. John found it weird to be called "friend" by this douche bag, although he had been acting much nicer now than ever. He was kind of shocked that Anderson was a healer, he hadn't expected that.

"We would like to ask you if you are able to heal John's paralysis." Sherlock said smoothly and giving the other man a bright smile. Anderson pondered for some minutes before answering.

"I do not know if I will be able to do it, since the damage is in his brain. It may be too risky. I need to search about it in some of my books before I can give you an answer. Is that okay?" Anderson asked and John nodded.

"It is."

"Good, then give me today to search some facts. I will call on you later." he said, smiling.

"Of course." John said, thankful of getting out of the incense stinking place.

"Let's go to the river and bath." Sherlock said in John's ear when they had gotten out from the tent.

"Bath? Sherlock, seriously. I can't swim." John sighed.

"Darling, you couldn't dance either but I made you. I am sure I can make you swim too." Sherlock said softly.

"Okay then. Whatever you wish." John said and they went to the nearby river to bath.

* * *

An hour later, they could hear a loud howl, they got up from the river and followed the howl. It quieted down when they came to Anderson's tent. Anderson came out and waved them in. They sat down at the table again and Anderson opened a big, thick book.

"Here. Look here." Anderson said and pointed at an image with a man that had a wolf-head, standing over an other man, doing something with his hands.

"He is healing a paralyzed man. I've read through this page a couple of times now and it seems like it is possible for me to heal John, although I need your help Sherlock." Anderson said excitedly, looking at Sherlock.

"Sure, what do you need help with?" Sherlock asked while John was about to go through the roof by happiness.

"I need you to anesthetize John with this..." Anderson babbled, bending down and rummaged through a bag made of buckskin.

"This one." he said and showed Sherlock a chalice with some sort of thick, green liquid inside of it.

"What's that?" John asked, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"It's sedatives, werewolf sedatives." Anderson replied. "They are kind of weird since you need to kiss the one that's going to be C, that's why I need Sherlock to help me."

"But uh... Wouldn't Sherlock be anesthetized too since he's going to kiss me with it?" John asked with a frown.

"Oh no, I will make him immune." Anderson said.

"Alright. When do we start?" John then asked.

"Tomorrow, I need to prepare the "operation" table." Anderson said and John sighed disappointedly.

"Ah don't you worry. Just 24 hours and we will get started." Anderson grinned, patting John's shoulder.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow then." Sherlock said, raising himself up and going out of the tent with John.

"Let's pick up Astrid and eat something and then sleep?" Sherlock suggested and John nodded.

"Sure. Let's do that."

John couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is another chapter. I had no idea it would turn out like this when I started writing it lawl. I hope you will like it... PLEASE REVIEW QuQ~ _erithwolf_**

* * *

"Just take it easy John, everything will be alright." Sherlock whispered to John as he helped John to lay down on the simple 'operation' table. In fact, it was the diner table, but Anderson had told them that he used it for operations too which John found a bit disgusting.

"But... I am scared Sherlock..." John whispered between his teeth and giving Sherlock a worried look.

"So... Do you want to be able to walk again or not?" Sherlock asked with a perked eyebrow.

"I want to be able to walk again, but this whole thing is scaring the hell out of me." John sighed.

"I know darling, but if you want to walk again, you got to calm down, otherwise I won't be able to kiss you with this." Sherlock said and waved with the cup with sedatives in front of John's eyes. John grunted worriedly and rolled with his eyes.

"Alrighty then. Shall we begin?" Anderson said as he came into the room, fully clothed with a white robe and doctor's gloves.

"Yeah sure, I just need him to calm down a bit." Sherlock replied to the other man and leaned down and kissed John's cheek.

"Oh, yeah. It's not good if his heart is beating that fast when I begin the operation." Anderson said and stood at the edge of the table with his eyes resting on John.

"S-sorry..." John murmured nervously and gulped. He took a deep breath."Okay... I am ready." he squeaked. Anderson made an approving nod to Sherlock, Sherlock opened the cork to the bottle and filled his mouth with the thick, green liquid before leaning down and kissing John deeply, making the man swallow the disgustingly tasting fluid. Soon enough, John's eyelids began to flutter and in about a minute - he was fully asleep.

With a 'poof' and a snarl, Anderson was now standing at the bedside table in his wolf form. Sherlock bared his teeth.

"_If you kill him... Then I will kill you."_ he growled inside Anderson's head and the man nodded with his big, shaggy head.

"_I won't even give him a scratch. I promise._" Anderson said before he turned his amber coloured gaze to John's head and put his paws around John's head. His paws started glowing with a worryingly red light, but Sherlock let it be. He went out from the tent and greeted Mrs. Hudson.

"How is the operation going?" she asked anxiously and embracing Sherlock nicely.

"It has just begun, Anderson wasn't sure how long it would take..." Sherlock grunted and returned the embrace.

"Oh dear. I hope everything will go okay..." Mrs. Hudson said and looked at Sherlock with worried eyes.

"I hope so too." Sherlock sighed, sitting down on the ground, Mrs. Hudson joined him.

"Where is Astrid?" she asked after a while.

"She is with Molly. Molly loves to take care of Astrid." Sherlock said with a bright smile. "It's nice to see her thinking of something else than the fact that I'm not her lover..."

"Oh... You are her mate right?" Mrs. Hudson asked and Sherlock nodded.

"I am, though she is not mine obviously. She is... suffering quite a lot by seeing me with John." Sherlock said quietly, looking out over the camp and the now dead bonfire.

"It must be hard for her." Mrs. Hudson said slowly.

"It is. She could have been raging at me right now though she isn't. She accept that John is my mate and she even like my child and plays with it. It makes me happy that she is even able to do that. If someone else had been mating with John, then I wouldn't been too happy about it. I would have fought to death with the other mate to win John. I'm glad Molly didn't do that with me." Sherlock murmured, scribbling things on the ground with a stick.

"I'm glad too. It would have been hard for you to fight with her. You are friends with her and she probably would have started fighting with you at the time when you were pregnant which would have made it harder for you to win the fight. I've read in that book you gave me that werewolves is as most weak when they are pregnant." Mrs. Hudson stated.

"Yes that is true. We are most weak when we are pregnant..." Sherlock murmured, staring at the ground. Mrs. Hudson immediately noticed that something was wrong with Sherlock.

She put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

"How are you Sherlock? Something wrong?" she asked, Sherlock's jaws clenched and he turned his gaze to look at her.

"Mrs. Hudson..." he murmured slowly, Hudson nodded. "Yes Sherlock?" she asked a bit anxiously.

"I think... I think I might be pregnant again." Sherlock murmured slowly, his gaze going down to the ground again.

Mrs. Hudson frowned.

"What? How? Already? But you and John haven't had sex now? Or did you?" she said with a slight flush on her cheeks. Sherlock cleared his throat, his cheeks flushing as well.

"Well.. Uhm.. We did... the other night... The night before we went to the healers actually..." Sherlock said quite troubled and shifted at his seat.

"Uh... Nice to know." Mrs. Hudson laughed out. "- but how can you already know you are pregnant? I mean, isn't that quite early since it only was two days ago you had sex last time?" she said, wondering - but Sherlock shook his head.

"No... It is not that early. Werewolves know when they are pregnant and when they aren't." Sherlock replied, scribbling around with the stick. He drew himself, Astrid and John as stick figures.

"But.. Sherlock, what are you going to do with it? I mean... You just got Astrid! And you need to take care of her! And imagine if Moriarty returns, then you will be weaker!" Mrs. Hudson said with an anxious wrinkle on her forehead, clasping her hands together. Sherlock turned his gaze at her and stared at her with one murderous eye.

"I'm **not **going to have an abortion. And if Moriarty returns, I will kill him." Sherlock growled furiously, getting angry at Mrs Hudson since she had suggested _abortion_. He would _never_ kill one of his own children. The werewolves was in need of more people with the ability to become wolves.

"S-sorry..." Mrs. Hudson gasped slightly shocked and frightened. "But I don't want you hurt or dead."

"I know you don't. But I won't kill something that me and John have done together." Sherlock answered while putting his arms around his stomach, thinking of the baby inside of him.

"But... How are you going to protect yourself if Moriarty comes back? You know what he did last time... He almost killed John and you! And he killed Lestrade! You don't want him to try doing that again, am I right?" she said worriedly. Sherlock's pride was hurt by Mrs. Hudson thinking he was weak.

"I will be stronger this time, even though I'm with child. I won't let him hurt my family again. Never. He will not lay a finger on them. If he do, then I will gladly kill him because he is getting killed anyway." Sherlock growled, his nails turning into claws by thinking of Moriarty and what he did to John. "And also, I will have Molly, Anderson and the others by my side this time. We will be eight against one." he added though Mrs. Hudson still looked worried.

"Will you tell John about your second child?" she asked, Sherlock shook his head.

"No, not yet." he said and raising up from the ground. "I will go to Molly now and see what they are doing." he said before going away.

* * *

"_Astrid, look here!_" Sherlock could hear Molly's voice echo through his head as he saw the wolf woman running around in a circle in front of the child. Astrid was looking at her with a big smile on her lips, she seemed to like Molly a lot.

"_No Astrid, don't eat pine cones! I don't think your daddies will be happy if you do!" _Molly said softly when the baby girl picked up a pine cone and eating on it. Molly carefully punched it away from her with her big paw, which made Astrid scared. The baby started crying.  
"_Oh no no, I'm so sorry Astrid!" _Molly said, horrified and slumped down in front of her with her ears pressed against her head. "_I didn't mean to make you cry!"_ Molly said, puffing the baby's chin softly with her nose. Astrid started laughing and clapped her tiny hands.

"_That's a good girl! I like it when you are happy Astrid!" _Molly said happily and cuddled up beside Molly. Astrid dug her tiny hands into Molly's fur and cuddled close, putting her thumb in her mouth and closed her eyes to sleep.

"_Oh you are a tired girl.." _said Molly lovingly and licked her head.

"It's going good, what I can tell..." Sherlock said softly as he entered the grove.

"_It is. She is such a sweet girl! We have had so much fun." _Molly replied with a big wolf grin.

"I could tell." Sherlock said, slumping down beside them, giving Astrid a look with deep love and caring. "You are a great baby sitter Molly. I am forever thankful." he added and he could almost see a blush on Molly's face.

"_No problems Sherlock. I would do anything for you." _she said softly, laid down her big head on her paws while keeping her gaze at Sherlock.

"I know." Sherlock said slowly, looking at his sleeping child.

"_I would take a bullet for you. I would jump from a roof for you. I would do anything. Anything for you Sherlock._" Molly said, this time her voice was filled with anguish.

"I know Molly. I know." Sherlock replied shortly, he didn't really want to start a fight with her.

"_Why... Why won't you feel the same for me?" _Molly asked slowly, her voice getting more and more filled with anguish and wrath.

"Because I haven't mated with you Molly..." Sherlock replied, looking at her with one calm eye.

"_Why __**not**__? I love you Sherlock. I love you so damn much." _

"I know Molly... I'm so sorry... but... I can't help that I mated on John." Sherlock said, giving Astrid a brief worried look. Molly's calm face contorted into a threatening mask. She bared her sharp teeth and let out a low growl.

"_Why won't you love me Sherlock? Astrid could have been _**our **_child!" _she growled sorrowfully and raised herself from the ground which caused Astrid to wake up and cry. Sherlock bared his teeth at her and hurried to Astrid, picking her up.

"Molly I don't want to fight with you. Please. Calm yourself." Sherlock begged while trying to comfort his crying baby, but Molly let out a louder snarl from now an open mouth. Her sharp teeth glistened in the dying sunlight.

"Please Molly. We don't need to fight. It is what it is. I don't want to scare Astrid either." he begged, but Molly stubbornly started to walk around him in a circle, growling angrily at him while her shag raised on her back.

"Molly... Please..." Sherlock begged for one last time but the woman didn't give up. Her snarls turned into horrifying snarls. Sherlock shook his head disappointedly, he called out to his servants and they immediately came running. He explained the situation and they took Astrid away. Then he turned around to Molly and let the warmth take complete control over him. He slumped down with a loud thud when his big paws touched the ground.

"_Is this what you really want? _" Sherlock asked to her and Molly's big head moved up and down.

"_I want to see if I can win your heart by fighting with you." _Molly replied, whipping angrily with her tail.

"_Molly, you won't ever win my heart. My heart belongs to John and John only."_ Sherlock said, unsure if he really wanted to wound her.

"_I don't believe that!" _she growled furiously and raised herself up on two legs and Sherlock did the same.

"_But it is true, you know everything about this. Why are you denying it?"_ Sherlock asked. Molly bowed before him.

"_Because I don't want to believe it is true." _she said before launching at him. He easily avoided her attack by throwing himself to the side, then he attacked her leg, biting through the muscles. Molly let out a loud scream of pain, kicking and flailing to make Sherlock release his grip which he did. He didn't want to wound her too much. She turned around, growling ferociously before clawing over his already blind eye, leaving a big hole after her instead of a dead eyeball. Sherlock whelped, gripping her arms with his paws and forced her down on the ground. There, he closed his jaws around her throat and started chewing through it. Molly screamed by pain and kicked him in the stomach. A cold breeze ran through Sherlock's body as she had kicked him right at where the child was. He let her go and quickly moved away from her, breathing deeply to not whine out in pain. Molly quickly moved up to her feet, not resting a second before attacking Sherlock again. Now it was her time to put Sherlock on the ground. She started to dig her snout through his chest, just as Moriarty had done. Sherlock's chest was still weak and he cried out in pain, struggling under her but apparently, she was too heavy. Images from the horrible night with Moriarty rushed through his head and he started to panic. He let out a loud cry for help and suddenly, Mycroft stood beside him. Sherlock could hear a deep and frightening growl coming from the other man and Molly immediately released Sherlock and subdued beneath Mycroft's authority.

"_This is __**our **__fight! Don't budge in!" _Molly growled though still lying on the ground in front of Mycroft. Sherlock got up from the ground, panting heavily and highly worried about the baby. Mycroft snarled deeply, expanding his lungs with air to look larger than he really was. Molly winced slightly by the authority he radiated and soon enough, her tail ended up being between her legs. She had given up. For now.

"_Now, get away." _Mycroft snapped with his teeth bared and Molly quickly raised herself up from the ground and ran away. Mycroft turned to Sherlock and cuddled his cheek.

"_How are you brother dear?" _he whispered softly.

"_Good, though a bit weak. She did the same as Moriarty, which distracted me from getting away... Though I think I am too weak. I can't even win a match against a _**woman**. _It's bugging me."_ Sherlock sighed deeply and sat down on the ground, seemingly exhausted. His eye, or what was left of it - hurt like hell too.

"_You need to train brother dear. I will help you. You need to be strong. We do not know when Moriarty will strike again._" Mycroft murmured softly, nibbling on Sherlock's ear and licking the blood away from his eye.

"_I know. But I have a child to take care of. I do not have time to train._" Sherlock replied, irritated.

"_You will find time._"

"_How? Molly was Astrid's babysitter and I think she won't return for a while by now._" he sighed.

"_By Fenrir's tail, Sherlock. Your pack is _**here**_, I am sure everyone would be glad to take care of Astrid, and do not forget John._" his elder brother replied.

"_Fine enough, although Molly was really good with her. I do not understand what happened to her._" said Sherlock.

"_She is insane by sorrow Sherlock. It is a wonder that she has even be able to take care of Astrid. She is.. a bit like me... Although it goes better now when I have Athena._" Mycroft whispered softly.

"_I still don't understand why she suddenly attacked me like that. She had had a wonderful day with Astrid._" Sherlock said, pondering and started walking back to the camp. He needed to check on John and if Anderson could do anything to stop the bleeding.

"_Things isn't always as they seem._" Mycroft replied softly, walking beside with his brother.

"_I guess not. Where have you been by the way? Didn't see you at the ritual._" Sherlock asked.

"_I have been spying at Moriarty's spies , as usual. I tried to make it in time, sorry I did not."_ Mycroft replied and Sherlock nodded.

"_Okay._"

He wondered if he should tell Mycroft about the second child, but after mulling it over a bit, he decided to wait with that too. Maybe he would get a miscarriage since Molly had hit him quite hard...

* * *

Sherlock and Mycroft went into Anderson's tent, this time in human form. Anderson was still sitting at the table with his paws glowing red. He looked exhausted. Sherlock stood beside him and looked worriedly at John.

"_How is it going?_" he asked. He didn't want to disturb Anderson in his work, but he felt that it was necessary. Anderson didn't even look at him when he replied:  
"_It is going okay. This was harder than I thought ,although I think it will be alright. He will be able to walk soon, just give me the time needed._"

"_Alright._" Sherlock murmured and started listening to John's heartbeat. It was very unsteady and it worried Sherlock deeply.

"_Why is his heartbeat so irregular?_" he asked.

"_Because his body is under heavy pressure right now. Please Sherlock, go out. I will call on you as soon as I'm finished._" and with that Sherlock and Mycroft went out.

When Sherlock was sitting at the camp-fire with a sleeping Astrid in his lap and with a Mycroft leaning on his shoulder, he heard a loud howl from Anderson's tent. He quickly handed the sleeping baby to Mycroft and went to the tent with his heart stuck in his throat.

An exhausted Anderson met him in the doorway.  
"_Come in, come in._" he said sluggishly and Sherlock followed him. The sight that met him made him choke up with tears. John was standing,_ standing_ in front of him.

"J-John..." was the only thing he could say. John beamed brightly at him and ran to him with open arms.

"Sherlock..." was the only thing John could say and the two men embraced tightly.

"Now I finally can run beside you..." John whispered softly, his tears of joy wetting Sherlock's cheek.


	19. Chapter 19

"No Astrid, don't chew on that cable!" John called out to his daughter as she was starting to chew on a cable to the TV. He ran towards her and picked her up.

"Chew on your teat instead..." John said and gave her, her red teat.

"Her teeth is starting to grow, she is like a puppy. Needs something to chew on all the time." Sherlock murmured from the sofa, he was reading the newspaper.

They had come home two month's after John's surgery, by the time John was training how to walk again, Sherlock was training too with Mycroft. Mycroft had taught him different tactics and bite techniques that would be useful against Moriarty.

"Then we must give her something to chew on... Like a bone or something." John suggested, sinking down on the sofa beside Sherlock.

"A bone? Do you want our daughter to be like a dog?" Sherlock snorted, flipping through the pages of the newspaper.

John grunted and rolled with his eyes, Astrid started poking him in the eyes.

"Stop that Astrid, please." he begged, but the child continued poking him.

"I have no idea what kind of things you give werewolf babies!" John grumbled, now irritated.

"Stop it Astrid!" John growled at her and put her down beside him instead. She started crying bitterly, Sherlock put down the newspaper and lifted her up in her lap.

"Don't cry darling..." he murmured, hiding his growing stomach beneath her. She stopped crying in a matter of seconds. John jealously looked at him.

"She always stop crying when she is with you..." he sighed, picking up the newspaper and flipping through the papers at a fast pace.

"That is because you are always harsh on her... You got to be nice..." Sherlock said while rocking her softly in his lap. She looked at him with smiling eyes and sucked pleasingly on her teat, resting her red head on Sherlock's chest.

"Always harsh? Am I _always _harsh on her?" John growled with an angry tone, slapping down the newspaper on the cupboard and stared at Sherlock with a hurt gaze.

"Okay, maybe harsh wasn't a good choice of word. But seriously John, you always act irritating around her – of course she doesn't get happy when you act like that." Sherlock stated with perked eyebrows, looking at his lover.

"Since when did you get a child expert?" John spat angrily, quickly getting up from the sofa. Astrid gave him a frightened look.

"John, stop this please. You are scaring our child and you are acting most ridiculous. You have nothing to be angry nor jealous about." Sherlock sighed, but John's face went red by anger and he spat right out on the floor. Sherlock wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I am tired of this Sherlock. I am sick of it! I am tired of your whole person Sherlock! I can't take this anymore! I'm leaving!" John called out, totally enraged, then he turned around and went upstairs to pack his bag.

"John? What are you doing?" Sherlock asked, going after him with a now sleeping Astrid in his arms.

"I am leaving Sherlock." John replied, busy with packing his bag.

"You are not leaving me John. You can't leave me. I love you!" Sherlock said horrified and went up to him. "We have a child John! You can't leave us! Imagine if Moriarty goes after you!" he added, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" John snarled and hit Sherlock's hand.

"Please John... What has gotten into you? Please. You can't leave us! I thought you loved me!" Sherlock said, his voice getting thick by the lump that started to harden there.

"I need to REST!" John shouted, threw his clothes, his phone,everything he owned down in the bag before putting it on his back, hurrying down the stairs.

"No John! What are you doing? Don't leave ME!" Sherlock shrieked after him, giving Astrid to a very confused-looking Mrs. Hudson before running after his whole life's love.

"What do you mean by rest? Do you need to get off your work or just take a rest from taking care of Astrid or what is it?" Sherlock asked panicked and gripping the other man's arm to make him stop walking so fast. John shook him off.

"Leave me be Sherlock." was the only thing John said. Sherlock felt his eyes getting filled with tears.

"W-why? Please explain... If there is anything I can do... Please... John..." Sherlock begged, clasping his hand around John's, but John shook his hand off as well.

"No. Leave me be!" John snarled, his eyes brimming with a fuming anger Sherlock never seen before – then he swirled around and started walking away from Sherlock. Sherlock remained standing at the same place where John had left him with his arms around himself for hours. His world was slowly ripping apart in front of him. His mind told him that the ground under him started cracking up, Sherlock suddenly found himself falling down in an eternal darkness with no return. Without John, he was _nothing_.

"Sherlock? What are you doing here standing only in your sheet?" Anderson's voice said suddenly, waking Sherlock up from his numbness.

"John... Left..." Sherlock whispered, his voice empty.

"What? I can't hear what you're saying Sherlock. You do not look well... Let's go home and see if we can do anything about this, alright?" Anderson said, gripping Sherlock's arm softly and took him home to his house.

* * *

"There you go..." Anderson said to Sherlock as he served the taller man a cup of hot tea and scones. Sherlock had not said a word during the entire time he had been at Anderson's house.

"Tell me what's happened." Anderson said softly, putting a plaid around Sherlock's cold body before leaning down in the sofa beside his pack mate and colleague. Sherlock only gave him an empty gaze, then he stared out in nothingness.

"Have something happened to Astrid? Or John?" Anderson asked, now getting a tad bit worried. He sipped at his tea while Sherlock still was staring out in nothing. He didn't utter a word. Anderson shifted troubled at his seat before sending out his mind to Sherlock's mind, but his mind was engulfed by deep sorrow which hindered him from breaching it.

"Okay... I can't reach you by voice nor by mind. Would you please like to send your memories to me?" Anderson asked politely, looking at his pack mate. Sherlock's face features didn't change nor did he move a muscle, but suddenly images of everything that had happened flashed before Anderson's eyes and he immediately understood why Sherlock was acting this way.

"He left you. Your _everything_ left you." Anderson gasped, staring shocked at Sherlock.  
Sherlock's face was contorted with mental pain by hearing about him.

"I'm so incredibly sorry Sherlock, I... I don't understand why J... _He _left you. He didn't have a good reason for doing that in my opinion. Maybe he just need to get a rest." Anderson said, scratching his chin while thinking it over.

"He... said... that... he... wanted... to rest..." Sherlock whispered very slowly, his eyes tearing up.

"Get a rest from what? I don't understand..." Sherlock whispered, brushing his hands over his face. "I love him so much... So deeply. I would have loved him forever..." Sherlock added, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. Anderson put his arms around him and put Sherlock's head to his chest, letting him hear his heartbeat.

"Maybe it is not over yet Sherlock. Don't believe it's over. Maybe he just need a rest like he said, maybe he will contact you tomorrow?" Anderson murmured softly while pulling his hands through Sherlock's curls. Sherlock shrugged, now sobbing openly and pushing himself against Anderson's chest, seeking for comfort. Anderson put his arms around him and pulled him tighter.

"I'm here Sherlock... I won't leave you..." Anderson murmured softly, stroking his back. Sherlock cried bitterly for hours, his heart aching terribly by the thought of John and Astrid. How would he be able to look at her again when he would only see John in her.

Anderson handed a napkin to him when the clock had struck 00:00 and when the summer crickets were singing their lullaby outside.

"Dry your tears..." Anderson murmured softly to Sherlock. The taller man accepted the napkin and slowly dried his tears and blew his nose. When he was finished with it, he moved away fro m Anderson's warm body and instead sat right up on the sofa, turning his face towards Anderson.

"Anderson... I can't live without him. He is my whole life. He is my _being_. I can't breathe without him." Sherlock said, his breath staggered when he spoke.

"Take it easy Sherlock, deep breaths." Anderson begged him but Sherlock's breathing got even more uneven.

"I... won't... live without him... I can't... live without him..." Sherlock panted, his lips slowly turning blue.

"No Sherlock! You must stay alive! You have got to continuing living! You have a child back at 221B which you must stay alive for! And your whole pack! Me? And Mycroft!" Anderson begged with panic in his voice, but Sherlock breathing kept getting more uneven until he stopped breathing completely. His body fell helplessly down on the couch. Anderson instantly started with cardiac and pulmonary resuscitation, but to no avail. Sherlock's body didn't want to go on anymore. Anderson started sobbing as he tried to revive his pack mate, but whatever he tried to do, it did no good. Anderson slumped over him and let out an agonizing cry while his tears soaked Sherlock's clothes.

* * *

"Oh Astrid. I wonder where your daddies went..." Mrs. Hudson murmured softly to the child in her lap. Astrid looked up at Mrs. Hudson with big, gray eyes.

"Daddy... Daddy gone..." she said suddenly, Mrs. Hudson's eyes went wide like plates.

"You.. You are talking.. ALREADY?" Mrs. Hudson freaked out and stared at the child in front of her. Astrid looked troubled.

"Daddy gone!" she repeated herself with her a determined look on her face.

"What do you mean daddy gone, sweetheart?" Mrs. Hudson asked and stroke her cheek. Astrid started jumping up and down on her seat.

"Daddy gone, daddy gone!" she repeated over and over again then she started crying uncontrollably.

"Astrid darling, take it easy. None of your daddies are gone, they just fought a little. I'm sure they will come back soon." Mrs. Hudson tried to assure the child, but she kept with her jumping and crying.

"Gone! Gone!" Astrid screamed.

Mrs. Hudson tried to calm her but she continued with crying and screaming until she fell asleep by the exhaustion. Mrs. Hudson put her in bed and anxiously wandered around in the apartment before going to sleep as well, still anxiously thinking of John and Sherlock.

* * *

**Ugh I'm so sorry this chapter turned out to short and so dramatized but I came across a horrible news today which made me feel like ass, so I blame that for this chapter being so short... So sorry, next one will be longer though. Promise. xoxo ~ _erithwolf_**


	20. Chapter 20

**I really don't have much to say about this chapter... More than it was unexpected it turned out like this. Wow. Hope you will like it. Please remember to review, I love reviews. They are the best thing in the world. (;**

**edit: Shit, I forgot to put up warnings! Well here they are: Mentions of sex and a lot of swearing!**

**xoxo ~ _erithwolf_**

* * *

John pushed his way through the large crowds of people in the small pub. He hadn't been at a pub for five or six years. The last time he had been at a pub, he had been so depressed and so drunk that he had passed out. Tonight he promised himself he wouldn't do the same thing again. He would just take a beer or a glass of wine and sip on it.

"You can sit here if you'd like..." a woman's voice said to John and he felt a soft hand grip his arm. He turned around to her, she was around his age, short-light blond hair and a very cute face with inviting, blue eyes. She patted an empty barstool beside her and John sunk down on it.

"My name is Mary." she said with an outstretched hand, smiling cutely. Her hair curls bounced slightly when she reached out her hand. John thought she was the cutest woman he had ever seen. John took her hand and shook it slightly.

"The name is John." he said with a smile and sat down beside her and ordered a beer. "Thank you for giving this seat to me. This pub sure is crowded." he said and took a sip of the beer. She took a few sips of her raspberry drink, then she smiled at him.

"No problem. This pub's always crowded on Fridays. But... What are such a handsome man as you doing here on a Friday night? I mean, by the looks of you, you should have someone to be with." Mary said with her cheeks a bit flushed. John blushed a little and cleared his throat before answering.

"Thank you. And don't worry. I have my reasons for being here." he replied, thinking of Sherlock for a second before letting the thoughts of him go away. He didn't bother to care about Sherlock right now, he just wanted to take a rest from him... Maybe he didn't do it the right way. Ah. Whatever. They were not exactly married, so to speak... Though he missed Astrid. Ah, whatever (again) He would go home later - right now, he was going to focus on having fun without worries.

"I see. So, what do you do for a living?" Mary asked while she poked in her drink with those small, decorative umbrellas. John drank of his beer.

"I'm a companion to a private detective, but I work as a nurse as well. Former army doctor in Afghanistan." John replied and gave her a flirty smile. He didn't intend to flirt with her, but she was so cute so it was hard to resist.

"Wow. Seen a lot of war then?" Mary said with her eyebrows perked.

"Yes and death too." John added with a shrug, thinking of an old army mate. "I saw my friend dying." he added, more quiet.

"Oh no. That must have been horrible for you. I am so sorry." Mary said with a sudden stroke on his shoulder. John shrugged again.

"It is alright. It was seven years ago, I'm doing fine now." he said softly and smiled at her.

"Still, it must have been pretty hard." she said.

"It was hard at the beginning and some years after that, but I have come over it." he said and sipped at his beer again. "Actually, I haven't been at the pub since I came home from Afghanistan." he added.

"Oh, I see." Mary said, moving closer to John with a cute smile on her lips. John drank up his beer, feeling a bit fuzzy in his head but still not too much to call himself drunk.

"Would you like another?" Mary asked and John nodded.  
"Why not." he smiled and she ordered a beer and a bowl with peanuts to them. John took a handful of peanuts and put them in his mouth, savouring the salty taste.

"What are you going to do after this evening at the pub?" Mary asked. John drank some of the beer.  
"I don't know. Go home probably." he said.

"Where do you live? Mind if I join you?" she asked, John almost choked on his beer.

"Wow-er-well... No, I don't think that's a good idea. My companion is a bit... grumpy at times." John said nervously and shifted on his seat.

"Grumpy? In what way?" Mary asked.

"_Shit, she probably thinks I'm gay now... Wait... I'm bisexual, since I have had sex with a man. Oh well._" John thought, biting his lips.

"Well, he doesn't like visitors." John said, trying to change subject to talk about something else than Sherlock.

"Okay, but, uh... Maybe we can go to my apartment then instead?" Mary suggested and John nodded.

"Sure. Why not." he said and Mary raised herself from the seat. "Shall we go then?" she asked.

"Already?" John asked with a frown.  
"Yes. Why not? I find it hard to talk here without screaming." she said and John laughed.

"That's true." he said and got up from his seat, wobbled a little by doing so.

"_Did I take too much drinks after all?_" he thought irritated. Mary gripped his hand and they went out from the pub to catch a cab.

* * *

"Would you like to have wine? Or cider?" Mary asked as she walked around in the kitchen, looking for the said stuff.

"Cider sounds good." John said, he was sitting in the expensive leather sofa in the enormous living room. Mary was rich, _very_ rich. He could hear her mess around in the kitchen, looking for the cider and glasses. Eventually, she returned to him and served him cider.

"Thank you." he said politely and she just smiled at him.

"No problem John." she said as she sat down beside him, faced towards him.

"So, what do you do for a living?" John asked Mary and she giggled.

"I work as a lawyer." she replied, drinking the cider.

"Lawyer? Wow. Not bad." John said, frowning impressed.

"Ah thank you." she said, apparently flattered and took a sip of the good tasting cider.

"No problem." John said, scratched his nose – unsure of what to talk about. He didn't want to tell her anything about Sherlock, since it would destroy everything.

"_Everything? What the hell have I intended with this anyway?_" John thought, cursing himself.

"So... Do you have someone dear to you?" Mary asked softly, blinking with her long eyelashes at John.

"_Fuck._" John thought. He had hoped to avoid this question.

"I do, though... we have been fighting." John said, really trying to avoid the whole thing but Mary looked more interested than before.

"Oh. So that's why you went to the pub?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's right." John said.

"I see. How long have you been together?" Mary asked.

"Not that long." John lied. Truthfully speaking; they had been together almost a year now.

"How long?" Mary asked, playing with her finger at the edge of the glass.

"About a month or so." John said carelessly.

"So not that long then..." Mary said thoughtfully, putting the glass to her lips, drinking the liquid.

"No." John said shortly, thinking of Sherlock's dark curls and sweet smile. What was he doing, really? Hadn't he been in love with the lanky man?

"Would you like to try someone new?" Mary asked, twinkling with her eyes.

John swallowed and looked at her.

"I don't know." he said, speaking the truth. She sighed and drank more of her cider which John did as well.

"What's her name then?" she asked a bit jealously.

"Oh... Uh... Her name is Sherlotte." he replied, scratching his chin and feeling his brain going even more fuzzy. Maybe he should stop drinking alcohol and go home instead of being here at this random woman's house...

"Sherlotte? That's an unusual name." she said.

"Yeah, uh, she is from... Italy." John lied.

"Wow okay. How did you meet?" Mary asked curiously, moving closer to John.

"I met her at the tub." John said, quickly coming up with a lie. He would be an expert at lying after this...

"Cool. Well, love come in different shapes." she said, sighing a little.

"Yeah... It does..." John said awkwardly, thinking of how much right it was. His love had come in two shapes, a human and a wolf. Darn, he missed Sherlock. What was he doing here?

"Would you like to try something new instead of Sherlotte from Italy?" Mary asked, twinkling with her eyelashes again.

"Er... I don't know. I should go home." John said, trying to raise himself up from the sofa but Mary stopped him.

"No please, don't go. We don't have to _do_ anything. Just... cuddling or something. I don't know." she begged.

"Cuddling? By God woman, you are desperate." John snorted, quickly going up from the sofa. Mary got up as well and stopped him from going anywhere.

"No please!" she said with tears in her eyes. "Don't leave me. I'm so lonely." she added and John felt empathy tugging at his heart. He knew what it was to be alone.

"If you are lonely, why do you want to get laid? Find some other hobby." John said before shaking her off. Mary gritted her teeth.

"Wow, that was nasty of you!" she hissed but grabbed his arm again. "But I still want you to stay. Please."

"Why? Get someone else." John snarled, wobbling a little, but she still held his arm.

"You are too drunk to go anywhere anyway." she snorted and brought him back to the sofa. "I don't think Sherlotte would be happy to see you drunk." she added and filled his glass with cider.

"I don't want to drink more." John tried to say but his words came out as slurs.** Damn**, the alcohol had started to take over him. Mary leaned over him and carefully kissed his cheek. _She sure had soft lips... quite inviting to speak the truth... _John thought, feeling his pants harden. Had she stopped something in the cider? Viagra? His member started to hurt awkwardly as it got harder and harder. He let out a moan when her hand suddenly touched him there.  
_Shit...What's happening... _he thought when he automatically started to undress himself. She did it as well and suddenly they were lying naked over each other. He felt hypnotized by her, although he had no idea why. It was like his whole world revolved around her. The alcohol clouded his mind as he started to kiss her whole body, and then his world was filled with a bright, white light...

* * *

_Beep... beep... beep... beep... beep..._ _beep..._

"_John... Where... are... you... John... Come... back... please..._" Sherlock thought over and over again while the beeping noises kept ravaging his fragile mind. He tried to take a deep breath but his lungs ached when doing so. Instead, he held his breath and slowly felt how his heart started to beat irregular.

_**Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!**_

Someone pushed a defibrillator against his chest, making his body jump by the sudden electricity and his heart to toss around in his chest. Someone screamed his name - beeping noises everywhere – a shout – hurry hurry hurry! - don't give up!

"_Yes... I want to give up... John isn't here with me... He is gone... Away... He won't come __back..._"

Revive him – Use this, use that! - Don't let him go away again! - BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! - CRACKLE CRACKLE BZZT – SHERLOCK COME BACK!

_Darkness everywhere. A sudden light. Silhouette of something... Of someone... John... No... That's not John... Or... Is it? John... John with... Astrid and... with... the baby... His baby... Their baby... Their children. So beautiful... So young... Laughing... Astrid is laughing... Daddy I love you... Daddy come back to us please... We don't want you dead..._

"_But I don't want to live... I don't want to live without him. He is my being... My whole life... My heart can't beat without him..._"  
"But daddy... You got to live... For me, and for my sibling... Please... Live for us?"

"_No... I can't... Without John... There is just no point... No point in breathing... No point in staying alive... He is my beat... The beat that keep me alive... And.. Now he is.. gone..._"

BZZZT BZZT! - His body can't take more of this, if we don't revive him with this last blast... I'm afraid we will loose him... Forever. - BZZTZTT!

* * *

John woke up, grunting at the exploding headache. He smacked with his tongue and felt like throwing up when he tasted the foul taste of old alcohol in his mouth.

"Good morning sweetie." Mary said to him as she laid right in front of him.

"I'm.. not your sweetie." John grunted, his words sluggish as he tried to get up from the bed and hurry the hell out of there, but something stopped him. Something soft that was wrapped around him. A tail. A white tail with grey spots. **What-**the-_sodding-_**fuck.**

"What the hell are you? A fucking werecat or what the fuck?" John cursed and struggled out of her grip.

"I am... That's why I'm so lonely." Mary said, purring and licking John's cheek.

"For fuck sake. Get away. I have my man to get back to." John growled and pushed her away while wobbling up from the bed.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere my Johnny." Mary said and wrapped her tail around his legs.

"Oh hell yeah I am!" John snarled and tried to punch her, but she easily avoided the attack.

"How do you **things **even _exist_? I don't fucking understand!" John shouted and fell down on the floor, hitting his butt badly.

"Ouch! Damn it!" he cursed and Mary giggled.  
"You're so cute... You remind me so much of a hedgehog." she smiled and helped him to get up.

"I am no hedgehog, sod it! Just let me go!" John snarled as he remembered everything from the last night. Shit. He had... had sex with her. Hell.

"No, I won't let you go. You're my tiny little hedgehog pet now." Mary giggled and kissed his nose. John pushed her away.

"No!" he shouted angrily, fumbling for something to hit her with and find a pot. He threw it in what he thought was her head and she fell down unconscious on the floor.

"I need to get out of here..." John thought as he hurried with putting on his clothes. Then he wobbled out of the house and found himself not knowing where the hell he was. He put up his phone and called Anderson. The other man answered in one second.

"Why in hell are _you_ calling me, you piece of shit?" Anderson hissed angrily on the line.

"Oh-er... Sorry Anderson but... I uhm... I think I got raped tonight.. and uh... I don't know where I...!" the call was cut off.

"_Shit!_" John thought a bit panicked, staring at the screen before putting it back in his pocket. Anderson had seemed very upset, his voice had cracked up too. Was the man crying? John didn't know and he couldn't care less now. He needed to get home. A cab drove by and he screamed after it. The car stopped and John hurried his way in.

"221B Baker Street, London." he said to the driver and they instantly drove away.

John ran into the apartment and up the stairs.

"Sherlock! Astrid! Mrs. Hudson!" he shouted as he entered the apartment with his breath still in his throat.

Mrs. Hudson came out from her bedroom with Astrid in her arms.

"What are you doing here, you monster?" she shrieked and John stared at her. "Get out! Get out! We don't want you here!" Mrs. Hudson screamed between her sobs and chased after him with a broom. John ran out from the apartment with millions of questions running around his head. He put his phone up again and called Anderson.

"Just tell me where Sherlock is. Where the hell is Sherlock?" he babbled.

"Hospital, and it is all your _fucking_ fault! I hate you John, I **hate** you!" Anderson shouted and then cut off the call, once again. John dried sweat off his forehead before catching another cab, he knew exactly which hospital it was.

"St. Barts hospital." he said to the driver. The driver nodded, gave him an insane smile and looked at him through the rear-view mirror. He had very black, empty eyes. Eyes with the colour of death and hatred. John's stomach twisted and his heart started to beat frantically as he recognized those eyes. **Moriarty**. Moriarty had returned.


	21. Chapter 21

**Brace yourselves dear, wonderful readers, this is it. This is the last chapter of this story, next chapter will be an epilogue. I love you all. (I hope I made Moriarty justice) Sorry for making Astrid a bit mary-suey in this chapter, I didn't mean to, but it was necessary for this chapter to function at all. Love you guys. Don't forget to review. xoxoxo ~ _erithwolf_**

**Warnings: Gore, extreme torture, explicit language and character death.  
**

* * *

"This will be an interesting night John, we will have _sooo _much fun, you and I!" Moriarty sang as he got out from the cab and opened the door to let John go out. John reluctantly got out of the car and at the second he got out of it, hard hands gripped his arms and pulled them behind his back. John grunted in pain and someone kicked his legs to make him start walking.

"Just follow me Johnny-boy. We are going to have a wonderful PARTY!" Moriarty giggled, his steps more dancing than walking. "You remember last time we met? We had so funny back then! Today will be _muuuch_ funnier, I tell you!" he twittered. The one that held John pushed him forwards a big, deserted building. John came to the conclusion that this wasn't the same area as before which scared him. If Sherlock was going to help him (if he even was able to) then would he manage to find him in time? John doubted it. They forced him inside the big building through the big entrance and once they came in, John saw that the whole room had nothing but balloons and a big birthday cake in the middle of it. No chairs and no tables, no torture chambers or anything similar. Just a simple birthday party, or what it was supposed to be anyway.

"Put him there." Moriarty said, pointing to a black corner to the man who held John. The man kicked John like he was some horse that needed spurring and throw him down in the corner. The man put a dog muzzle around John's mouth and tied his hands with silver chains before going back to Moriarty. Moriarty laughed insanely at the sight of John.

"Now John... You know... Your little pet won't come back to you. He is at the hospital, dying because you left him, werewolves die when their mates leave them, but of course your little idiot head wouldn't know that." Moriarty giggled and sliced a piece of the chocolate covered cake and put the plate in front of John, then he snarled at the other man. The man went out from the shadows and John could see his face. The other man was much taller than Moriarty, he had platinum blonde hair and a short goatee. He had very sharp facial features with high cheekbones. His eyes flashed in light blue.

"I see you are looking at my Seb..." Moriarty smirked and patted the other man's head.

"He is my precious. Just like Sherly is yours. He is my superhuman... I bit him last full moon, he survived the poison and now he is much stronger than any human alive. He is far stronger than Sherlock too." Moriarty grinned, stroking Sebastian's cheek lovingly. "As I am. Sherlock is just a little wimp in comparison to me." Jim added with a crazy laugh. John thought he sounded like a hyena.

"Sherlock won't come here." John said through the muzzle, he had a hard time moving his mouth and form the right words.

"Oh Johnny, I know he won't. He is too fragile. I will make you mine." Moriarty grinned and squatted down in front of John, cut a piece of the cake with a silver spoon and pushed it through the fences of the muzzle to John's mouth.

"Open." Moriarty demanded, John shook his head.  
"Never." he said, the cake reeked of different kinds of poison, if John ate it – he would surely die right on the spot.

"Oooh John. You are _so _boring, why won't you celebrate this **big** day? Today is yours and Sherlock's anniversary! You and Sherlock have been together for a _year_! Isn't that worth _celebrating_?" Moriarty laughed, flailing with his arms. John's stomach dropped by hearing this news. He had no idea that it was their anniversary today, how could he had forgotten? What had he done?

"Ooooh John, don't give me that sad face." Moriarty said, shaking his head with a sad face and pouting lip. "Of course you wouldn't know! You have been an asshole after all!" Moriarty confirmed. John didn't need to have his confirmation, he knew he had been an asshole and he regretted it so much...

"Now EAT the CAKE and CELEBRATE!" Moriarty shrieked and pushed the spoon with cake inside John's mouth. John was forced to swallow. Nothing special happened to him.

"OH, you thought you were going to DIE, right? WELL, you AREN'T! I am just going to make you MINE! I'm going to make your small mind believe that I'm Sherlock, and therefore we will breed so I can get myself one of those ugly little children too!" Moriarty laughed and continued with feeding John the cake. "Or maybe I will just go to the hospital while you are sleeping here and rip the thing out of Sherlock instead." Moriarty said, pondering and scratching his chin. John frowned at Moriarty saying "thing", Astrid had already been born, hadn't she? Or if... Oh no. John felt like crying. He had really been blind lately, how could he had missed something like that? Sure, he had noticed that Sherlock's belly had grown quite a bit, but he would never had guessed that they were expecting another child. Damn. Fuck. Hell. Devil.

"Ooooh..." Moriarty said excitedly. "So you didn't know? Where have you been lately John?" Jim asked with a playful grin on his lips. "Your fuck buddy back at the hospital is pregnant again." Moriarty grinned and patted John's shoulder comfortingly. John growled angrily at him and turned away so Moriarty couldn't touch him.

"Nooo John, don't give me that face." Moriarty said, shaking his head. Sebastian walked up behind him and put his hands on Moriarty's shoulders.

"Do you want to go to the hospital and kill Sherlock once and for all?" Sebastian asked, his voice cold and empty.

"No no no no no. We will wait here. Wait here until he comes. I will skin him. Cut off part after part of his stupid, ugly-looking, fat body." Moriarty replied, staring at John with black eyes. John wanted to cry. He was so weak. There was nothing he could do against Moriarty. He wished he could have been transformed by Sherlock before all this happened to be able to protect himself, but no – instead he had bashed out like a maniac, leaving Sherlock and his children and then going of to fuck a woman – only to get caught by Moriarty again.

"Do you really think he will come here? He is weak. Close to death." Sebastian murmured, putting his hands in his pockets and took out a cigarette and a cigarette lighter, lighting the cigarette – putting it in his mouth.

"I _know_ he will come here. He will do everything for this Johnny-boy here." Moriarty grinned and kicked John in the ribs. A loud crack. Rib snapped off. John took a sharp breath and tears of pain clouded his vision. "Everything for this weak, pathetic excuse of a human." Moriarty smirked.

"What if Sherlock _and_ his pack comes here? We will become inferior if they do." Sebastian said, troubled.

"Sherlock won't be able to do harm worth a fly, and we can handle them _easily_ Seb, you are a superhuman. The first one in decades. We will be able to do this." Moriarty smirked determined and kissed Sebastian like a wild animal. John wanted to throw up. Their kisses was disgusting. When Moriarty had finished kissing Sebastian, the blonde man's lips were swollen and bloody, though he seemed to like it. A lot. Moriarty turned around, facing John with the silver spoon in his hand. "Eat more John." he demanded and fed John until the army doctor threw up right on the floor.  
"No. **Eat.**" Moriarty repeated and fed John his own vomit. John threw up again and Moriarty continued with it. At last, a part of John's mouth had corroded by the amount of vomits.  
"You are such a good _boy_ John." Moriarty encouraged and laughed insanely. "Now sleep." Jim said, snapped with his fingers and John fell helplessly down on the floor into darkness.

* * *

Sunlight sprinkled through the thin hospital curtains, stroking Sherlock's face softly with warmth. The shape shifter slowly opened his eye, seeing a white roof, hearing devices around him doing their life assuring noises and someone gasping beside him. He turned his face towards the direction where the gasp had come from and saw an exhausted, lightly emaciated Anderson sitting right beside him.

"Sherlock..." the man said, fully relieved with a voice thick of tears. Sherlock's hands got enveloped by Anderson's rough ones. Sherlock opened his mouth to say something, but Anderson shook his head.  
"No. Don't say anything. You need to rest. It has been a hard time for you and your body lately..." he whispered and kissed Sherlock's knuckles softly. "You were dead and then you came back alive only to die again..." he said, seemingly hurt by the memories that haunted him. "But I have been here. Me, Molly, Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson. And Dr. Fang. He know about us." Anderson added, shivering slightly.

"_Molly? Is she alright?_" Sherlock asked with his thoughts and Anderson nodded.

"She is deeply sorry for what she did to you and she wish for your apologize." Anderson whispered, stroking Sherlock's hands carefully before kissing Sherlock's forehead.

"_I am glad..._" Sherlock said relieved, the stone in his chest easing up a bit. A sudden sharp pain struck Sherlock's stomach.

"_My child... Is he or she alright?"_ he asked painfully and stroke his stomach gently to ease the pain.

"It's alright, though I think it may have become a bit damaged, you were dead a couple of times after all. But it will be alright. I will do everything in my power to heal whatever has been damage when he or she comes out." Anderson assured, not wanting to worry Sherlock again. Sherlock nodded, feeling more relieved than a second ago.

"_I didn't mean to hurt it... I just... John... I can't..._" Sherlock thought, his mind surrounded by pain and anguish, his body tensing.

"Sherlock, please, take it easy. Don't die on me again. Please." Anderson begged, stroking his hands wildly. Sherlock's wrinkled face eased up, some tears escaping his eyes before he relaxed.

"_Astrid? Is she alright?"_ Sherlock now asked, worried again.

"Astrid is alright, though a bit shaken by everything. She is more intelligent than you know of Sherlock. She have already started speaking." Anderson replied, smiling.

"_I am glad..._" Sherlock answered again, his face lighting up with a smile.

"Me too. Do you want her to come in?" Anderson asked, Sherlock immediately nodded. Anderson whined loudly to the door and a very happy Astrid came in, running on small legs.

"_She can walk?_" Sherlock said, staring at Anderson and then at his daughter.  
"Yes... I don't know how or why, but it feels like she have been growing a lot during the time you were 'away'. I think we could say that she is around four or five years old now in human years." Anderson said, greeting Astrid with a bright smile.

"_Wow... I didn't know werewolf babies could grow so fast._" Sherlock said, impressed.

"Me neither, I guess she is one of a kind. Just like you are." he said. Sherlock chuckled slowly. Astrid ran up to him and crawled up in the bed with her red, curly hair bouncing.

"Daddy daddy daddy!" she said, laughing happily and digging her face into Sherlock's neck, putting her tiny arms around Sherlock's upper body.  
"_Oh Astrid, I love you so much!_" Sherlock thought to her, glad that she was alright and shocked by the fact that she was so big already.

"I love you too daddy!" Astrid laughed, kissing on every single spot on Sherlock's face, making the man laugh heartily.

"_You are so beautiful... With your red hair and all..."_ Sherlock murmured, stroking her silky, red hair.

"You are beautiful too daddy!" Astrid smiled, kissing his nose and snuggling close to him. Sherlock sighed contently, flinching a bit by pain when her hands touched his chest. He looked down at his chest and saw big, bright red patches all over it. They looked like some sort of burn marks. He lifted his gaze and looked at Anderson with perked eyebrows.

"_What are these?_" he asked.

"Burn marks from the defibrillator's... We had to do it and I've tried with every single healing spell I know of, but they won't disappear nor become any better. I hope they will go away in time." Anderson said when he saw Sherlock's questionable look. "Although its weird that your body haven't healed them up by itself... Guess it is because it has been through so much lately." the medic werewolf added.

"_Yes..._" Sherlock murmured slowly and drew in Astrid's scent in his lungs. So sweet scent she had... He loved it so much. He loved her so much.

"_Where is... He?_" Sherlock asked after some minutes, hugging Astrid tightly while looking at Anderson.

"I don't know actually. I told you where you were and then I cut off the call. I thought he was going to come here, but... He didn't." Anderson said with a frown on his face, anger bubbling inside of him. "I guess he doesn't care about you anymore Sherlock."

Sherlock frowned sadly and looked down at Astrid. What had he done wrong? Why didn't John want to be with him anymore? Why didn't John want to share his life with him anymore? A weak, tiny voice in Sherlock's mind told him that something had gone wrong, _really _wrong.

"_I think something have gone wrong. I am sure John would have come here if I were to die, I am sure of it. Even though he left me, I know that he would have come here. I know it._" Sherlock said, looking sternly at Anderson. The other man shrugged.

"I don't know Sherlock. Think about what he did to you. _He_ almost killed you."

"_He didn't _know _he would kill me..." _Sherlock replied, realizing how much he missed John even though they had been apart for what... five, four days?

"That is true, though I wouldn't take him back if I were you." Anderson said, stroking Astrid's head.

"_But Anderson... I love him, I love him so deeply. As deep as a ocean, as wide as the universe. I don't want to live without him._" Sherlock said with a painful look on his face.

"I know Sherlock..." Anderson sighed. "But you've got to accept the way it is right now... It is not even sure he will come back to you, don't get your hopes up."

"_But I can't believe he would ditch me just like that. I don't believe it. He need a better reason than that he needs to rest. I won't believe he have left me until he says it himself. And I know something is wrong right now, I can feel it in my whole being. Something horrible is going down._" Sherlock said, stroking Astrid's back.

"What is going on?" Anderson asked with a perked eyebrow. "I can't feel anything."

"_That is because you see, but don't observe._" Sherlock said, a shiver going through his whole body. Anderson gave him a scared look.

"Okay. I believe you. That shiver wasn't normal." Anderson said worriedly.

"_I need to get out of here Anderson. Something horrible is happening to John._" Sherlock said, his chest starting to hurt painfully, making it harder for him to breathe.

"I believe you Sherlock, but... Your body is too fragile. You won't be able to go and help him in your state." Anderson said with a troubled face, hugging his hands tightly.

"_He is getting tortured! I think it is Moriarty! I need to go, NOW!_" Sherlock said with a louder voice inside Anderson's mind, releasing the other man's hands to stroke his hurting chest to try to ease the pain.

"I will go with you, if you need to go there." Anderson said sourly. Molly and Mycroft came in the room.

"We will go with you also." they said and Sherlock nodded approvingly. Astrid shifted at her place close to Sherlock's chest and slowly opened her eyes.

"I will go with you too, daddy." she said with a bright smile. Sherlock's eye got teary.

"_Oh sweet darling, I wish you could but it is too dangerous for you. I don't want you to die._" Sherlock said softly to her, interlacing his index finger into one of her red locks.

"No daddy. I want to go with you! I _need_ to go with you!" said Astrid determined. Sherlock shook his head.

"_No darling, I can't risk your safety." _

"You can say what you want daddy, I **will **go with you!" Astrid said stubbornly. Sherlock got shocked that she was so intelligent already. There was something special about her, alright...

"Let her go if she want to, I will keep an eye on her." Mycroft said.

"_Alright then...We need to move now._" said Sherlock and carefully got up from the bed. "_Have you tracked him or?_" Sherlock asked the other wolves and they nodded.  
"We did as soon as Anderson whined at us." Mycroft replied and put his arms around Sherlock's shoulder so he wouldn't fall.

"_Where is he then?_" Sherlock asked.

"In the abandoned sweets factory, Addlestone." Mycroft said, watching Sherlock worriedly as he transformed.

"_That far? Okay, then we must move as quickly as possible._" Sherlock said, Astrid climbed up on his back but Mycroft stopped her.

"_No darling, mount me instead._" Mycroft said softly when his transformation was finished and Astrid climbed up on him instead.

"I know a quicker way out of here, we don't want the patients to get scared." Molly said to her pack mates before she transformed as well and the four werewolves followed her without hesitation.

* * *

"AAAH NOOO! PLEASE!" John shrieked out in pain as Moriarty pressed the hot iron against his chest for the fifth time.

"I will never stop. This is ENTERTAINING John!" Moriarty laughed and put the iron in the fire again, warming it up until it glowed. He took it out from the fire and pressed it again, on the same spot. John's already burnt skin began to bubble and fizz under the scorching hot iron. John cried out in pain, flailing with his chained arms but to no avail.

"PLEASE, STOP IT!" John sobbed out, his body soon giving up.

"No no no, no." Moriarty giggled frantically and continued with burning his skin, now from head to toe. Soon enough, John's hair started to burn, pieces of burnt hair sank to the floor. The fire singed his scalp. Suddenly, cold fingers gripped one of his toes and excruciating pain exploded from one of his toes.

"One little potato gone, only nine left..." Moriarty laughed, continued with ripping off John's toenails. John slid in and out of consciousness during the torture – when he awoke for what he thought was the eight time, he was coughing blood. Moriarty had started with pulling out his teeth with a pincer.

"Stop... I .. can't.. take it..." John gurgled, blood spluttering out of his mouth, he almost passed out again.

"I will continue with this 'til Sherlock comes, my dear John. OH! Which he did just now. How FUNNY!" Moriarty screamed out, laughing crazily and threw the pincer down on the floor before leaving John in his horrible state. John could see the back of Sebastian before he passed out.

"_Prepare yourselves, he is on his way. And he got someone with him._" Sherlock thought to his pack as he could smell the raw scent of hatred dancing around them.

The wolves raised their shags and bared their teeth when Moriarty came striding towards them with a taller blonde man behind him.

"Why hello there Sherlock, Molly, Mycroft, Anderson and Astrid. It is so nice to have you here, celebrating Sherlock's and John's anniversary with me!" Moriarty smiled and handed out colorful balloons to each one of them. He tied the balloons around their left front paws. Astrid jumped off Mycroft and hid behind a machine to watch them from a distance.

"I have prepared some cake for each one of you. John have already tasted it and he thought it was so _wonderful_, his teeth fell off! I hope you will think the same!" Moriarty said, overly excited and jumped up and down. Sherlock let out a loud growl, raising himself on two legs and growling even louder.

"Oh dear Sherlock, you always need to seem so scary, but you know what?" Moriarty giggled, looking at his nails before transforming as well. "You are not scary, at _**all**_!" he growled furiously when his transformation was finished. Molly, Moriarty and Anderson loomed up behind Sherlock, their eyes glistening murderously.

"_You won't get away this time, you monster!" _Molly growled furiously as she started circling around Moriarty and Sebastian.

"_I will never forgive you for what you did to Greg Lestrade!_" Mycroft snarled, circling around Moriarty but the opposite way.

"_You will never be redeemed for what you did to the innocent people and to Lestrade! You will die this day!_" Anderson snarled angrily, circling around the evil werewolf, opposite way to Mycroft.

"_I will never forgive you for what you did to John and what you are doing to him right now. And I will never forgive you for what you did to Lestrade. Your death sentence has arrived!_" Sherlock screamed and with that, the wolf pack attacked Moriarty at the same time, from all directions. Mycroft ripped Moriarty's ears off and held him stuck to the ground with his front legs over his shoulders - Molly closed her jaws around his right, enormous paw – Anderson did the same as Molly but around Moriarty's left paw and Sherlock jumped on top of him with his aim at Moriarty's heart, but a whip from a long tail wrapped around his legs and prevented him to do so. Sherlock turned his head around to see what it was that had trapped him and the sight shocked him. The tigress. Irene. She gave him a large grin before pulling him away from Moriarty with only her tail. Sebastian took this chance to launch his tall body at Molly, forcing her down to the ground - Mary came out of nowhere and took Mycroft by surprise with a loud roar, forcing him to the ground as well. Other werecats came out from nowhere and forced Anderson away from Moriarty, slashing him with their sharp claws. Sherlock tried as quick as he could to get out of Irene's grip which he managed to do. He crushed her tail between his teeth, causing her to yowl out in pain before launching at her and biting through her throat.

"_This is for what you did to me!_" he screamed to her mind, breaching all of her mind barriers, leaving total emptiness behind. Her body flailed helplessly before it relaxed. She was dead. Sherlock spat out her blood on the ground before looking all over for Moriarty in the chaotic fight between werewolves and werecats. He saw a black silhouette running from the same direction Moriarty had come from and he immediately ran after it without noticing that Astrid went after him on silent steps.

"_No Sherlock!"_ Anderson, Molly and Mycroft screamed after him, but it was too late. He was already on his way after Moriarty. Mycroft finished Mary with ripping the heart out of her body, eating it before he was about to go after Sherlock and Moriarty, but a loud scream of agonize stopped him. He turned around to the direction of the sound and saw Molly lying in a pool of blood with a dead Sebastian over her. Anderson sat beside her, crying bitterly and trying to heal her with his paws – but it was too late. She was already gone.

"_Molly Molly Molly Molly!" _Anderson's agonized voice echoed through the hall.

Mycroft gritted his teeth in sorrow, deciding that this was not the time to mourn before running after Sherlock.

* * *

"_John!_" Sherlock called out as he saw his everything hanging from the ceiling with. John's unnaturally white body had glowing, fresh burn marks all over it, his face was snow white with dried blood stains around his lips and fresh blood dripped down on the floor from his nail less toes.

"_John!_" Sherlock screamed again, greeting his lovers mind softly – his mind was sluggish and hazy. A tiny voice that sounded nothing like John greeted him back.

"_Sherlock..._"

"_Yes! It is me! I am here! John I am here!_" Sherlock replied quickly, raising himself up from the floor – trying to rip off the silver chains even though they burned his flesh. With a few bites, he managed to rip them off and carefully took John to his arms. He laid John down on the floor next to a stove to keep him warm. He carefully licked John's horrible wounds, crying a little.

"_I am here now John. I am here. I won't leave you._" he whispered to his lovers mind over and over again.

"_You never... left me... I was the one... that left... you..._" the-tiny-voice-that-wasn't-John replied.

"_It doesn't matter. You are alive... That's all that matters now..._" Sherlock whispered lovingly, embracing John's whole being.

"_I am... so sorry Sherlock... I don't know... what... happened... I never... meant... to.. leave you..._" the voice whispered quieter.

"_I knew it... I knew you never meant to leave me... Please, just rest now... I will take care of Moriarty..._" Sherlock said to him, puffing his forehead before turning around to meet the black werewolf in front of him.

"_What a_ lovelyyy_ scene. It warms my _heart." Moriarty said, dragging out every word.

"_You don't have a heart._" Sherlock growled, raising himself up on two legs, Moriarty did the same, sneering while doing so.

"_I had one before. But it is indeed gone now._" Moriarty said, nodding.

"_You will die._" Sherlock snarled before attacking Moriarty recklessly, slapping the consulting criminal's cheeks with sharp claws. Moriarty let his face be torn to threads, in fact – he seemed to like it since his face wore a big, Cheshire cat like grin. Sherlock continued with his clawing until his arms needed to rest. Moriarty took his chance and gripped his weak arms, breaking them into pieces and punching Sherlock down on the ground.

"You... Are... _Weak._" Moriarty said to the wincing Sherlock below him, Moriarty's eyes glinting amber colored. Sherlock desperately kicked Moriarty's ribs, trying to break them, but he couldn't get the aim right since the pain in his arms overwhelmed him, causing his vision to become blurry.

"_You won't win over me. I am the stronger of us. You are a weakling, which you will always be._" Moriarty's voice stroke Sherlock's mind as he went down to Sherlock's swollen stomach.

"_No, not there. Not there._" Sherlock thought panicked, stretching his neck as far as he could to harm Moriarty but he couldn't reach him without the help of his arms. He struggled and kicked with his legs but Moriarty didn't take any notice.

"_This will be a blast Sherlock. I will take this critter out of you and make it mine, all mine – and I will kill you in the process_." Moriarty giggled frantically, pushing one of his sharp claws to the center of Sherlock's already wounded chest, slowly pressing it through the flesh and drawing a line down to his stomach. Sherlock whined loudly out in pain, trying with his whole being to **move **, but he was so weak, too weak, a weakling, a_ wimp_.

Moriarty penetrated through the muscles and fat with his claw, opening his stomach wide open.

"_That is a fine stomach you have there Sherlock. Unfortunately, you won't have anymore use of it._" Moriarty snickered, gripping the sack with the baby inside with his paws and ripping it out of Sherlock's body. Blood poured out of Sherlock's guts, his body desperately trying to heal everything up. Moriarty laughed high pitched, strutting around Sherlock's body with the sack in his hands.

"DADDY! BROTHER!" Astrid shrieked as she came out from her hiding, her body as hot as the warmest desert, though she did not understand why. Moriarty turned around to meet her.

"_Aww little poor girl._" he said to her and hugged the bloody sack to his chest, shaking his head with acted sorrow.

"GIVE ME MY BROTHER BACK!" she shrieked while tears streamed down her small cheeks. Her body emanating such hotness even Moriarty could feel it.

"_Why would I?_" he sneered and squatted down to the floor, slowly opening the sack, revealing a very tiny baby inside of it.

"He belongs to my daddies and to me!" Astrid screamed, running to him and suddenly, her body exploded in fur and teeth. She had transformed, twelve years too early. Moriarty stared shocked at her.

"_This isn't possible!_" he said a bit panicked, quickly putting a blanket around the almost dead baby. It hadn't grown sufficiently to be able to live outside Sherlock. "_But you are still a wimp, you won't be able to defeat me!_" Moriarty said, putting the baby safely beside a newly dead werecat´s still warm body. Astrid jumped over Sherlock's body and off to Moriarty, biting herself stuck on Moriarty's throat. Moriarty laughed loudly.

"_Your bites are like mosquito bites!" _he said and easily slapped her away, but Astrid didn't give up. She attacked him over and over again- never giving up.

* * *

John got out from his unconsciousness, smelling the metallic scent of blood as his numb senses started to wake up. His eyes slowly adjusted themselves to the dark room. The first thing that caught his attention was Sherlock's opened, bloody body lying a short distance from him.

"_No... Please..._" he thought as he remembered Sherlock's words to him. Then he saw another werewolf lying in an unnatural angle some footsteps away from Sherlock. It was Moriarty. Mycroft was standing over him with something dark red, bloody in his mouth. A heart. Moriarty's heart. Mycroft crushed the heart between his teeth and swallowed it whole. Beside Moriarty's dead body lay Astrid's tiny body, heavily wounded but still breathing. The stone in John's stomach eased up a bit when he realized she was still alive. John took a deep breath, gritted his teeth before starting to drag himself to Sherlock's tranquil body – not minding that dragging himself against the floor opened up every single wound on his body. Mycroft turned his amber gaze to John, but let him be. He whined and Anderson came limping, quickly healing Astrid before walking towards Sherlock. For John, everything went in slow motion and he couldn't hear anything. He finally reached Sherlock's body, sitting up beside it, not minding that the visible guts wobbled a bit when he put Sherlock's furred head on his lap. When Sherlock's head was in John's lap, his body reverted back to human. John moved a strand of dark locks away from Sherlock's alabaster white skin, stroking his soft cheek carefully while tears dripped down on his face. Sherlock slowly opened his left eye, it was completely blank and misty, but John could see that it still had a small sparkle of love and life left. Anderson leaned down beside Sherlock's body, telling something to John that he couldn't hear, his paws glowing red when he started to heal the open wound.

"_John... You are here... you are... alive..._" Sherlock's deep voice sang in John's head and John nodded, enveloping his hand around Sherlock's while crying bitterly.

"_I am. I am alive. And you are too. Together we will stay alive, alright? We will stay alive. Everything will be alright. You, I, Astrid and our baby will continuing on living. We will go home tonight to 221B and sleep in the same bed. Together. As a family. We will drink tea, speak about how everything turned out and cry together with joy since we are still alive. We will watch the news and hear them report about everyone that fought bravely here tonight._" John cried to Sherlock's mind. A weak smile played on Sherlock's lips.

"_I wish... it could be like that John... But I am... afraid... You have got to... continuing living... without me..._" Sherlock whispered, his eyelids starting to flutter.

"_NO! You are going to be alive! You are going to stay alive with us! You are not going to leave us!_" John shouted, tears flooding down his cheeks.

"_I am unable to do so John... I can't... take it... anymore... My body is... too weak... and I am... so tired..._" Sherlock replied, his voice weaker by each second.

"_Don't fall asleep Sherlock! Don't you dare to fall asleep!"_ John screamed, desperately holding Sherlock's hand.

"_John... There is something... I wish for... before... I... pass..._" Sherlock murmured.

"_Anything Sherlock, anything._" John sobbed, giving Anderson a quick look before returning to look at Sherlock. Anderson's face was beyond exhaustion, he put every bit of his energy to heal Sherlock's broken body.

"_Will you marry me?_" Sherlock asked, his voice only an almost inaudible whisper.

"_Yes... I will marry you. I want to love you and be with you forever... Forever._" John replied immediately, hugging his hand hardly.

"_I am glad..._" Sherlock murmured, his mind leaving John's forever.

John could only pull Sherlock's body in his arms, pressing his lips into curly, dark brown hair, whispering broken apologies and words of love into un-hearing ears, feeling the faint, uneven heartbeat stagger and weaken with each passing moment. He could only wait for the end.


	22. Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue to this fanfiction. Wow, it has been a long ride... Sometimes I thought I would never be able to write this story, but I did. And I'm so glad, I'm so glad I managed to finish this story. Because how ridiculous this even sound, this story have taught me a lot about things. About love and life. But lets not talk about that, let's just leave it as it is. I am very pleased with this epilogue and I hope you wonderful readers will like it too. I'm glad to say that I am thinking about a sequel, but I'm not sure if I will write it, since this story may be perfect as it is. Maybe it doesn't need a sequel. I don't know, only time will tell. In the mean time, you lovely readers can fantasize about how you'd like the potential sequel to be. I would love if you told me of your thoughts, but you don't have to if you don't want to, of course! I want to thank everyone that have read this story, without your encouragement; it would have not been possible. Thank you! May the Moon always watch over you. :) ~ _erithwolf_ 27/5 - 2012**

* * *

"Tim Sherlock Hamish Watson, come right here." John called out to his son as he sat down in the big double bed he had bought for some months ago. The child came running and jumped up in the bed on the left side of John while Astrid already was on his right side.

"Are you going to tell us the story about daddy today?" Tim asked with his green eyes glistening, cuddling close to John.

"Yes daddy, please do daddy!" a seven year old Astrid said, shaking and hugging John's arm to encourage him.

"I will tell you the story of Sherlock Holmes tonight, my children." John said softly, his heart filled to its extent with love as he reached out to the bedside table to pick up a children's book. In fact, it was a book he had made with his own hands. He had written every single page of it and drawn every picture, Mrs. Hudson and Mycroft had given him help though he had made the most of it by his own. It was a story about himself and his one, single year with Sherlock, but mostly, it was about Sherlock. John put the book on his lap and opened it carefully. Tim and Astrid cuddled closer to their father as he began telling the story.

"Once upon a time... There was a man named Sherlock Holmes. He moved around different countries with his elder brother Mycroft. Together, they made quite a particular combo – since the both of them had the ability to transform into the shape of a big, strong wolf..." he told them, pointing at Sweden on a hand-drawn map over Europe.

"Just like us daddy! Like me and Tim!" Astrid exclaimed and hugged his arm happily.

"Just like you, my dear sweethearts." John said softly before continuing with the story.

"- One day Mycroft told the young Sherlock that he had to go out and find someone to fall in love with..." John read from the book, showing a beautiful painting of the two brother Holmes in their wolf forms, peeking out from a grove.

"Why did he had to do that daddy?" Tim asked curiously, touching the painting with gentle strokes. John chuckled softly and ruffled his dark-brown, curly hair. He looked like a young Sherlock.

"You will know why later, let me continue sweetheart." he murmured to his child and Tim nodded for an answer, smiling brightly at John.

"The young Sherlock hesitated about traveling away, he didn't want to leave his elder brother, but Mycroft told him that he needed to, otherwise horrible things would happen... So the young Sherlock went home, back to England where he had been born and raised." John spoke, turning pages and showing his children a drawing of a seventeen year old Sherlock standing on a large boat with a bright smile on his lips. Astrid gasped at the sight of his dad and touched the image.

"Daddy..." she said sadly and hugged John's arm tighter to her small body. John turned page again and this time, it was a painting of Sherlock arriving at Big Ben dock which took over two pages.

"Sherlock arrived to Big Ben dock as planned and he began walking his way to a hotel which Mycroft had pointed out for him on a map. Although the young Sherlock wasn't very used to large cities so he got lost after some hours. He started to panic as soon as the sky got darker and eventually, he ran over a big street and scratched up his knee. He hid under a bridge..." John babbled, turning page and showing another drawing of Sherlock sitting under a bridge with his knee bleeding and cheeks stained by tears.

"Here..." John said. "- he met Mrs. Hudson. She took him home and helped him with his wound..." John told his children, showing an image of Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock sitting in the kitchen, laughing together. Mrs. Hudson was putting a patch over Sherlock's wound.

"Kittens!" Tim said loudly and pointed at the patch on Sherlock's knee.

"Yes, that's alright." John said softly and continued reading the story. He showed his children a drawing of Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson, standing in the kitchen; making pancakes. On the next pages, there was paintings of Sherlock speaking with Lestrade, getting the police job and when he told Mrs. Hudson about it when he came home.

"Nine years passed and Sherlock is now twenty six years old." John spoke, turning page and showing a drawing with Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson talking about how Sherlock needed to find a flatmate.

"That flatmate is you daddy, isn't it?" Tim said, giggling a little.

"It is yes..." John said, smiling as he remembered the first time he met Sherlock. "Anyway... While the now adult Sherlock was searching for a potential flatmate, me, myself had just woken up from a very scary dream." John said, showing them an image of him sitting straight up in his bed with his forehead glistening of sweat.

"What kind of dream, daddy?" Astrid asked, looking at him with big, grey eyes.

"A nightmare about my time in Afghanistan." John said, kissing her forehead before continuing with the story.

"When I had showered and dressed myself, I went to my appointment with my therapist, when the appointment was finished, I decided to go on a walk through Russell Square Gardens. There, I met my old friend Mike Stamford. We started talking about how I needed a flatmate, I said:  
'Who would want to have me as a flatmate?' and he said that he had met someone asking just the same question. So me and Mike went to St. Bart's hospital and there was the first time I met Sherlock. I found him a bit weird at the beginning, but later on I started to like him even more..." John said a bit dreamily, showing them a drawing of him and Sherlock, - meeting the first time in the laboratory.

"Daddy is so good looking!" Tim said happily and stroke the drawing with his fingers. He had never met his second father.

"He sure is." John approved with a smile, turning page. "Later on - me and Sherlock went on a quite special case, it was on that case I got impressed by your father's ability to be able to notice things about people that a normal human don't notice..." John murmured, showing them a well-made drawing close-up of Sherlock with his magnifying glass. "Anyway, when we were finished with the case, we went to a restaurant and there was the first time I saw the wolf-side of your father. I asked him quite awkward questions, and stated clearly that I wasn't gay." John said, his cheeks flushing as he remembered his stupidity.

"But daddy, you _are _gay!" Astrid and Tim giggled in unison.

"I am. At least I am bisexual, which means that I like both men and women." John chuckled, stroking their hair before continuing reading. "Two months passed and I had decided to stay at 221B with Sherlock, in fact, I had grown rather close to your father. I shocked myself later by finding out that I had fallen in love with him. I had just been at the grocery store and Sherlock came walking towards me, asking what I wanted to eat. I told him that I didn't know and he immediately said that he wanted to have meat, which I had gotten tired of since we ate meat all the time back then. He is like you Timmy, he loved meat." John said, ruffling Tim's hair before continuing. "We started fighting about what we were going to eat and I went up to my room since I couldn't stand to be close to him any longer, I had been close to kiss him you see... Anyway, I lay myself on my bed and thought about your father's dark curls and suddenly, he sat right beside me with a slight worry on his face. Then, we started talking about different things and you see, your dad was not very good at knowing where boundaries went – he leaned down to me and put his hand on my frantically beating heart, asking me why it beat so fast. He already know the answer though, I was madly in love with him, we spent the rest of the evening with our hands clasped together..." John murmured, his voice getting thicker by the lump that had started to grow in his throat. He missed Sherlock so much. John showed them an image drawn 'from' John's eyes, Sherlock was looking into his eyes with his mysterious, blue/green eyes, then he turned the page and showed them paintings of them waking up the next day, and one drawing with John punching Sherlock and how he called Lestrade later. He told them how much he regretted that he had wounded Sherlock, but that he didn't know that the wolf,in fact had been Sherlock. He turned the pages and showed them different drawings of him when he was searching after Sherlock. He told them that he had no idea where Sherlock had been kidnapped or by whom, but that he was very relieved when Sherlock finally came home. The rest of the book was pretty much just drawings; drawings of Sherlock and John dancing around the bonfire, drawings of Moriarty, drawings of Astrid and Sherlock, drawings of Astrid and John, of Sherlock alone in both of his wolf form and as a human, of Mycroft and Sherlock, of Molly, Anderson and the servants. On the very last page of the book, there was a real photography of the wolf pack with Molly, Anderson, Mycroft, John, Mrs. Hudson, Astrid and Sherlock smiling to the camera. Sherlock and John was standing in the middle with Astrid in between them, Mycroft stood behind Sherlock with his hand on his younger brother's shoulder while Anderson was standing on the right side of Mycroft with his arm curled around Molly's waist. Mrs. Hudson was standing on the right side of Sherlock. The bonfire loomed behind them. Everyone was smiling joyfully without any worry on their faces. Everyone was happy. John started crying silently when he saw the picture. He gave it a gentle stroke with his index finger, remembering the second it was taken. It was almost as he could smell the fire from the bonfire.

"Oh daddy, please don't cry..." Astrid whispered softly and kissed his right cheek.  
"No daddy, don't cry! We are still here with you." Tim said, kissing his left cheek.

"I know dear ones... But I miss your father so much... I wish he could be here with us." John whispered, tears kept stream down his cheeks as he touched the photography, drawing his index finger over Sherlock's forever frozen smiling face. Astrid and Tim put their hands over John's hand.

"We are here with you daddy... Always." Astrid said, her eyes misty by the tears.

"Always..." Tim added, looking at his father. John sobbed out, more tears streaming down his cheeks, though a slight smile formed on his lips.

"I'm always here for you too..." John said, his voice thick. He put his hands around Astrid's head, kissed her cheeks then turned around to do the same to Tim.

"Now, go to the bathroom and brush your teeth..." John said to his children while trying to dry his tears with his arm sleeve. Astrid and Tim nodded obediently, they got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. John raised himself with the book still open and went out to the balcony Anderson had built to him a year after Sherlock death. He sat down at the small, white, Greek-like table and put the book on top of it with his eyes resting at the photography. He touched Sherlock's face, tears dripping down on the paper pages.

"_I wish you were here... I wish you could sit here in front of me..._" John thought sorrowfully, his heart hurting painfully. He sobbed more, burying his face in his hands, crying even more and almost screaming by the pain, while his heart tore to pieces million pieces over and over again inside his chest.

"_But John... I am here._" the well-known, mysterious voice of Sherlock whispered inside John's mind. John jerked by the sudden sound and madly turned around, looking all over for Sherlock - but the man was nowhere to be found.

"Sherlock?" he whispered, his senses going into a high drive. Something very warm was put over his shoulder, John stared at his shoulder but nothing was there.

"_That's it. I need medication._" John thought, shaking his head.

"_No. You are perfect the way you are John. Stay this way. Stay as who you are. Never let yourself down._" Sherlock's voice whispered inside John's mind, John jerked again and tears flooded down his cheeks. His mind really was playing a dumb trick on him right now. Then suddenly, something warm curled around his upper-body and John thought he had gone mad for real.

"_It is not a trick John. I am here with you, and I will stay with you forever._" Sherlock's voice echoed, the warmth giving him tight hug before something very warm pressed itself against John's heart before vanishing completely. John stroked the still warm place on his chest with his hand and stared at the photography in front of him. Sherlock had a tiny but still visible, white halo around his head and the light from the halo spread out from Sherlock into a small, glowing string that had connected itself to John's heart. John frowned for a second, but then his face relaxed and he smiled through his tears. Sherlock had really been here, and he would stay with him, always - maybe not in person, but in spirit. Forever.

_The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen, nor touched ... but are felt in the heart. _


End file.
